Diamond in the Rough
by ChaosChick12
Summary: My Sweet Prince Story: Tonya is a foreigner who is headstrong, brave, and tends to have a colorful vocabulary. But she may be just what the princes need in order to draw out their real selves and overcome their trials. But can the princes do the same for her? language, violence later, M Rating for later chapter
1. Ch 1 Fate's Design

Before the angry notes come, yes this is not a ninja story! I have yet to see a My Sweet Prince category for the Shall We Date games on here and so I'm going to just leave it here. You have been warned!

**Disclaimer****: I**** don't own any of the character from Shall We Date: My Sweet Prince. I just own my OC's. This is the only time this will be said folks I don't feel like repeating myself over and over.**

~*Fate's Design*~

The city was dimmed as the nightlife began to take over. A girl sighed as she looked out the window of the van that she and ten other student ambassadors rode in. The van was one of a caravan all heading to the palace. It was all a part of the foreign student exchange program. Allowing the chosen kids to spend a few months in a foreign country a year after their graduation. This was the last stop of their time in that country. A final farewell thanks to those who'd come to visit it. As they pulled up to the palace, many others drew in gasps as they all slowly piled out. Dressed to impress tonight since they would get a chance to speak with royalty. But the girl instead turned towards the city with a somber look upon her face.

"You ok Tonya?" A boy asked as she nodded.

"Just a little sad to be leaving is all. But at least we're getting sent off in style." Tonya smiled as her friend looked her over.

"Well at least you kept it tasteful." He grinned as Tonya twirled.

Wearing a dark purple colored dress that flattered her creamy peach skin tone. The dress was a halter style dress that had a choker like top and left only half her back exposed. Black lilies adorned the dress on her left hip as black sequins were scattered on the skirt that flowed nicely with her as she walked around, hanging to about her knees. She flipped her waist length brunette hair over her shoulders as her earrings shined brightly in the light. She wore black gems in her top piercings and simple silver earrings that looked like eagle feathers that dangled and moved with her.

"Well after seeing what everyone else is wearing, I figured keeping things simple would be the best idea." Tonya shrugged as the two walked up the pathway to the palace.

The two looked over the rest of the girls there as if to prove Tonya's point. Some were wearing extremely revealing outfits, while others tried to impress with expensive ball gowns. Some had even gone out and bought brand new dresses just for this event. All hoping for one thing….to get to the princes. Tonya shook her head as they made their way inside. Someone greeted their group as they were led on a small tour of the palace.

Now is when the girl gasped. The place was as big inside as it was out. Only certain areas of interest were pointed out as the group took it all in. Finally after the tour was done they were led into the main ballroom where the party was already in effect. Tonya lagged behind the rest as most of the girls took off to swarm the princes. She watched from a distance as the girls all fought to get close to the men as a few like her hung back. Music played softly as the guys stood against the wall while the shier girls remained by their side. A small classical music band played in the corner to help complete the mood.

"I feel bad for those guys right about now." One of the guys whistled as he watched the girls eye the princes like they were pieces of meat.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Tonya said as the boy she'd been next to waved her off.

Flagging down a maid, the woman led Tonya down the long hallway and to the closest bathroom. Tonya splashed water on her face as she took a deep breath and put her plan into action. She peeked out of the bathroom and upon seeing the coast was clear she took off. Considering that most would be busy with the party, she wanted to look around at the palace a bit more. Wanting to take in the pure beauty of it all without being rushed around by some tour guide. Tonya slowly wandered the halls, taking in the various sculptures, paintings, and other interesting pieces around her. Ducking into various rooms whenever she heard someone coming. At one point she ducked into a very big room that was lined with nothing but books all over as she sighed in joy.

"I'm in heaven." She smiled as she looked around.

Books of all subjects and then some lined the shelves. Ranging from science, to math, to English, the arts, and even some screenplays. In one section she found nothing but fairytales as she looked over them all with excited eyes. Tonya couldn't help herself as she pulled one of the books from the shelf and looked over its old bindings. Running her fingers over it lightly as she started to open the book.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked as Tonya froze.

"I-I'm sorry! I happened upon your library and well when I get around books I can't help myself. Please forgive me." Tonya hung her head in apology as the person walked over and gently took the book from her hand.

"How do I know you're telling the truth and not sneaking around trying to find the princes' rooms?" The voice asked, a bit of playfulness in it.

"Have you ever heard of the story called 'Beauty and the Beast'?" Tonya started as she heard a grunt. "Well while most little girls dreamed about how they wanted a prince of their own, I really wanted that library."

"I see. You can raise your head girl. I'm sure bowing like that must make one tired." The man chuckled as Tonya did as she was asked.

Standing before her was the king. Tonya let out a yelp as she jumped back into the bookcase as the king merely smiled at her. She didn't know what to do. Not only had she been busted, but it had been by the king himself. Tonya swallowed hard as she waited for him to say something. He instead looked at the book that he'd gently taken from her.

"Beauty and the Beast—is this story special to you?" He asked as Tonya nodded. "So that explains the reference."

"It was the first book my mother ever read to me. It kind of has a special meaning attached to it I guess. I really identified with Belle growing up." She blushed as the king handed it back. "Your Majesty?"

"I want you to keep it. I can tell you're an honest girl and that you really do treasure the simple things in life. Otherwise I wouldn't have found you in the library." He chuckled as Tonya was surprised.

"Are you sure?" She asked as the king nodded.

"Of course. But I have one last question for you. Did you not find my sons appealing? Is that why you left the party?" He asked with genuine curiosity as Tonya relaxed and smiled.

"No of course not. I haven't even met them yet to be honest. After seeing how the rest of the girls were throwing themselves at them I figured I wouldn't get my chance to really talk with them. Especially since I know how most of those girls will conduct themselves." Tonya mumbled as the king laughed.

"My dear where is it that you hail from?" He asked as he motioned for Tonya to follow him. The two sat down on the couches as Tonya placed the book beside her.

"I'm from the U.S. The southwest to be specific." She explained as the king nodded.

"I see. I've never actually visited that area. Would you mind telling me a little about it?" He asked as Tonya nodded.

She didn't know why the king took such an interest in her, but she would gladly oblige. Especially if it kept her out of trouble. She did her best to explain what her little adobe style home looked like, what kind of wildlife lived out there, what kind of weather they experienced, and so on. There were times she would get so excited when explaining something that she had to rein herself in as the king couldn't help but laugh and her infectious energy. Tonya told the king about her life as he listened with genuine interest. Telling him everything from what she did at home, to what her hobbies were, to what kind of music she listened to. Time flew by quickly as the two just enjoyed talking to each other. However, chiming bells signaled the time and an end to their chat.

"Is it that late already?" Tonya asked as she glanced at a clock.

"That's right. You have to leave now don't you?" the king sighed as he stood. "It was so much fun talking to you too."

"I enjoyed your company as well." Tonya bowed slightly as the king offered to show her out. She picked up the book and carried it with her as the two walked side by side to the entrance.

"Thank you again my dear for your time this evening." The king chuckled as Tonya shook her head.

"Thank you. You saved me from standing around for a few hours. I'll be sure to take good care of this gift." Tonya held the book tightly before waving goodbye.

_._._

The next morning Tonya yawned loudly as she dressed and packed her things. Making sure to wrap the book in her clothes so that it would be protected. After doing a sweep to make sure she didn't leave anything behind, she quickly dressed. Pulling on a pair of jeans, dark brown cowboy boots, and halter top zip up vest with a purple spaghetti strap shirt underneath. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she zipped up her bag and rolled it downstairs. As she stood in the group she looked around the city one last time. Glad that she'd come on the trip, but even happier to be heading home. She took a deep breath and smiled as she waited for the van that would take them to the airport.

"Whoa!" Tonya hollered as she felt a tug on her suitcase.

She looked up to see a man flat on his back with his hand still on the suitcase. Tonya glared down at him as he got up and tugged even harder on it, pulling it free from her grasp. Almost pulling the girl over with it. She hollered as she chased after the man, dodging through people as she did so. She kept up with him easily as he started to head towards one of the back areas. He was attempting to lose the girl. Tonya sped up and spotted him darting down an alley to escape her. Remembering a trick she used at home, she quickly slid one of her boots off and chunked it at the man. The boot hit its target, causing the man to fall to the ground hard. Dropping anything he'd been holding. Tonya hollered at the guy again, not slowing down any despite missing a boot. Seeing that the girl was already so close the thief just left the suitcase and took off.

"Damn bastard." Tonya growled as she grabbed her missing boot. "Huh? What's this?"

Sitting on the ground was a gold bracelet, the gaudy looking type with the fake stones that most girls looked like they would wear. She held it up, turning it slightly as the sun reflected off the bracelet. Causing it to shine brightly in the small alley. Upon closer inspection she could see gems inlaid within it and they only added to its sparkle. Realizing that the thing was real and probably pretty expensive. Figuring the man had stolen it from someone else, she knew that she would have to turn it in before she could leave.

"Great way to start the day off." Tonya sighed as she grabbed her bag and made her way back to the main street and to the police station.

Just like any other place, the station was a buzz. Criminals were being booked, calls were being taken, and the place was very noisy. Tonya walked over to what looked like a free desk and waited as the man chatted on the phone with someone in hushed tones.

"Yes I know how important it is. Yes I know its top priority. We're doing our best sir. I guarantee you that we will find it." The police officer said before hanging up. Rubbing his temple as he tried to pretend like the girl wasn't there. "Can I help you?"

"Um yeah….Some guy tried to steal my stuff earlier and when I chased him down he dropped this. It's looks pretty important so I figured I'd turn it in to you guys." Tonya dug the bracelet out and held it up. The officer looked like he'd just struck gold as he looked over the bracelet and then back to Tonya.

"Boys take this girl into custody!" the officer hollered as Tonya freaked out. Wondering what was going on.

As the officer made a call, the girl was wedged between two other officers who watched her like hawks. She groaned as she gripped her suitcase handle tightly. Knowing that she was definitely going to miss her flight now. Tonya hung her head as she wondered how her day had ended up like this. After a while someone cleared their throat as Tonya looked up. Standing before her was a well-dressed man in a butler's outfit. He had sharp eyes and a very tight face as the girl shrank under his gaze.

"I will take it from here." The man said as the officers nodded and let the girl go. "Come with me."

Having no choice she followed him outside to a waiting limo. She loaded her stuff up and sat up front with the man as neither one said anything. She looked out the window as they went down various streets as the people mulled about happily. Oh how she wished she was one of them right now. Tonya closed her eyes and leaned back in the seat as she just tried to relax and enjoy the ride since she had no say in the matter. But when she opened her eyes it surprised her to see the palace before her.

"Hold on. What are we doing here?" She asked as the man remained silent.

She was ushered out of the car and into the palace as two guards led her inside. Waiting in the main hall that Tonya had been in last night was the king. Tamir looked up and was just as surprised to see the girl as she was him. The guards bowed and left the three alone as Tonya wondered if she should speak or not.

"Miss Tonya, we meet again." The king grinned as Tonya shrugged.

"Your Majesty Tamir, this girl was found with the bracelet. I thought it best to bring her before you so that you may pass judgment." The butler said as the king stood.

"So you really were trying to steal something last night weren't you?" He chuckled as Tonya folded her arms.

"You know damn well that I wasn't. I spent half the night with you." Tonya huffed as the butler looked like he was going to faint.

"Oh and she has a mouth. Girl you just get more and more interesting!" Tamir laughed as Tonya looked back towards him. "Tell me, how did this bracelet fall into your possession?"

"Simple. A man tried to steal my luggage this morning when I was supposed to be heading to the airport. I chased him down and clocked him with my boot. Haven't even gotten a chance to wipe the blood off yet." Tonya said as she pulled her boot off and showed him the small amount on the heel. "When I caught up to him he took off and dropped that thing. I was returning it, not stealing it."

Tonya shot a look at the butler who didn't seem to believe her. Tamir however knew that the girl was telling the truth. Having spent the night talking with her he knew that she wasn't the type to steal anything. And better yet she had proof to show that her story was at least plausible. Tamir nodded as he looked to the butler.

"Ivan, I want you to bring her things up and give her a room. This young lady will be staying with us. She went out of her way to return something precious to us. We can at least show her some hospitality." Tamir said as the butler nodded.

"Very well." Ivan bowed before taking off.

"Tonya, I want you to come with me." Tamir said as he motioned for the girl to follow him.

Tonya reluctantly followed the king to the garden where a table was set up. A maid brought the two tea as Tamir thanked her before she took off. Tonya sat there silently, wondering what he had planned for her now as she sat there. After sipping some tea Tamir held up the bracelet.

"I'm sure you didn't know the importance of this bracelet when you came upon it did you?" He asked as Tonya shook her head.

"No. At first it looked like some gaudy thing that girls back home would wear. But when I saw how it shined I could tell it was important. Why do you ask?" Tonya questioned as Tamir sat back.

"This bracelet is what gives someone the right to succeed me. It is a symbol of the passing of the crown. Anyone who possesses it has the right to succeed me as king. So you can understand why Ivan would seem suspicious of you at first." Tamir explained as Tonya waited for him to continue. "I am glad that it was you who found and returned the bracelet to me. For this I am forever indebted to you."

"It's not a big deal. I was just doing what I thought was right." She shrugged as she felt Tamir grab her hands

"So I have something I must ask you. Will you be the 100th member of my harem?" Tamir asked as she jerked her hands away.

"No way in hell." Tonya snapped as Tamir laughed.

"I figured as much! Which leads me to my next question. Seeing as how you are a very perceptive girl and are quite honest, how would you like to choose the next king?" Tamir asked as Tonya felt like her jaw was going to drop.

"Wait, what?!" She hollered as she felt something on her wrist. He'd slipped the bracelet on her.

"As you can see, the bracelet that makes you the candidate to become king. Or queen in your case. But if that doesn't entice you, then I would like you to choose the next ruler from my sons." Tamir proposed as Tonya looked from the bracelet to him. "No one can take the bracelet from you. It has to be given away by the one who deems it worthy. Originally that would've been myself, but seeing how it's changed hands quite a bit that task is now yours."

"And if I refuse?" Tonya growled as Tamir smiled.

"You become our next ruler." He said as she felt as if she wanted to fall over.

"How did I get myself into this mess?" Tonya asked herself as Tamir just laughed.

* * *

Once again Tonya is back! Why you may ask? As I've said in my Ninja Love story she is my favorite OC and a sort of reflection of myself. So yes she will be appearing a lot. Not because I lack creativity just because she is my main character. That is all.


	2. Ch 2 Breaking the Ice

Wow...I'm surprised at the turnout from the first chapter everyone. It really and truly makes me happy to see that you guys are loving these stories as much as I do when I'm writing them. Said before and I'll say it again. I love you all and really appreciate that you enjoy my stories. Couldn't do it without you guys!

~*Breaking the Ice*~

Tonya sat there looking at the bracelet as Tamir just laughed. She sighed as she felt herself grow heavier with the burden that had been placed upon her. She laid her head on the table as she just moaned to herself. Knowing that there wasn't a way out of this. She shot a glare at the king who just sat there smiling at her.

"You are an evil man." She hissed as Tamir grinned.

"Wasn't it you who was telling me that you wanted to meet the princes? Well now you'll get the chance." He gave her two thumbs up as Tonya rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't make this situation any better." Tonya groaned as something caught her eye.

Sure enough one of the princes was coming their way. Tonya freaked and hid the arm that held the bracelet as Tamir just laughed. It was the youngest of them. Prince Nagit walked over and bowed to his father as he wondered who the girl was as Tonya waved nervously with her free hand. Nagit looked away from the girl as he addressed his father.

"Ivan is looking for you. He said the diplomats are here. If I may ask, who is she?" Nagit asked as he glanced at Tonya.

"She is a special guest. Prince Nagit why don't you entertain her while I take care of this business?" Tamir said as he stood and left the two alone.

"Um…hi. I'm Tonya Shadray." Tonya introduced, holding her hand out as the younger boy looked her over before smiling. She could tell that it wasn't a natural smile as she let her hand drop.

"It's nice to meet you." He said in a kind tone. "I know His Majesty wishes for me to entertain you, but I have my riding lessons—"

"You have horses?!" She hollered in excitement, scaring the prince a bit.

Tonya covered her mouth as Nagit looked at her with surprise. He found himself chuckling as he motioned for her to follow as she kept the one wrist hidden. He led her around past the garden and to the stables where a few horses were being held. He watched her eyes widen as she looked at the horses. Tonya forgot all about trying to hide the bracelet as she darted from one pen to the other to view the horses in their entirety.

"Hey, why do you have that bracelet?" Nagit asked as he pointed to her wrist.

"Oops!" She covered it up again as Nagit narrowed his eyes at her. "It's not what you think. Hang on, I'll explain." Tonya motioned for him to follow as she ran him through the entire story. Nagit nodded as he believed the girl, figuring that if the king trusted her he could to.

"I see. Do the others know about this?" Nagit asked as Tonya shrugged.

"I don't know. But I don't intend to be the one to tell them. I'm sure your ass of a father will clue them in shortly. Anyways….would you care if I went riding with you?" She asked as her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"I guess it can't hurt. After all, the king did ask me to entertain you." Nagit smiled, a true one this time.

Nagit was impressed as he watched the girl pick out a horse on her own. He watched as she confidently caught it and slipped the bridle on before leading it out. He was even more impressed at how quickly she saddled the horse up before him. As the two mounted up they took off at a walk as Nagit's curiosity about the girl grew.

"I take it you've been around horses before?" He asked as Tonya nodded.

"I'm from the southwest in the U.S. Horses are big down there. Though we use them for western riding and work. But I know a little about eastern riding styles." Tonya said as she patted the big bay beneath her.

"How well do you ride?" He asked as Tonya grinned and made a kissing sound with her lips.

Tonya took off as Nagit motioned his horse into a run. He watched as she easily controlled the horse, looking comfortable in the saddle. The two ran through the small course at a fast lope as Nagit grew more and more impressed with the girl. After being out for a couple of hours the two returned back to the stables and cooled the horses down before feeding them.

"That's the first time I've had anyone keep up with me. The trainers usually never go that fast and none of my brothers really ride." Nagit said as the two walked back to the palace.

"I was practically born in a saddle. So if you ever want to go riding again let me know." Tonya winked as Nagit found himself blushing.

Nagit didn't know what it was about the girl, but he found himself relaxing. Tonya could see it too. He wasn't as uptight when they'd met that morning. He was now laughing and having fun as he tugged the girl along behind him. He gave her a full tour of the palace, showing her tons of things she hadn't seen the night before. Tonya was amazed at just how huge the place really was as the two stopped to get something to eat. Munching on sweets as they leaned out over the balcony.

"So you were at the party last night?" Nagit asked as Tonya nodded. "How come I didn't see you?"

"Because I spent the better half of the night chatting with the king. He caught me in the library looking at books. And somehow we ended up talking from there." Tonya shrugged as Nagit looked back out.

"Did you not want to meet us?" Tonya watched his face fall a bit as she smiled at him.

"No it's not that. I wanted to talk to each of you, but it just wasn't worth fighting through all the crazy girls who only wished to speak to you guys because of your looks." She popped the last of her snack into her mouth as Nagit's mood improved.

"I see." He smiled as he took another bite of his treat. Tonya felt her phone go off in her pocket as she looked at the reminder she'd set for herself.

"I can't believe it's already that time." She said softly as Nagit looked at her. Wondering what she was talking about. "Usually about this time I'm running around and feeding the animals. See, I live on a ranch. So there's hardly a down moment for me. I'm either fixing fences, tending to the animals, rounding up those that are out in the pasture, chores around the house, or anything else that needs work being done."

"Do you miss your home?" Nagit asked as Tonya ran a hand through her hair.

"I do. But it's like my Uncle Chet always told me, if you start something see it through to the end. So I won't just up and leave when the king asked me to do something. Despite how much I loathe it." Tonya growled as Nagit tilted his head at the girl.

A loud whiny broke the calm as shouting followed it soon after. Curious, the two headed back down to the stables to see the trainers having trouble with one of the horses. Tonya grunted in annoyance as she watched the trainer trying to work with the horse. And failing miserably at it. It was clear the trainer was afraid of the big horse. A problem animal since it was separated from the rest of the group. Nagit wondered what was wrong with the girl as she watched the trainer just give up.

"Jeez what kind of sorry excuse for trainers do y'all have here?" Tonya asked as Nagit was surprised by her harsh words. "Pathetic."

"What do you mean?" Nagit asked as Tonya looked back towards the horse. Snorting up a storm now.

"Do you care if I show you how I train horses?" She asked, grinning as she did so.

Nagit shook his head, curious to see what the girl had in mind. First thing she needed to do though was head back to her room. Nagit quickly flagged down Ivan who led them to Tonya's room. A little curious himself as to what the two were planning. Tonya walked over to her suitcase and unzipped it. Digging under her clothes to her roping rope that she'd kept with her the entire trip. She took off her vest and quickly pulled her hair up into a ponytail before heading back out.

"Why did you have that rope in your suitcase?" Nagit asked as Tonya grinned.

"Well I came over in a sort of student exchange program. All of us came from different places, so we were told to bring something from our walk of life to share with everyone else here. My roping rope was just the easiest thing to pack." Tonya shrugged as the boy eyed the rope. Something he'd never seen before.

They headed back out to the stables where Tonya started looking around at the tack they had. She shook her head before heading back out. Muttering under her breath as she did so. Clearly upset with what little equipment they had. Nagit just watched as she jumped into the pen and made her way towards the horse. Tonya took her rope and increased the size of the loop on it as she started to slowly swing it around. The girl made kissing sounds with her lips, hollering every so often, to get the horse moving. It started snorting up a storm and backed away from the girl. Clearly unsure of what she had planned.

"Come on you bastard." Tonya said under her breath as she moved to the left of the horse.

Finally, the horse bolted and ran from the girl. Just what she'd been waiting for. Tonya threw her loop with accuracy as it landed around the horse's neck. She pulled it tightly, snapping the loop around the horse's neck. Never having been lassoed before, the horse began pulling on the rope. Trying to drag Tonya down and get free. Ready for this she walked towards the horse, keeping the line taut as she kept after the horse. She tugged the line hard, spooking the horse. The horse reared up, swinging its hooves at the girl.

"Tonya!" Nagit hollered, fearing the worst for the girl as he started to climb on to the fence.

"Stay back!" Tonya hollered back before running to the side and jerking the line.

The horse went down hard. Without hesitation Tonya ran forward and placed a knee on the very top part of the horse's neck. Pinning its head to the ground as it snorted lowly. Keeping its eyes on the girl as she looked down at the animal. Grinning as she moved the rope up to where her knee was at.

"I'm warning you now. I'm not like those other idiots here. I will bust your ass and hard if you don't knock your shit off now. When I let you up, you're gonna behave otherwise I'm gonna put you back on the ground. Got it?" Tonya warned as the horse slowly began to calm down.

She eventually crawled off the horse, standing back and allowing it to get up as the animal just eyed the girl. Nagit could practically feel the confidence coming off the girl as she walked forward and began patting the horse down. Slapping it on the neck, the chest, and its back as the animal just stood there. Tense and stiff as a board, but behaving now. Tonya slowly removed the rope from the animal's neck as it stood there. Once the loop was off its neck, the horse tried to walk away. Tonya hollered at it, making the animal freeze and stand there as she placed an arm around it.

"See, now this isn't so bad is it? Behave yourself and I'll be nice. Act up and we'll go through this song and dance again." Tonya warned before letting the animal go. Snorting a bit as it walked away.

"How in the…?" Nagit whispered as he watched the horse just silently eye the girl. Nothing like it had been earlier. "Weren't you scared?"

"Not really. We have bigger horses back at home that put up more of a fight. You're trainers are too nice. With some horses that'll work. But with ones like that big boy, you need to have a firm hand." Tonya grinned as she hopped out of the pen.

"He's totally different now." Nagit looked from her to the horse as it kept an eye on them.

"Despite what some people think, animals are really smart. And just my personal opinion, but to me, they're like giant kids. They know when to behave, when to act up, and how to take advantage of you if you're not careful. So, just like kids, I reward them when they do good, discipline them when they act up, and make sure that they know who's in charge. And I tend to be a little more vulgar with them too. But it hasn't failed me yet." Tonya smiled as she leaned down and pulled some grass, offering her hand to the horse that just eyed her as she stood there.

"I've never heard of that kind of method." Nagit whispered as he was surprised to see the horse slowly walking towards them.

"Cause most people aren't tough enough to do it. Too many bleeding hearts." She said as she felt the horse's lips near her hand. "But it's popular where I'm from. And if done right, the horse grows to respect you and not hate you like most would think. It's how I've raised all my horses and I know I can trust my life to them if need be."

She smiled as she turned to see the horse eat the last bit of grass out of her hand. Nipping at her fingers a bit before getting punched lightly by Tonya. Jerking its head back, but not running like Nagit had expected. He was amazed by the girl. He struggled to wrap his head around everything she'd done today. He'd expected her to be just another annoying girl, but instead she'd surprised him. He'd found himself having fun. Always interested in what she had to say. And extremely impressed with how fearless she'd been in handling the horse. Treating it all as if it was just another normal day for her.

"How is it you can be so carefree?" He asked with genuine curiosity as the two started the walk back to the palace.

"Simple. I learned a long time ago that no matter what you do, you can't please everyone. There will always be at least one person who will refuse to like you no matter what you do. So I just said fuck it. I speak my mind, do what I want, and act how I please. That way I don't regret anything." Tonya said as she leaned back on her hands. "Oh oops! Guess I should watch my language around you huh? Then again, it may be a little late for that."

Tonya laughed as Nagit shook his head and laughed as well. Nagit sat there watching her a bit more as he thought about what she'd said. He thought back on the short time they'd spent together and realized that the girl hadn't once tried to be anything but herself. She didn't get shy around him, didn't say what she thought he would want to hear, didn't try to butter up to him. She was just a happy girl who was fun to be around. Nagit smiled as the two made their way back inside the palace. As they were about to split up, Nagit couldn't help himself as he reached out and hugged the girl. Surprising her as she wondered why he was doing it.

"Thank you Tonya. For being honest with me." He said as the girl wrapped an arm around him.

"You're welcome. Thank you for being a good host." She smiled as the two waved by to each other.

Tonya made the long walk back to her room in silence. In a better mood than when this whole fiasco had started out earlier that day. But the weight of her responsibility still weighed on her mind as she flopped on to her bed and looked at the bracelet. Thinking about how she still had to meet the other five princes. Tonya sighed as she dug through her bag and slowly changed into her pj's before she unpacked her clothes as well. She opened the curtain to look over the grounds as the stars twinkled high in the sky. Sitting on her bed was the book the king had given her. While the story held good memories, other unpleasant ones began to stir in her mind as she looked at it. She took the book and placed it in the nightstand drawer. Not wishing to think about the past at the moment. The girl closed the curtains once again before climbing under the covers and closed her eyes. Wishing for sleep to come before the memories did.

* * *

Before anyone else starts requesting pairings you'll just have to wait and read to see who I put Tonya with this time. Slowly but surely each prince will be introduced and things will go from there. For now you'll just have to play the guessing game *sings it out*. Till next time!


	3. Ch 3 Hurry, Hurry

I know it took awhile to get this chapter up but that's because school is drawing to an end and studying for finals comes first. Once school is out I should be back to my weekly updates. Hopefully.

~*Hurry, Hurry*~

The sun had yet to rise as Tonya was already working up a sweat. Seeing as how she'd had trouble sleeping the night before, she'd woken early that morning. She'd changed into her sports bra and a pair of cotton short shorts and had decided to go for a run around the palace. Leaving a note on the door for Ivan in case he came looking for her. The bracelet jiggled on her wrist as she ran past the garden, about to finish one lap. Seeing as how large the palace itself was, she'd settled for running around it. Having started around at the front. As she was rounding the last corner she could hear a familiar sound as she skidded to a stop. Listening hard as she waited to hear it again.

"Dribbling? Is someone playing basketball around here?" Tonya asked herself as she headed towards the noise.

To her surprise there was a small court set up and a man was out on it. Tonya recognized him as one of the princes as he just messed around, taking various shots while throwing in a few moves. It surprised her to find a basketball court by the palace, let alone a prince who knew how to play. She stood there watching him as the sun slowly rose. Unfortunately for her, one of the rising rays hit the bracelet and reflected the light towards the prince. As he turned the light shined right in his eye as he covered his eyes and squinted in the direction of the girl.

"Shit! Damn thing's always giving me trouble." Tonya hissed as she lowered her arm.

"Who are you?" She looked up to see Prince Alvah only an inch from her face.

"Aah!" Freaked out by how close he was, the girl had taken a quick step back and tripped over a root. Causing her to fall on her backside as she rubbed her butt. Alvah looked from the girl, to her wrist as he spotted the bracelet.

"So you're the one the king told us about." Alvah muttered as Tonya nodded.

"Yeah the 'lucky one' who'd saved the bracelet. Honestly it's more trouble than it's worth." Tonya griped as Alvah couldn't help but laugh at the girl. "What?"

"You're an amusing girl. Most people that I catch spying on me apologize quickly and take off. Yet you don't seem bothered." He said as he stood over the girl.

"I wasn't spying. I heard the basketball and came to find out who here actually participates in recreational sports. Not to be rude but the words 'prince' and 'physical sports' don't exactly go together. Ow." Tonya whined as a dull pain throbbed in her backside.

"Tell me, what's your name?" Alvah asked as he held his hand out.

"Tonya Shadray. And you are?" She asked as she gripped his hand tightly as he pulled her up.

"Prince Alvah. But just call me Alvah. No need to stand on formalities right?" He grinned as he let her hand go. "If you know about basketball then you know how to play right? Come on."

Tonya just followed the happy prince as she was amazed by how friendly he was. It'd taken Nagit a bit to warm up to her yesterday. Yet this guy had just met her and he was already asking her to join him in a game. Tonya shook her head as she realized just how different each prince must be from the next as she walked on to the court.

"How about a game of horse?" He asked as he passed her the ball. "I'll even let you start."

"Okay." She grinned as she stood at the 3-point line as shot the ball, making a swish.

Tonya didn't know how she'd gone from running to playing a game with the prince. But it was interesting to say the least. Alvah would try and do some hard move to purposely make her get a letter, so Tonya would do the exact same thing. Only seeming to have better luck than the prince. After the game was done the two just shot around, enjoying the free time. Tonya could almost believe that she was with some regular person enjoying a regular early morning workout as the two exhausted themselves. Alvah motioned for her to follow him as he carried the ball off. Waiting in the garden was a bottle of water. Apparently someone had known about Alvah's early morning shootout and had left him something to drink.

"Here, you take the first sip." He offered as he handed her the bottle.

"Thanks." Tonya took a small drink as Alvah's eyes looked her over. "Can I help you?"

"You have a really toned body for a girl." He said as Tonya handed him the bottle.

"I live on a ranch. Have to be physically strong." She explained as Alvah tilted his head.

"Really? So Nagit wasn't lying when he said you work with horses?" He asked as she nodded. "Can I see?"

"Not now. But I'll be working with a horse later if you want to see then." Tonya said as she took another drink. Considering that Nagit had wanted to learn more about her style of working with horses, he'd made it to where no one but her could work with the horse she'd started with last night. Which was fine with Tonya because it gave her something to do to distract herself. She took a deep breath, pulling her hair off her sweaty back as she did so. "Ugh…I need a shower."

"Yeah I guess we both do." Alvah laughed as Tonya found herself warming up to the prince more and more.

"There you are." Ivan breathed as the two of them turned to see the butler.

"Tonya!" Nagit came running out from behind the man as he flung himself at the girl. Wrapping his arms around her.

The younger boy squeezed her tight as Alvah looked at his younger brother in surprise. Even Ivan was shocked by Nagit's actions as he looked at the girl. She hugged him back before the two separated, Nagit still holding on to her hand as the four stood there. Ivan cleared his voice as he regained his composure.

"Prince Nagit here became worried when he saw your note this morning. He asked me to help find you and make sure you were ok." Ivan explained as Tonya looked at Nagit.

"You came to visit me this morning? Huh, didn't know I was gone that long." Tonya said to herself as Nagit nodded.

"All your note said was that you were out. But when you didn't return right away I got nervous. So I asked Ivan to help me out." He grinned as she smiled at him.

"Since when are you so bold?" Alvah asked as Nagit just noticed his brother. He let go of Tonya's hand as a deep blush came across his face.

"H-Hi Alvah." He stuttered as the older prince laughed.

"It's nice to see you not being so serious for once." Alvah said as Nagit just looked at the ground.

"Anyways I'm just glad to see you're alright." Ivan said as he finally spoke up. "Is there anything I can do for you while I'm here?"

"Um maybe some bodywash so that I can scrub this stink off?" Tonya asked as fanned herself off.

"I will have a maid bring you some immediately as well as a fresh robe and towels." Ivan said before taking off. The three began walking after him slowly as they headed back inside.

"He's very efficient isn't he?" Tonya asked as the two nodded. The cool air inside felt good on all of them as they headed down one of the main halls.

"So Tonya you're gonna spend time with me again today right?" Nagit asked as the girl was about to nod yes to him.

"Don't you have studies today Nagit?" Alvah narrowed his eyes as a smirk came across his face.

"I was going to do them later after Tonya and I had spent time together." Nagit huffed as Alvah snickered.

"Nagit you shouldn't neglect your studies for anything. Besides we can spend time together tonight." Tonya said as Nagit's face fell.

"So what will you do?" He asked as Alvah wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"I'll keep her entertained. After all she's supposed to be getting to know all of us so she can decide the future king right?" Alvah pulled her closer as Tonya just rolled her eyes. Nagit looked at her with big eyes, wondering if she would really be ok with his eccentric older brother.

"I'll be fine Nagit. If he gives me any trouble I'll just beat him up." She said as Nagit nodded, a smile coming back to his face. He turned to Alvah as his smile went away, a serious look replacing it.

"You better treat Tonya with respect. If I hear that you were rude I'll give her every right to get you back." Nagit warned as Alvah waved it off.

"Sure, sure." Alvah said as Nagit left the two alone. Alvah let Tonya go as he watched his brother walk away. "Well we better get clean. I'll meet you back at your room in about two hours ok?"

Tonya nodded as the two went their separate ways. True to his word Ivan had sent a maid to her room. Waiting in the en suite bathroom were various brands of bodywash as Tonya just picked one and quickly stripped. Enjoying the feel of the warm water upon her skin. She quickly scrubbed herself down and washed out her hair before jumping out. Dressing in a simple shirt, jeans, and regular shoes for the day. She ran the towel over her damp hair once again before hanging it back up and combing out her hair so that it could dry with no tangles in it. As she was looking over herself in the mirror she heard a light knock on her door as she closed her bathroom door and went to answer the bedroom door.

"Oh, hi Ivan." She stepped aside to let him in as he placed a tray of food down on the small coffee table.

"I figured you hadn't eaten anything yet." He said as she looked at the food. Her heart jumped for joy as she saw it was simple eggs and bacon, a side of pancakes, apple juice and water to drink.

"Ivan you are a saint." Tonya praised as she sat down and began to eat.

"Well I didn't think you'd want to try anything fancy on your second day here. I'm glad you're happy with my choice." He smiled as Tonya nodded vigorously. "May I ask what you plan to do today?"

"I don't know. Alvah said he was going to entertain me." Tonya shrugged as she sipped on her apple juice.

"Knowing Prince Alvah he'll want to go into the city. Which I would highly advise against." Ivan sighed as Tonya looked at him. "You are the bracelet bearer. If anyone saw you with it that would make you a prime target for attacks. I would really hate to see anything happen to you."

"I guess you're right. I mean it's only how Prince Alvah spotted me this morning. It's what got me into this mess in the first place to. If this thing wasn't so flashy it would be easier to hide."

Tonya glared at the bracelet around her wrist as she realized just how much of a pain it really was. Part of her wished it was just another gaudy piece of jewelry so that she wouldn't have to worry so much about things. An idea came to her as she quickly stood and faced Ivan who wondered what she was thinking.

"Ivan, you wouldn't happen to have any spare material lying around would you? Preferably silk or velvet?" She asked as Ivan thought about it.

"We may. Would you like me to get you some?" He asked, not quite sure what her plan was.

"Yes please." She said as Ivan left to find something for the girl while she dug into her breakfast.

Tonya finished her breakfast quickly and moved it to the side as Ivan came back with a piece of black silk. It surprised him when he watched her tear a long piece off and lay it down as she slipped the bracelet over her wrist. He watched as she wrapped the silk around the bracelet, making the pieces overlap each other to give it a pattern. She left the gems exposed so that they seemed apart of the design as she held the now covered bracelet up for Ivan.

"It's not much of a change, but it's enough to make it look like costume jewelry. And since no one but the royal family and servant know I have it, no one will recognize the thing." She grinned as Ivan was amazed by her work.

"I have to admit that is a very ingenious idea Miss Tonya. Hiding it in plain sight." He chuckled as she put it back on.

"Exactly." She laughed as there was a knock on her door.

"Tonya you ready?" Alvah called out as she flipped her now dry hair over her shoulder.

"Be safe." Ivan said as Tonya nodded before walking out to meet Alvah. Even dressed in relaxation clothes he was still impressive looking.

"Well, what do you have planned for me?" She asked as Alvah grinned.

"I know you probably got to see a lot of the city while you were here on exchange, but I haven't been out in a while. So I figured we'd go sightseeing." Alvah said as he latched on to her arm and drug her behind him.

The prince was a ball of energy. Running from one place to the other. Going from the shopping district, to the casinos (naturally she couldn't go in since she was only nineteen so they didn't stay long), to watching street performers, and finally heading out to a park. Even then he didn't seem to slow down. A small festival was taking place so Alvah was running from stand to stand as Tonya struggled to keep up with him. He was more of a kid than Nagit was. But it was nice to be running around as if she was a normal girl again. It almost made her feel like she was back home just enjoying an outing with a good friend. Alvah even acted silly with her as the two tried on random items whenever they came by clothing vendors. What really surprised the girl was how Alvah talked with just about every vendor he went to. Seems that the prince was known for always rushing about.

"So what do you want to do next?" Alvah asked as the two enjoyed the popsicles he'd gotten them.

"I don't know. We pretty much went everywhere in the park." Tonya said as the two walked along a path. "Hey, is that a lookout over there?"

Tonya pointed to a small railing as Alvah motioned her on. The two walked over and Tonya was amazed at the sight before her. This was one thing she hadn't seen before. Down below them was a small beach with crystal clear waters. A lighthouse stood in the distance, adding to the picturesque scene. She looked at the prince who read the question in her eyes as he led her down the hill and to the beach. Tonya kicked her shoes and socks off, the sand feeeling good between her toes.

"This is one of my favorite places to come to. The air is always calm and our waters are some of the cleanest in the world. If you walk along those rocks during low tide you can look at all the tide pools around here. Each one is unique and I always like watching the creatures in them. Our coral reefs are really beautiful too since we have nothing polluting our waters." Alvah explained as she looked out over the water.

"This is amazing. See I'm from a dry area and we don't have anything like this around. But our mountains are beautiful in their own right." Tonya said as Alvah looked down at her.

"So you've never been to the sea?" He asked as she shook her head. "Well then you have to go swimming here at least once! The water feels amazing."

"Maybe next time. After all neither one of us is really dressed for swimming" Tonya said as she looked to him. "Alvah what are you doing?"

The prince was taking off his shirt and kicking his shoes off as he ran towards the water. He pulled his socks off before diving in as Tonya watched in amazement. She couldn't believe he'd just done that. She dropped her shoes as she watched in disbelief. Alvah popped up as the sun reflected off the water in his hair. Making it a scene that many girls would kill to see. Tonya shook her head as she laughed at him. Leaving her shoes near his as she walked out into the water as it lapped on to her feet.

"Oh come on! You have to try this!" Alvah hollered as he splashed around.

"I'm good here." She called back as she looked out towards the light house.

Taking advantage of her lack of attention, Alvah squirted water at Tonya with his hands as it hit her in the face. The girl screamed in shock as she wiped the water off her face. She turned to glare at Alvah who was laughing at her as he closed his eyes. He could hear splashing as he wondered what was causing the noise. He opened his eyes to see Tonya launch herself at him, tackling the boy into the water. The two both came up as Alvah just stared at the girl who splashed water in his face as she started laughing. Alvah couldn't help but laugh too as they got into a splash fight. After a while they got out of the water and moved off the beach and to the grass where they just lied out in the sun.

"This is the most fun I've had in a long time." Alvah breathed as he looked over at Tonya.

"Me too. I'm glad I got to spend this time with you Alvah. It felt good to just act like a kid again." She giggled as Alvah sat up.

"Now I can see why Nagit acted the way he did this morning with you. You know he's never that open with his feelings around strangers?" Alvah asked as Tonya sat up.

"I got that feeling. But I'm glad to see that he's opened up more." She smiled as Alvah looked at her.

"You sure are an interesting person Tonya. I like that." He said as he shoved her lightly.

"You're not too bad yourself." She bumped him back as the two shared another laugh before heading back to the palace in their still damp clothes.

* * *

And another prince is introduced! Not a whole lot to say on this one. Just really tired from school and will be glad when it's out for the semester. Anyways let me know what you thought.


	4. Ch 4 Thrown for a Loop

Ok I know I'm a bit late on the update but hey can you blame me for enjoying a few days of freedom since school has ended? Anyways if any of my Ninja Love fans are here the new story is in progress but it will be a while before I start uploading simply because I want to make sure I'm happy with the way things are going before I put it up. Anyways on with the show!

~*Thrown For A Loop*~

It was late as Prince Chezem walked alone in the hallway. After a long day's work all he wanted to do was head back to his room and curl up with a good book. He didn't wish to dwell on the news of the bracelet bearer and when she would possibly come knocking down his door. So far she'd only been seen by Alvah and Nagit. The two didn't say much about her, but they both wore huge grins on their faces. Making the others curious as to what type of person the girl was. Except for Chezem. He just wanted to do his best to avoid the girl as much as possible. It would be one less hassle for him to worry about in his already hectic life. He stopped to peak out the window and look out over the grounds. The night was calm and soothing. Just how he liked it.

"What's this?" Chezem whispered as he turned to see lights still on in the direction of the stables.

Curious as to who would still be out at this time of night, he headed out towards the stables. Following the worn out path that led to the stables and pens, he could hear noises. The closer he got, the louder the noises got as well. When the pens came into view he was surprised by what he saw. A girl in the middle of the pen holding on to a long piece of rope. And a horse was trotting around the pen in a perfect circle. Not tugging on the rope, leaving a little slack as she just passed the rope around behind her. She hollered at the horse, pulling it towards her before rubbing it down and sending it trotting in the opposite direction.

"Wow, she really is good." Alvah whistled as Nagit grinned.

"Told ya so." He said as he watched Tonya pull the horse towards her once more. Untying the rope and letting the horse go for the night.

"At this rate he'll be ready to ride before long. Still needs a little more groundwork, but he's getting there." Tonya said as she climbed out of the pen.

Chezem just watched from behind one of the trees on the grounds. Curious as to how the girl had gotten the horse to do what she had wanted it to do. As Chezem shifted his weight, he ended up stepping on a twig. Alerting the well trained girl as she turned to catch the prince watching them. He was busted. Before he had a chance to walk away though, Alvah spotted him as well. He made his way towards the shy prince who was trying to retreat, and failing at it.

"Chezem, how come you're just standing there?" Alvah asked as the younger man looked away.

"Alvah is that one of your brothers?" Tonya asked as Alvah stepped out of the way to reveal Chezem.

"This is my younger brother Chezem. He's the 5th prince." Alvah explained as Tonya smiled and walked over.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tonya Shadray." She held out her hand as Chezem just looked at it. A look of disdain clear on his face. One that was much more intense than what Nagit had given her the first day she'd been forced captive. She lowered it as Alvah stepped over to her.

"He's not too good with people." Alvah whispered as she nodded.

"Well I take you were watching me work with the horse? It seems to be popular amongst everyone here." Tonya said as she motioned to Alvah and Nagit. "Hate to break it to you but we're done for the night. But I'll be working with him tomorrow if you want to come back then."

With that she walked away from the prince, heading to put the long lunge rope away as Nagit quizzed the girl on everything they'd watched tonight. Alvah just stood there with Chezem who wondered why he was still there. Eventually the other two came back as Alvah joined in the conversation. Chezem followed along silently behind the three. Listening to little bits of the conversation. Catching Tonya glancing back at him every so often to make sure he was still with them before looking forward again. Chezem wondered why the girl wasn't trying to talk to him. He was a new face, a new prince to quiz. Yet here she was just giving him his space as they all made their way back to the palace. The girl didn't even seem fazed by the fact that he'd given her the brush off earlier when she'd tried to introduce herself.

"So any idea as to what you're going to do tomorrow Tonya? Since both of us are busy?" Alvah asked as she shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll find something to occupy my time." Tonya said as the two just looked at her. "What? Can't a girl have time to herself."

"If that's what you want." Nagit said as looked at the girl with his big eyes.

"We just don't want you to be bored." Alvah said as he smiled.

"Trust me I'll be fine." Tonya waved as they all made their way inside the palace. "Go get some rest you two."

"Night." They both said before walking off in the opposite direction. Leaving Tonya and Chezem standing their alone.

"….Do you have to walk this way?" Chezem asked after a while as Tonya looked up at him.

"Yeah. My room is down this hall and around the corner." She pointed as the bracelet jingled on her arm. Chezem was surprised to see it wrapped up as Tonya followed his gaze.

"You covered it up?" He asked as he reached out to touch it.

"Yeah. Figured it would draw less attention to me that way. Plus Ivan doesn't seem to worry about me going out as much with it like this." Tonya smiled as the two started walking.

"So you're the bracelet holder. Tell me, when do you intend to meet with me?" Chezem asked softly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Whenever you want to meet. I'm not just going to force myself on you. Nagit and Alvah were both kind of drawn to me. So I figured I would let the rest of you come meet me in your own time." She said as Chezem was surprised by her answer.

"You're going to let us decide?" He asked as the two stopped walking.

"Why not? After hanging out with Alvah and Nagit for the past few days I can see that you all might have crazy schedules. And since you all know I'm here now it's better to let y'all either come find me at your convenience or send Ivan to hunt me down." She smiled as Chezem was thrown for yet another loop.

"….I see…." He whispered as Tonya sighed.

"Anyways it's late. Goodnight Prince Chezem." Tonya bowed slightly before taking off back down the hall to her room.

_._._

Tonya stretched her arms out as she walked back from the bath. It was early and she'd just finished off another run. Feeling good as she grew comfortable sleeping in her room finally. Remembering what her two friends had said last night, Tonya headed into her room and looked out the window. Figuring today would be a warm day, she changed from her pants to shorts and decided to kill time at the stables just hanging around the horses. Knowing that whenever she got around animals she tended to lose track of time. After all, they were her only tie to home.

"So Prince Chezem, about your inheritance…" A greedy voice asked as Tonya stopped and peeked around the corner.

"It hasn't even become mine yet Minister Balam." Chezem said softly as he clearly did not wish to be speaking to the man.

"I'm just saying we should start making plans for the future. We should start thinking about what you could do for your country once it does become yours." The minister said as he rubbed his hands together greedily. Clearly having only one thing on his mind as he pestered the prince.

"Money grubbing bastard." Tonya muttered to herself as she couldn't help what she did next.

All talking ceased between the two as they were surprised to see the girl walking towards them. Balam wondered who she was as Chezem's eyes widened. She put on a smile as she looped her arm through Chezem's as both men were shocked by her action.

"Prince Chezem, I've been looking for you. Did you forget that we had an appointment today?" She asked, putting her back to Balam so that she could wink. A sign to tell him to play along for now.

"Of course. I apologize for making you wait. If you will excuse me minister." Chezem nodded as he let Tonya lead him off.

The two walked down the hall, arm in arm as he wondered what the girl had in mind. Once they reached the garden she let him go and turned on her heels to take a deep bow. Coming back up with a grin on her face as he wondered what had gotten into her.

"And you are welcome. I could tell that he was making you uncomfortable. I don't blame you. Just looking at him gave me the creeps." Tonya shivered as Chezem tilted his head.

"…You did that to help me?" He asked as she nodded. "But we barely know each other."

"Does someone need an excuse to help out another?" she asked as she tilted her head while smiling warmly at him.

Chezem was now thoroughly confused. Everything he expected the girl to do or say, she did almost the exact opposite. He vaguely wondered if she had some ulterior motive up her sleeve. But when he looked at her he could detect no hint of deception. Perhaps this is why Alvah and Nagit were so attracted to the girl.

"Tell me, do you have anything planned?" He asked as Tonya shook her head.

"No. I was just going to the stables. Why?" She asked as he motioned for her to follow.

"It would be troublesome if Balam ran into one of us without the other. So it would be best for you to stay with me for now." Chezem said as Tonya fell in step with him.

"Um, sure." She muttered as Chezem led them back into the palace.

After checking the hallways he led them to his room as he opened the door and motioned her in. Tonya was amazed as to how many books were stacked on top of each other around the room. There had to easily be about a hundred of them within the room alone. Chezem closed the door behind them as he waited to for the girl to start trying to fill the peace with chatter. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and braced himself. He at least owed her a little time for helping him out earlier. But when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see her jumping from one pile of books to the next. Her eyes filled with pure joy as she read over the various titles. By now Chezem felt like he wanted to fall over. How much longer was the girl going to continue acting the total opposite of what he expected?

"Wow, you have a bit of everything in here." Tonya breathed as Chezem walked over to his chair. "Have you read all these?"

"Most of them. I prefer to read in my spare time." He said as he pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on.

"You don't mind do you?" She asked as she held up a book by Shakespeare as he shook his head.

If it meant keeping her quiet then he could care less. Just because the girl had helped him didn't mean he was any more accepting of having the bracelet bearer around him. He turned to his book as he watched her curl up on his couch and began reading. As the silence drug on Chezem found himself peeking over his own book to watch the girl. It hadn't all been an act earlier. She was truly lost in the book as he watched her lips slowly move as she mouthed certain lines to herself. Her eyes focused solely upon the pages as she seemed to be in her own little world. Chezem had never seen anyone that fascinated by books before. It just wasn't something one could fake. But the silence was broken when Tonya's stomach let out a growl as the girl froze while a blush creeped on to her face.

"Oops…guess that means I have to stop here." Tonya sighed as she put the book down.

"Are you leaving?" He asked as she stood up, rubbing her head as she did so.

"Yeah. If I don't I'll literally forget to eat later and well that wouldn't be good if I passed out when working tonight. But it was nice reading with you Prince Chezem." She said as she turned and headed for the door.

"…Wait, I'll go with you." He hopped up out of his chair and put his glasses away as Tonya waited on him.

The two made their way to the kitchen as he watched Tonya buzz about, picking out things she wanted to eat. He'd never gone and just picked out his own food before. A few of the maids were a little nervous seeing the girl help herself, especially in front of one of the princes, but Tonya refused to change her ways as she grabbed the last thing she wanted and headed out with Chezem holding an apple in his hands. The girl had gotten herself some fruit, bread, cheese, and water. The two went to eat it at the table as they fell into silence once again.

"Why?" Chezem found himself asking as Tonya looked up with a piece of cheese hanging from her mouth. "Why do you insist on doing things yourself when you know you have the palace servants to do things for you?"

"It's just not who I am. I've always just done things for myself. Plus I feel bad asking someone as the same status as me to do anything for me." She giggled as Chezem just looked at her.

"You certainly are a strange foreigner. Is everyone in the U.S. the same as you?" He asked as the girl shook her head.

"No. Most would just sit back and enjoy the pampering. Plus all the running around helps to keep me from getting bored on days like this. Prince Chezem, can I ask you something now?" She ventured as he nodded. "Why do you shut yourself off from everyone?"

Chezem looked away as she waited for him to answer. He hadn't been expecting such a blunt question right away from the girl. Tonya patiently gazing at him as she wondered if he would answer her or not. After all he'd only brushed her off last night when she'd tried to introduce herself. Tonya let out a soft sigh before looking away. Meaning that he didn't have to answer. Chezem hung his head as he felt bad for being so mistrusting of the girl. But then again, it was all he knew. To not trust anyone or allow them close to him in anyway.

"It's fine. I won't pry. Lord knows I hate it when people do it to me." She laughed weakly as Chezem thought he picked up on a bit of irritation, but not at him. "Anyways it was fun hanging out with you today."

"Where are you going?" He asked as he watched her stand.

"To work with that horse again. If I don't he'll just get stupid and I'll have to start over. Besides, I doubt the other two will be free by tonight. So no sense in waiting around. If you'll excuse me." Tonya said as she got up and left. Just leaving the prince there as his confusion just skyrocketed even more.

_._._

'Prince Chezem is by far the most shut off. I wonder why that is?' Tonya thought to herself as she headed towards the stables to get her gear.

Since she was staying here, Tonya had requested a few things to help her with training the horse to make things a little easier. The stable hands were all but willing to comply if it meant learning some new tricks from the girl to better handle the horses. She hummed to herself as she flipped the lights on in the stable and headed towards the tack room. Pulling the door open before stepping in and turning on the light inside.

"My, my, well aren't you just a busy little girl?" A voice teased as Tonya turned upon hearing it. It surprised her to see Prince Jun leaning against the doorframe as he smiled at the girl.

"Can I help you? Prince Jun correct?" She asked as she faced him fully.

"Oh no. I just came to meet the bracelet holder. Word has gotten around that you wish to let us meet you whenever we feel up to it. So I figured I'd come say hello." He bowed slightly as Tonya arched a brow. Clearly annoyed with his fake words.

"Just tell me why you're really here. You don't have to put on an act to talk to me." Tonya sighed as Jun's eyes widened slightly.

"Well, well, aren't we perceptive? Tell me what gave me away?" Jun asked as all his smiles went away. Only to be replaced by a smirk.

"Your eyes. If you were really trying to be friendly they wouldn't be trying to hide your sneakiness." Tonya folded her arms as Jun chuckled.

"You know, you must be the first person to ever see through my façade. I'm impressed." Jun said as he started to walk towards her.

As this was going on Chezem happened to be heading towards the stables. Figuring he could try and at least make an attempt to speak to the girl. Especially since she kept him constantly curious as to what she was going to do or say next. Sure enough he saw the light on in the stables already. But there was another figure near the tack room. It was Jun. Chezem snuck over quietly as he watched his older brother slowly saunter over to the girl who was already near the back wall. And she wasn't wearing her usual smile as she kept her honey brown eyes on Jun. Chezem wondered what was going on as he hid around the corner and continued to watch.

"I've had years of practice." Tonya smirked herself as Jun stopped just short of her. "Now I'll ask again, what is it you want?"

"Oh I spoke the truth when I said I wanted to meet you. According to Nagit and Alvah, you're just amazing. And then I saw you with Chezem today as well. You were all smiles every time you hung out with each of them. Tell me, are you growing friendlier with my brothers?" Jun asked as he placed a hand on his hip.

"Why shouldn't I? They've all given me no reason to not like them. Unlike what you're doing now." Her voice was coated in annoyance as Jun chuckled.

"I see you have a bit of fight in you. I must admit, I like that." He said as he stepped towards her.

Chezem watched as he grabbed her wrists and pushed her back against the wall hard. Pinning her arms above her head as the girl narrowed her eyes at him. Chezem wondered what Jun was doing as he removed one hand from her wrists and cupped the girl's face. Tonya had to force herself to take a deep breath in order to keep her annoyance from turning into anger with the prince as Jun pressed himself closer.

"Tell me, what would it take to get you all to myself?" Jun whispered as his lips hovered near hers.

"I'm warning you only once. Let me go." Tonya said just as softly as Jun chuckled and moved even closer.

Chezem couldn't allow this to go on. He walked into the room and was about to tear Jun off the girl. But he stopped when he saw Tonya ram her head as hard as she could into Jun's. Causing the prince to fall back in pain as both of them had a thin line of blood trail down the side of their faces. Jun touched the blood and then looked at the girl in shock as she stood there with her eyes narrowed, her gaze intense. Proving once again that she wasn't an ordinary girl.

* * *

And two more princes have been introduced! Naturally there will be more of Jun in the next chapter of course. So until then I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Can't wait till you see what you all thought XD


	5. Ch 5 Clean Slate

Once again I love the many reviews and speculations you have about the story! Hearing what you think will happen next makes me smile and glad that you all are getting so into the story :3 Anyways updates have been getting longer I know but summer classes have started now so bear with me as you all did with my Ninja Love story. Enjoy!

~*Clean Slate*~

"I warned you." Tonya smirked as Jun stood there in stunned silence. Fighting against the pain in his head as he was shocked by what the girl had just done.

"Miss Tonya are you ok?" The two broke off their staring contest as Chezem rushed over to the girl. Both as surprised as the other that the silent man had arrived when he had.

"Prince Chezem?" She asked as Jun pushed past his brother, disappearing into the shadows of the night to lick his wounds.

"Here." He pulled a handkerchief out of one of the folds of his pocket and lightly dabbed her head. Causing her to wince a bit from the pain. "What were you thinking?"

"Wait, did you see that?" Tonya asked in surprise as he nodded.

"Jun can be very rash. He also has a bad temper. He could've hurt you really bad if I hadn't been here. You must be more careful." Chezem chastised as she looked up at him. "Keep pressure on your head."

Tonya did as he asked as Chezem quickly closed everything up and turned off all the lights before grabbing her wrist lightly and leading her out of there. He took her back to her room and led the girl to the bed, hovering over her as he looked at her head. Telling her not to move as he left her alone in the room as she just watched him leave. Tonya struggled to believe that he was the same prince she'd spent most of the day with. Going from quiet and cut off, to caring and slightly demanding. Well, at least it was something different.

A dull ache began to spread throughout her head as Tonya rose to go to her bathroom. Looking in the mirror she could see a knot forming as it was already changing colors. She wiped the dried blood off her face and then looked at her head. A cut could be seen near her hairline as she sighed and went to sit back on the bed. Chezem returned shortly with Ivan who had a first aid kit in hand as he sat near the girl. He gently removed her hand as he looked at the cut while Tonya held her hair back for him.

"Miss Tonya what happened to cause you to get this injury?" Ivan asked as he prepared the ointment for the cut.

"I slipped out at the stables. The floors had just been cleaned and water had gotten on the bottom of my boots. So when I went to climb in the pen I slipped and hit one of the bars on the panel pretty hard. Happens all the time back home. Thankfully Chezem was there to help me." She smiled at Ivan before glancing at Chezem. He wondered why she was covering for Jun as her eyes told him to just keep quiet and go with the story.

"Yes, well it's a good thing he happened upon you when he did." Ivan said as he began dabbing her head lightly.

The girl winced again as she did her best to remain still for him. After applying the ointment Ivan put a bandage on the cut and handed Tonya an ice pack for the swelling before leaving. She looked to Chezem who was still standing there as she motioned for him to sit down. He did so slowly, narrowing his eyes in confusion at the girl as she waited for him to speak.

"Why cover for Jun?" He finally asked as she adjusted the icepack.

"I didn't want to start a family feud. If word got out that he assaulted me then Alvah and Nagit would never let him live it down. It could potentially drive a wedge between you all and I don't want to be the cause for that. Besides I'm sure he's smarting just as much as I am now. I bruised the guy's ego. Let's just leave it at that." Tonya sighed as she leaned on her free arm.

"Not many people would just keep quiet. You truly are a good person." Chezem smiled as Tonya shrugged. "Tonya…"

"Yes Prince Chezem?" She asked as he hung his head.

"…..Remember when you asked why I shut myself off from others?" He said softly as she nodded. "It's because I can't trust anyone who gets near me."

"Why's that?" Tonya asked just as softly as Chezem ran his fingers through his hair.

"My mother was already extremely wealthy when my father married her. She had rights to various diamond mines and oil fields. And some day they are to be mine." He started off as he looked out at nothing.

"And people are constantly trying to get close to you for that reason alone aren't they?" Tonya guessed as Chezem nodded. "I see. But what made you decide to tell me this?"

"Well, the fact that I misjudged you. I thought you were just acting out a ploy to get closer to me and my brothers. To try and use us. I can see now that I was extremely wrong and ask that you forgive me." He bowed his head as Tonya smiled at him. She reached out and lightly rapped him on the head with her knuckles as he snapped up, wondering why she'd done that.

"It's ok. Each of you has your own way of dealing with things. You shut yourself out from others because you fear the lies they may speak. It's perfectly understandable, especially after what you told me. But I'll tell you what, I'll make you a promise." Tonya said as Chezem's eyes widened a bit. "I promise that if you need a friend I'll be there. If you ask me something, I'll always tell you the truth. And if you ever need help all you have to do is call." The girl held out her pinky as Chezem looked at it.

"What's this?" He asked as Tonya giggled.

"This is what's called a pinky promise. Meaning that I'll keep my word on everything I just said. All you have to do is hook your pinky around mine to complete it." She smiled as he held up his own pinky.

Chezem looked at his pinky, and then to hers. He slowly wrapped his pinky around hers as Tonya did the same and then shook on it. Chezem found himself laughing at the simple gesture as Tonya joined in, glad to see that she'd made a breakthrough with the shy prince. But while she was now on good terms with Chezem, the same couldn't be said for Jun.

_._._

For the next couple of days Jun watched from afar once again, wondering if the girl had told anyone about what had happened. He knew that he would get into big trouble if she decided to open her mouth. Especially since Chezem could back her up. Any time he heard a knock on his door he expected to see the king or Ivan with guards surrounding him as the girl stood behind them acting like she was traumatized. But nothing happened, no one came for the prince, and his nerves only began to build. One day he caught himself watching Tonya and Alvah messing around as Nagit sat nearby watching.

"She knows you've been watching her." Jun jumped a bit upon hearing the voice of his younger brother.

"Chezem?" Jun asked as the dark skinned man stepped up beside him, his eyes on the girl.

"Tonya hasn't told anyone. The night it happened she made me promise to do the same. So you can relax." Chezem said as Jun looked from his brother back to the smiling girl.

"But why?" He wondered aloud as Chezem let out a chuckle.

"She didn't wish to cause strife in our family. Knowing that Alvah would come after you something fierce if she said anything. Nagit probably would've done something as well." Chezem folded his arms as Jun glanced at his brother.

"I'm guessing you would've as well?" Jun said as Chezem looked at him.

"I thought about it. But as I said she didn't wish to cause trouble. Figuring that knot and cut on your head were enough of a payback for what you tried to do." Chezem laughed softly as he covered his mouth.

"Well she'd be right about that. Damn girl has a hard head." Jun groaned as he reached up to touch his still tender head.

The two stood in silence as they continued to watch the scene before them. The girl was smiling happily, perfectly content with life at the moment despite the duty given to her. And despite what Jun had tried to do to her as well, forcing himself upon the girl only to have it backlash upon him. As the group was heading back in, Alvah spotted the two standing in the shade and waved at them as Tonya looked at Jun. A smile on her face as she made a zipping motion across her lips as she locked eyes with him. Her eyes gleaming mischievously as Jun looked away from the smug girl.

"Hey Jun! We were thinking about playing a game later if you wanna join?" Alvah grinned as Tonya tapped him on the head.

"You have work first. I had Ivan show me your work schedule and I'm not going to let you slack off just because you want to." She warned as Alvah narrowed his eyes at her in annoyance. "Besides I told Prince Chezem that I was going to spend time with him today. You forget I now have three of you that I have to divide my time amongst."

"Don't forget you're going to spend tomorrow with me." Nagit said as he tugged on her arm.

"I know, I already told you we'd go riding." She smiled as Jun watched the scene before him.

"You should consider getting to know her instead of trying to force her to do what you want." Chezem whispered to Jun before he started to walk away.

"Hey wait up!" Tonya hollered as she ran to catch up with Chezem. "Short legs here. Slow down a bit!"

Tonya said as she caught up to the prince. Even shy Chezem, who couldn't stand people, was trying to get to know the girl. Jun lowered his gaze as he turned and walked away. Not wishing for his emotions to betray him in front of the others. Jun just couldn't understand the girl. Couldn't understand how she seemed to keep worming her way under his brothers' skin and drawing out who they really were. Jun stopped and looked at his head in a mirror as he lightly touched it. It was still tender, but the coloring had faded. The memory of the night flashed in his head as he recalled her warning. How he'd ignored it, figuring the girl was bluffing or just shy. And then remembering the stinging pain he'd felt when she'd rammed her head into his. Standing there with a smirk on her face as he'd held his bleeding head. He chuckled as he let his hand fall back down to his side.

"She certainly isn't scared easily." Jun said in a praising tone as he headed back to his room to take care of work.

Later that evening…

Tonya was gathering up her gear once again as Chezem shadowed her. Asking her all kinds of questions, curious as to what each item would be used for. She patiently answered all him as she watched his eyes light up every time he learned something new. Tonya had never realized how much like a curious little puppy Chezem was as she watched him exam everything she was going to use that evening to work the horse. Watching from the shadows was Jun. Surprised to see his brother acting the way he was. Never having seen Chezem so open with anyone before. Jun took a deep breath as he walked forward, clearing his voice as he did so. The two stopped talking as Jun stood before them. Tonya could feel Chezem tense up next to her as she placed a calming hand on him. Motioning for Jun to speak as the prince knelt down and took her hand. Placing his forehead to it as Tonya wondered what was going on.

"Miss Tonya I am here to apologize for my rude behavior a few days ago. I only did what I did because I figured it would be easiest for me to try and become the next king if I tried to make you mine. Make you want me and only me instead of spending time with others. Even going as far as to try and force myself upon you. But you saw through it all. For this I apologize." Jun kissed her hand softly as Tonya looked from Jun to Chezem who was smiling. Tonya herself wasn't quite used to this and quickly pulled her hand away as Jun looked at her, wondering if he'd offended her again.

"Stand up. You don't have to be so formal with me." Tonya blushed slightly as Jun stood.

"Chezem told me about how you've been quiet about the whole incident. I know you didn't exactly have me in mind when you decided upon such a thing, but I thank you regardless." Jun bowed as Tonya sighed as she walked over and pushed his shoulders back up.

"Again you don't need to be so formal. But you are forgiven for what happened. Now perhaps we can start over?" Tonya said as she held her hand out to him, a smile on her face. "I'm Tonya Shadray."

"Prince Jun, pleasure to meet you." He laughed as he shook her hand. Chezem nodded as Jun looked from his brother to the cut on Tonya's head. He brushed her hair out of the way and looked at it. "I am truly sorry that I was the reason for this to happen to you."

"Oh don't worry about it! I'm hard headed so no major damage was done. I've done way worse than this to myself, so don't feel bad." Tonya waved it off as Jun let her hair fall back over it. "Besides it was kind of hot when you pushed me against the wall."

Both princes felt their faces grow hot as the girl started laughing. She winked at them both to show she was merely kidding as she broke into another fit of laughs which caused her to fall on the ground. Even then she didn't stop laughing as Jun shook his head and found himself joining in. Chezem did as well as he'd never seen such an interesting sight before him. Glad to see that all was smoothed over between the two as Jun offered his hand to the girl who'd finally stopped laughing. He pulled her up as she fell into his chest at the force of his tug.

"What's going on here?!" Both turned to see Alvah with steam coming out of his ears as he and Nagit just stared at the two. Jun glanced at Tonya with a playful look in his eyes as he wrapped an arm around the girl.

"Don't you know? I came to claim her for some alone time." Jun said as Alvah growled at the scene before him.

"Tonya, I didn't know you and Jun had a thing." Nagit said with a blush on his face as Tonya shook her head and sighed.

This set Chezem into a whole new fit of laughter as the others looked at the normally quiet boy and then began laughing with him once again. Leaving only Alvah confused as he wondered what was going on.

_._._

"Well today was interesting." Tonya giggled as Chezem glanced down at the smaller girl.

After working with the horse for a bit she'd called it quits. A headache had formed pretty quickly and she wanted to get something for it before it got unbearable. Since Chezem walked the same way she did, he offered to take her back to her room.

"What made you forgive Jun so quickly?" Chezem asked as Tonya kept her eyes forward.

"The fact that he'd even bothered to apologize at all. It tells a lot about someone if they're willing to admit they're wrong about something. Especially when they're used to getting their way." She said as Chezem nodded.

By now she was used to his off the wall questions. It was how they spent most of their time together. Chezem constantly quizzing her on anything and everything as she did her best to explain it all to him. Despite her promise, it surprised him as to just how honest the girl was with him. The two walked into her room as she threw her stuff on the couch and found the waiting medication. Sitting on the nightstand was the book the king had given to her. He walked over to look at it and was surprised by what he saw.

"Beauty and the Beast?" He asked as Tonya took the pills.

"Yeah. It was a favorite of mine. When I was a little girl my mom had bought it for me. She and my dad used to read it to me all the time." Tonya smiled as she thought back.

"Doesn't your family miss you? I mean I know you are stuck here for now, but you could video chat with them if you'd like?" Chezem offered as he watched her face cloud over.

"My mom passed away when she I was little, so I live with my uncle now. As for my father…he passed away a couple of years ago." Tonya said softly as her face fell.

It was the first time Chezem had seen the girl in this kind of mood. Even before the two had started speaking, he could never recall seeing her look as she did now. Staring off at nothing as she seemed to try and keep her true feelings inside. It was a look he'd seen on his own face many times. One that depicted loneliness and a bit of anger. He walked over and put his arms around the girl, surprising her. She tried to look up only to feel Chezem lean his cheek on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry if I've caused you to think of something unpleasant." He said softly as his voice was coated with concern. He felt her arms encircle him as she hugged him back as she pressed her cheek to his chest.

"No its fine. And even though I'm stuck here I've gotten to make four incredible friends already. So don't worry about me Prince Chezem." Tonya whispered as the two separated.

"Just Chezem. No need to be formal if we're friends right?" He smiled down at her as she nodded.

"Ow…" She touched her head lightly as a dull throbbing began to pick up.

"Does it hurt?" He asked as he moved her hair back so he could look at it.

"Only a bit. It shouldn't take long for the medication to kick in. I'll go to bed then." Tonya sighed as she closed her eyes.

What she felt next surprised her. Something soft touched her head where her cut was as her eyes snapped open. She glanced up to see Chezem kissing her head lightly before pulling away and allowing her hair to fall back over it. He glanced down at her and smiled as she fought hard against a blush.

"It's something my mother used to do for me on the rare occasions I would get hurt. I could remember always feeling better afterwards. Did it help?" He asked as Tonya found herself nodding. "Good. I'm glad."

"Uh…thank you for looking after me Chezem." Tonya said as the prince smiled.

"Feel better Tonya." He placed a hand on her head before leaving her alone in her room.

'What just happened?' Tonya thought to herself as she slowly began to change and get ready for bed.

* * *

This chapter should've given a pretty big hint as to who Tonya will be leaning towards. But there are many chapters left so no jumping to conclusions folks! And for those of you who thought I was being mean to Jun ha! I just have to play to his character a bit is all my dear fans. Anyways that is enough rambling can't wait to see all those lovely reviews!


	6. Ch 6 Hide and Seek

Oh man! Sorry about the long wait everyone. Somehow my free summer time just disappeared between my two summer classes and other little odds and ends. For those who've been asking the spin off for Ninja Love is still in progress but is close to making it's premier. For now here's the latest for Prince Love. Enjoy! I'm gonna go take me a shot now...

~*Hide and Seek*~

Footsteps echoed as Tonya ran down a hall she'd never been to before. Her, as well as Alvah and Nagit, were involved in a game of hide and seek. And since Jun had ratted her out the last three times she'd taken off to an area that she had a feeling none of them really expected her to go to. As she slowed down she looked at the various rooms and wondered which one she should pick. Upon hearing distinct light footsteps, she'd darted inside a random room and closed the door softly.

"No way you're getting me again Jun." Tonya smirked as she turned to look around the room she was in.

It was very clean and neat, with nothing out of place. She found herself wandering over to the magnificent wooden desk and running her fingers over it. The papers on top of it were a mess and she couldn't help it as she reached out and fixed the stack. Messy papers were a pet peeve of hers. Satisfied with how the stack looked, her eyes drifted over the papers and to the elegant script.

"Wow….It's beautiful…"She whispered as she continued to look at it. "Wish I could write like that."

"What is a commoner like you doing in my room?" Tonya jumped as she turned to see Lambert glaring daggers at her. She held her chest tightly, for fear her heart would jump out from the scare she'd just been given.

"Oh…Uh well see we were playing hide and seek and….I didn't know this was your room and I'm very sorry!" She managed to spit out as Lambert arched a brow at the girl as she bowed. His eyes fell to the wrapped up bracelet around her wrist as he walked forward to get a better look. He jerked her wrist up hard, causing her slight pain as he looked at it.

"Is this the bracelet of succession? What have you done to it?" Lambert demanded as he looked past it and to her. Feeling her tense up in his grip as her face instantly clouded over with anger.

"I covered it to prevent drawing attention to myself. That way I can go out when the other princes wish to. I'll take my wrist back now." Tonya snapped as she jerked free from his grasp, rubbing her hurt wrist.

"What an insolent girl." Lambert scoffed as Tonya rolled her eyes.

"And to think such nice writing came from such an ass." She muttered as Lambert growled.

"Are you saying you have a problem with me?" He hissed as he stepped closer to the girl.

"I didn't till you rudely yanked my arm. If you're supposed to be a prince then have some manners! Jeez not even Jun was this rude when we first met and that's saying something." Tonya huffed as she met his challenge.

"You are refusing to back down?" Lambert asked as Tonya's smirk came back.

"You bet your ass." She said as Lambert made a disgusted face.

"Such vulgar language. Then again I guess it can't be helped. You are nothing more than a commoner. So you probably never even learned proper manners." Lambert fired back as a smirk of his own appeared on his face.

"Ouch, I'm hurt. Look you aren't the first and won't be the last to insult how I talk. So 'excuse' me if I prefer to express myself with my vulgar language. Beats being a pompous ass bastard." Tonya snapped as she took a step towards the prince, surprising him.

"There you are. Oh, Lambert!" Jun stopped in his tracks as the two were still locked in their glaring match.

"For once I'm glad to see you Jun." Tonya said as she tore her eyes away from the fuming blonde.

"What happened here?" Jun asked as he sensed the tension in the air.

"Simple. Your brother here just learned in a less painful way that I don't back down from anyone." Tonya hissed as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Great. Now they're both going to be insufferable." Jun muttered to himself as Tonya strode past him.

Tonya's anger at the arrogant prince drove her on for quite a ways. Taking her down a few hallways and the stairs until she felt like she was far enough away from Lambert. Finally she sat down on a bench just outside the palace and took a deep calming breath as Jun waited for her to pick her head up. When she did so, he arched an amused brow at her as she stuck her tongue out at him. Jun walked over and sat beside her as Lambert's face flashed in her mind.

"He sure is a piece of work." Tonya snapped as Jun chuckled.

"Lambert has never been very receptive to anyone. Unless you hold power or can offer our country some good, he usually won't give you the time of day. Don't take it to heart. He just really pushes himself to try and become the next king. If you hadn't shown up he probably would've been picked no questions asked." Jun said as Tonya detected a hint of hope in his voice.

"You're awfully happy about this aren't you?" She narrowed her eyes as Jun wrapped an arm around her.

"Well me and Lambert are the only two who really wish to become king. And since he's on your bad side I guess that bumps me ahead in the running." He said as he tried to dazzle her with his deep blue eyes.

"You know that doesn't work." Tonya pushed his face away as Jun couldn't help but laugh.

"You have to be the only one that I let get away with that. Not even Alvah can touch me without me wanting to break his hand." Jun said as he smiled at the girl.

"Well don't I feel lucky." She groaned as Jun rubbed her shoulder soothingly. She gave Jun a small smile, feeling a bit better now that she'd vented.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ivan asked as he stared at the two. Jun still had his arm around Tonya's shoulder and she realized that's why Ivan would ask such a thing. She batted it off as Jun shot a look of mock hurt at her.

"Can we help you Ivan?" Tonya asked as he nodded.

"I was told to gather all the princes for the speeches that would be held today. Princes' Nagit, Chezem, Lambert, and Alvah have already headed back to change. I would advise you do the same Prince Jun." Ivan said as the prince rose.

"Duty calls." Jun sighed as he waved over his shoulder to the girl.

"Miss Tonya, I was told by the king to ask if you would sit in on today's event." Ivan said as Tonya nodded.

"Guess it can't hurt now can it? Sure I'll sit in." She said as Ivan nodded.

"I'll come get you in a few minutes then Miss." He turned on his heel and left as Tonya headed back to her room.

Glad that she'd brought some kind of semiformal clothing she pulled out her business style grey vest that flattered her slender body. Wearing a solid black lace accented spaghetti strap shirt since the vest cut a bit low. She pulled on a nice pair of dark jeans that hung closely around her ankles and showed off her black heels. Tonya combed through her hair a bit before throwing on some cubic zirconium earrings and hoops to complete the look. Satisfied she walked out of her room and met Ivan around the corner as she motioned over herself.

"Acceptable?" She asked as Ivan looked the girl over.

"I must say you look stunning." He smiled in approval as he led the girl up to the highest balcony.

"Tonya!" Nagit ran to the girl once again who now seemed to tower over him in her heels. "Wow you look good."

"I must admit, the girl cleans up nicely." Alvah teased as Tonya looked over them all. Dressed in their fancy clothes as the low murmurs of a crowd could be heard below.

"And I thought having to give speeches in class were bad." Tonya shuddered as she peeked over the railing.

"Tonya?" A soft voice said as she looked to see Chezem staring at her.

"Yes Chezem?" She asked as he felt a slight flush come on to his face.

"You look lovely." He said, looking away as the girl giggled. Still shy as ever.

"Where are they?!" Someone shouted as they all turned to see Lambert about to pull his hair out.

"Uh, oh, he's on a rampage." Alvah sang as Tonya felt Lambert's eyes sweep over everything. Including the girl who was surrounded by the other princes. He turned and stormed off as Tonya walked over to Ivan.

"What's going on?" She whispered as Ivan covered his mouth and whispered back.

"The speeches have gone missing. Prince Lambert was the first to notice. I was just about to tell the others when you asked." Ivan explained as an idea occurred to her.

"What if I go look for them? I mean someone had to be in charge of them right?" Tonya held up a finger as Ivan got her idea.

"One of the palace servants. A very nervous man. Very wiry as well." Ivan described as the girl took off. "Be careful." He whispered after her as he went to break the news.

_._._

'Man am I glad I learned how to run in these things.' Tonya thought to herself as she sprinted down hall after hall.

As soon as she was out of eyesight she'd taken off running. Asking any of the maids or other servants if they'd seen the man that Ivan had described for her. None had seen him so far, but they promised to keep an eye out as they helped join in the search. Helping to eliminate the huge area she would have to search alone. Tonya checked various rooms she passed by, hoping to get lucky as she kept up the search. So far nothing yet. But she still had another thirty minutes or so she figured. It would take time to get a crowd that big settled before anything could be done. But she knew she had to hurry.

"Where to next?" Tonya pondered as she came upon a crossroads, looking down each hall as she did so.

As she was about to take off again, she head a squeak come from one of the far doors down the other way. Since this hall held a rug down the middle, she was able to move much more softly as she snuck up to the room that had an ajar door. Ripping could be heard as she peeked inside to see a tall, wiry, and shaking man attempting to tear something up. She slammed the door open, spooking the man as he turned with a stack of papers in her hand. The man's eyes widened as he dropped the papers and looked for a way to escape since the girl was blocking the way.

"Busted." She grinned as the man charged the girl in desperation.

Tonya sidestepped his charge and knocked his feet out from underneath him, causing him to hit the ground hard. Spotting fancy rope tassels on the curtains, she ripped them down and moved to tie the man up. She dragged him back into the room and tied the remainder of the rope around a pole that that he couldn't go anywhere. Moving to the papers she could see that they'd merely been crumpled and ripped a bit. She sighed in relief as she looked over them all, but only noticing five different styles of writing. Meaning one was missing. Tonya looked down to spot a trash can nearby and let out a moan as she saw torn up bits of paper. She shot a glare at the man who shrank away as she grabbed the bin and the papers before locking him inside. Upon finding a couple maids she told one where they could find the thief as she asked the other for some tape as Tonya sat down on the floor and began piecing together the torn up speech. Doing her best to hurry as she knew time was of the essence. When the maid returned Tonya had the three pages of the speech all pieced together as she carefully tapped them back together. She flipped them over and repeated the process as she looked at her work.

"It's not pretty, but it'll have to work." Tonya said as she pushed herself up and headed back to the balcony.

Bursting through the doors Tonya skidded to a stop as she tried not to fall over in her heels. Ivan caught and righted the girl as he looked at her with hopeful eyes. The girl grinned widely as she held up the missing speeches as Ivan looked over them all. His face falling on the one that had been pieced back together.

"Thank you Miss Tonya. What did you do with the thief?" Ivan asked as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Left him…tied up in…room. Maids….know where he…is." She managed to breathe as Ivan nodded. "So who's….speech is…this one?"

"Master Lambert's." Ivan's voice grew low as Tonya's eyes widened. She looked at it again and finally recognized the fancy script she'd been staring at only this morning.

"Here. I'll break the news to him." Tonya volunteered as she took the tattered pages back.

Standing off to the side was Lambert as he bit down softly on his gloved finger. Tonya took a deep breath as she cleared her voice. Lambert trained his deep blue eyes on her as she held out the speech to him. His eyes widened as he took in the state of his hard work as he slowly looked from it up to the girl. Bracing herself, she figured she'd tried to explain in case he tried to play the blame game.

"Ivan told me about how the speeches went missing. It took some time, but I found the guy who'd done it. He was working on tearing up the other ones when I walked in on him. He'd gotten to yours first and I'm sorry. I did my best to put it back together so hopefully you can read most of it. But my guess is your speech must've been pretty powerful if yours was the first one he'd gone after." Lambert was surprised by her kind words as he watched her fidget back and forth.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked softly as Tonya pulled up her pants slightly to reveal her heels.

"Ran the entire way there and back. Legs are just a little sore." She laughed as Lambert's eyes widened even more.

"You ran? In those shoes? How did you not hurt yourself?" He asked as he realized just how much the girl had been trying to help him and the others.

"Years of practice." Tonya admitted as she shifted her weight once again.

"I see. And after how I treated you this morning…." His voice trailed off into silence as Tonya figured that was all he was going to say. "Girl, wait."

"My name is Tonya." Annoyance leaked into her voice as Lambert found himself smiling. He wondered how she could still muster up the strength to be annoyed when she must be exhausted.

"Miss Tonya. Thank you for doing this for me. For my brothers as well. Ivan." Lambert raised his voice as the butler came over.

"Yes Prince Lambert?" He asked, glad to see that all was well.

"Bring her a chair. I'm sure her legs must be hurting. There is no need for her to stand on ceremony after what she has done for us." Lambert said before walking away.

"I do believe you made quite the impression on him." Ivan said softly with a smile before walking away.

The speeches went off without a hitch. Each one as different as the prince delivering them. Tonya was amazed at how powerful Lambert's was even though his had been torn to shreds. She was glad that the two at least had an understanding now. Even if he still rubbed her the wrong way. Once everything was over Lambert walked over and looked at the girl.

"I would once again like to thank you. And as such, name anything you would like. Clothes, jewelry, designer bags perhaps?" Lambert asked as Tonya tilted her head in confusion. "I would like to repay you for what you have done for me. This way I am not indebted to you."

"So that's the only reason?" She asked as annoyance leaked into her voice once again.

"Well didn't you expect to receive something from me and my brothers since you helped us?" He asked as he folded his arms.

"You've never heard of generosity have you? I did that because I know you all must've put a lot of work into those speeches. I don't want anything from you." Tonya said as she shook her head. "It's called southern hospitality. You do something out of the goodness of your heart just because it's the right thing to do. Not because you expect something in return."

"Surely there must be something you desire?" Lambert huffed as Tonya rolled her eyes.

"If you really wish to pay me back that desperately then you can offer me your time. Asides from your oldest brother, you are the only one I have yet to see what kind of person you are." She sighed as Lambert was a little surprised by her request.

"Very well. I shall call next free day I have." Lambert turned and left the girl sitting there as she shook her head.

"Are you ok?" Chezem walked over and offered his hand as she took it and pulled herself up.

"Fine. Little sore, but fine." Tonya smiled as Chezem smiled warmly at the girl.

"What are you two doing over here?" Alvah asked as he put an arm around the two. Putting his weight on them.

"Aah!" Tonya squeaked as she sank back down.

"Tonya?' The two hollered as they looked at the girl.

"Wasn't quite ready for that much weight." She laughed as Nagit hit Alvah over the head.

"You know her legs are hurting!" Nagit chastised as the two glared at each other.

"Are you ok?" Chezem asked softly as he knelt down near the girl who waved it off.

"You know, I could carry you if you like?" Jun slinked in out of nowhere as Tonya scooted as far from him as possible, pushing herself up against Chezem.

"Touch me and I'll give you another bruise." Tonya warned as Chezem blushed, not used to such sudden contact.

Off in the corner Melchiorre and Lambert watched the scene as Tonya slapped Jun's hand away as he laughed at her while poor Chezem tried not to faint while the other two argued with each other. Lambert watched on in confusion as Melchiorre chuckled. Lambert looked up at his older brother who was glancing at the girl who was now smiling and laughing at something before he spoke.

"She certainly has changed them all hasn't she?" Melchiorre asked as Lambert scoffed.

"If you mean she makes them all act like buffoons then yes. To think our nation's future rests with her." Lambert said as Melchiorre shook his head. "You disagree?"

"I think fate placed her in our path for a reason. I personally can't wait to get time with her myself. I wonder if she'll help me glow as she has with them?" Melchiorre asked as he watched the scene play out with envy in his eyes.

"Help us glow?" Lambert said softly as he looked at the girl whose bright honey brown eyes seemed to hold the warmth of the sun in them.

* * *

This time Lambert was the main focus. As you all have noticed I like to throw in actual bits of the real story to help mine along. Plus the speech idea was just too cute that I had to include it here lol. Hopefully next update won't take too long this time but if it does I apologize and hope no one kills me. Until then can't wait to hear your thoughts everyone!


	7. Ch 7 Out on the Town

Ok folks so I got some bad news. I've been having issues with my arm lately and its starting to look like I'm going to need surgery in order to fix a tear I have in it. Meaning that things will be taking much longer to update. So please bear with me since I will only be working with one arm from now on. I'm not going to let the story die, just things will take even longer now to do! lol Anyways I hope you all enjoy!

~*Out on the Town*~

Tonya sat fuming at the dining table as she stabbed at the ice cream in front of her. It'd been a few days since the whole speech debacle. Since then she'd had yet to hear from Lambert. So she'd done as she usually had and spent time with the other princes. Just last night she'd found a letter from Lambert waiting in her room, saying that she should be ready in the morning to go out and spend the day together. Figuring that she could afford to start things fresh she'd gotten up early, showered, pulled on a nice pair of dark wash jeans with an off the shoulder black short sleeve shirt that hugged her figure nicely. With just the slightest 'V' cut in it to add just the right amount of flare as she pulled on her boots, cleaned up of course, to tie it all together. Sticking to simple purple and black studs for earrings. But upon walking out to the breakfast hall, she'd been greeted by Ivan after a couple hours of waiting only to be told that Lambert had to cancel. Thus standing her up.

"Argh! He has to be the most infuriating person ever!" Tonya growled as she slammed her fists against the table. "The least he could've done was let me know sooner. Now everyone is gone for the day and I'm stuck here alone."

"Tonya?" The pouting girl turned to see Chezem walk in with a confused look upon his face. "I thought you would be out with Lambert today?"

"Yeah so did I. But his royal pain in the ass just stood me up." She griped as Chezem walked over to her. "How come you're still here? I thought that pest of a minister would be breathing down your neck today?"

"Thankfully no. He had to cancel." Chezem smiled as Tonya folded her arms and puffed out her cheeks. She looked like an angry kid and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"So I guess we both have nothing to do." Tonya sighed. But her face instantly brightened up as she jumped out of her chair. "Hey! Why don't we go do something? I've wanted to go check out the shopping district lately."

"Um…" He looked away as she remembered that he wasn't well with people. Especially because of the whole inheritance thing.

"Oh that's right. Well we don't have to go there if you don't want? I mean I can always ask Alvah or Jun to go with me some other time. We can do something else if you want?" She asked as Chezem hung his head.

"Are you sure?" He asked as she smiled and nodded.

"Of course! I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do. And if you don't want to go into town we don't have to." She tilted her head and held out a finger as Chezem just stared at the girl. "But you know the best way to conquer a fear is to face it head on."

She winked at him as he thought about her words. And he knew she was right. For too long he'd been shut in the palace, fearing the people around him. He knew that Tonya had been extremely patient with him. But whenever the two were together he could tell she was holding back a bit. He'd seen it whenever she was with Alvah or Jun. She was much more brash, much more carefree, and much more open than when she was with him. Because she didn't want to force him to do anything or be around her if he didn't feel comfortable. He wanted that to change.

"No. I think I want to try….As long as you're with me though." He added as she was surprised by his words. "You're right. I need to get out more. So please, allow me to go change into something less formal and we'll go."

"Ok!" Tonya hollered as she punched the air, her natural bubbliness coming out. "Oh, but I guess I should change too huh?"

"N-No! Please, don't." He stammered as Tonya tilted her head. "I like what you're wearing."

The two stared at each other as they blushed at the same time. Chezem scratched his head before heading off to his room to change. He could hear a soft giggle echo down the hall as he found himself smiling at it. After unloading his jewelry and changing into less flashy clothing, he met Tonya back in the dining hall. She rose quickly as the two headed towards the entrance to where a car was already waiting. Chezem had taken care of things in advance, not wanting to make her wait around anymore than what she'd already done this morning.

It was a short drive from the palace to the main tourist area. The two hopped out and thanked the driver as Tonya looked around. Even though she'd already visited the area, it still took her breath away as she debated on where she wanted to start. But as she started walking, she noticed that something was wrong. She looked to her side to see that Chezem was missing as she turned around to see the prince just standing there unsure of himself. She walked back and placed a hand on his shoulder as he shied away from Tonya's touch before realizing that it was her.

"I'm sorry." He quickly apologized as her eyes filled with concern.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Tonya asked as Chezem nodded.

"I'm just not used to all the noise." He said as he rubbed his arm.

"I don't blame you. This place is pretty noisy." She muttered as she looked around. "But Chezem if you notice, no one seems to know who you are here."

Chezem's eyes widened as he realized that she was right. He looked around him and saw that a few people would stare, but they would keep walking. No one spoke to him, no one called him 'prince', no one even knew who he was. He looked back at Tonya with a smile on his face as felt a weight lift off him.

"I'm just another face in the crowd." He breathed as Tonya nodded.

"Exactly! Now let's go do some shopping!" She hollered as she grabbed his hand and dragged him along behind her. The man fighting a blush the entire time.

The two were in and out of stores all day. Tonya's energy was infectious as Chezem found himself having a good time. He would watch as she would try on random pieces of clothing and then throw something on him when he wasn't looking. The two were constantly laughing at how ridiculous they looked, as Tonya snapped pictures of everything they did to help commemorate the day. They moved from clothes, to a glass ware store, to a store that sold souvenirs, and then down to a jewelry store. Chezem seemed to linger in here the longest as Tonya trailed behind him, watching how his eyes would light up as he explained each gemstone's meaning. Glad to see the prince finally coming out of his shell.

"Are those carnelian gems?" Chezem asked as he pointed to various pieces of jewelry that had the stone embedded within them. His eyes seeming to light up even more.

"Oh and that one is in the shape of a cross." Tonya breathed as the prince's eyes wandered over to the one she was pointing to. It was a curvy and soft shaped cross. Very beautiful and both knew that it must've taken forever to carve.

"You certainly have a good eye sir. Would you like to look at it?" The shop keep asked as Chezem nodded, not taking his eyes off the necklace. The owner handed the piece to Chezem who held it delicately as Tonya leaned over and looked at it with him.

"Wow, that's a pretty shade of red." Tonya whispered as Chezem nodded.

"Carnelian is a stone that represents power, strength, and friendship, amongst other things. It's especially rare since it's such a deep red." Chezem rattled off as Tonya wondered how he knew so much.

"It would seem you're very knowledgeable about the stone as well." The man laughed as Chezem looked up and fell silent as he glanced off to the side.

"He's shy." Tonya whispered as the store keep waited for Chezem to speak.

"I only know so much because I just read about it." The prince admitted as Tonya put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll have to lend me that book then." She grinned as Chezem loosened up a bit.

"That is a one of a kind piece. Not too often to we get carved carnelian in. And that design is very popular with western women." The old man said as an idea came to Chezem.

"Tonya, come here." The prince said as he pulled the girl towards him.

"Chezem what are you doing?" Tonya asked as he gently pulled her hair forward and leaned in to the girl. Causing her to blush as he struggled with hooking the necklace around her neck. Finally getting it after a minute or so of fighting with the thing. Stepping back to look at the necklace as Tonya fixed her hair.

"Just as I thought. That shade of red compliments your skin tone well." He smiled up at her as Tonya turned to look to look at the necklace in the mirror. "I'm going to get it."

"Wait, what?!" Tonya hollered as she felt like she was going to fall over. Especially since she'd seen the price tag on the piece.

"Say, you two wouldn't happen to be on a date would you?" The clerk asked as they both turned as red as the stones around Tonya's neck. "You two have been awfully close since you entered the store. And I know that none of the princes, except Prince Melchiorre, wander around with women too often. Actually this is probably the first time I've seen you outside the palace Prince Chezem."

"You know who I am?" Chezem's hand froze in the air as he held out the money for the necklace.

"I could tell from the moment I saw you. She must be an extraordinary girl to get you to come outside." The clerk praised as he looked past the prince to Tonya who looked at the ground. "So are you two on a date?"

"Um…well?" Tonya looked to Chezem, wanting him to answer for them. But he remained silent so she smiled at the clerk and nodded. "In a sense yes."

"I see. Well then I wonder why the prince chose this gem for you? You know the most common meaning is friendship." The clerk said as Chezem shook his head.

"No. I wanted to get it because this gem is said to have the power to grant wishes. Tonya is a very special person to me. So I want all her wishes to come true." Chezem glanced over his shoulder at the girl and smiled at her as she felt her heart pick up a beat.

The clerk chuckled as he took the money as Chezem turned and smiled at Tonya who just sighed and shook her head as a smile came to her lips. The two looked around the shop a little longer before they said goodbye to the clerk. Tonya couldn't help but be hyperaware of the cool stone sitting on her chest as the two walked along the strip. The sun finally started to set as they stood in front of a museum that was currently hosting an art exhibit.

"Today was fun. I'm glad you convinced me to do this." Chezem smiled as the two sat down.

"It definitely was memorable. Look at all the pictures I got." Tonya said as she handed him her camera. Replaying the day for him as he looked through the various shots of him, Tonya, and the ones of them together. "Ooh! Let's take one more before heading back!"

He couldn't deny her when she pulled the puppy dog eyes on him. Tonya walked up to a stranger and asked them if they would take the picture as she ran back to the steps where Chezem waited. The tourist motioned for the two to scoot closer together as the two did as they were told. Chezem wrapped an arm around her as she leaned her arm on his lap as the two brought their heads close together. Smiling as the tourist took the picture. Tonya thanked them as she showed the picture to Chezem. Showing their whole bodies as the necklace seemed to glow brightly in the dying rays.

"Thanks for spending the day with me Chezem." Tonya smiled as he reached out and pushed as piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you for helping me overcome my fear." He said as he pulled the girl into a hug. Squeezing her tightly as Tonya gladly returned it.

"Prince Chezem?" a high pitched voice squeaked as the two separated to see a fancily dressed girl looking at them. Her eyes immediately narrowed as she shot a glare at Tonya. "What are you doing with some commoner?"

"Ah, so this is where you went Falitna. What's this? Chezem? And Miss Tonya?" Lambert said in surprise as he looked over the two.

Tonya's happiness was replaced with annoyance and then rage as she looked upon Lambert. Falitna's glare had nothing on hers as Tonya locked her eyes on to Lambert's, letting him feel how upset she'd been. It took all Lambert had to hold his position, despite how much he wanted to back off from her intense look. Tonya finally broke gazes and took a deep breath before looking to Chezem. He could see that she just wanted to go as he nodded and put an arm on her shoulder to guide her out of there.

_._._

"I'm sorry…" Tonya muttered into her bed as music played softly in the background.

"For the last time its fine." Chezem chuckled as he rubbed her head.

The girl had remained silent the entire ride home. All her rage from this morning had come flooding back as she stormed off to her room, leaving Chezem at the door. The other princes had asked what was wrong, but Chezem had shaken his head and left it at that. Remembering that he'd seen her eating ice cream that morning to help her calm down he'd asked that some be brought up to her room as he went to check on her. He'd found the girl biting a pillow, already changed into her sleep shorts and spaghetti strap shirt she used as pj's.

"Thanks again for the ice cream." Tonya peeked up to see Chezem smiling down at her as she gradually pushed herself up off the bed.

"The others are worried about you, you know." He said as she nodded.

"I'll clue them in later. Right now I just want to be mad." Tonya growled as she drew her knees to her chest.

"About Lambert…" Chezem ventured as Tonya ran her fingers through her hair.

"If you're wondering that the reason I'm mad is because he was with another girl the answer is no. I'm mad because he said he was going to do something and didn't follow through. Regardless of status if you make plans with someone you should keep them. Not blow them off for someone else. If he'd been busy I could've understood. But to go out with another person? Now that's just rude." Tonya said as Chezem could see her point.

A soft knock could be heard on the door as Chezem started to move to get it for her. But Tonya popped off the bed and beat him to it. Needing to stretch her legs since she'd been lying down for so long. As soon as she opened the door though, she wished she'd let Chezem answer it. Standing before her was Lambert looking awkward as he refused to meet her gaze. She narrowed her eyes as he looked past her to see Chezem looking at something in the room.

"You're still with Chezem?" He asked in a calm voice as she folded her arms.

"Yes. Unlike some people when he says he wishes to spend time with them he means it." Tonya growled as Lambert coughed into his hand.

"I would like to apologize for that. Something important came up, forcing me to cancel." Lambert said as Tonya leaned against the door frame.

"Oh yes, cause blowing me off for another girl is so important." She arched a brow as Lambert narrowed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he composed himself as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Naturally I wouldn't expect a commoner like you to understand. But regardless I said I would repay you with my time, so I would like to reschedule with you." He said through gritted teeth.

"Ok." Tonya shrugged as Lambert became confused, expecting her to put up a fight again. "But I'm busy with a guest. So if you'll excuse me."

Not bothering to hear his reply, she slammed the door hard in his face. A satisfied smirk on her face as she walked back dusting her hands. Chezem wondered what had gone on as Tonya was all smiles again. She moved to sit beside Chezem who decided against asking her who it was, just glad to see her smiling once again.

* * *

I was replaying the game when this chapter came to me. I always thought it would be cute for the heroine to actually stick it to Lambert after getting stood up by him. And what better way to help her get over being stood up in the first place than letting Chezem cheer her up? I was really pleased with how the mashing of these two scenes from the main game went if I do say so myself :3. Can't wait to hear what you all think!


	8. Ch 8 Righting a Wrong

Ok people so arm is feeling better, which is a plus, and for those who are waiting on my next Ninja Love story I promise it is in the making! I'm just stuck on hiatus on this one chapter that is killing me. Once I get past that I'll start uploading it here for you all to enjoy. Meanwhile sorry for taking so long to update. I'm finally starting to get this whole injury thing in check and should hopefully update sooner next time.

~*Righting a Wrong*~

Tonya hummed to herself as she walked towards the bath. Still dressed in her pj's of course. She'd woken early and decided that she would treat herself this morning. She headed to the huge pool sized bath, enjoying the feel of the plush robe around her shoulders as she slid across the floor in her slippers. Carrying her clothes with her in a small bag on her back. She could feel the smooth carnelian stone against her skin as she thought about yesterday. The fun she'd had with Chezem had completely erased her annoyance with Lambert and had worn her out so much to where she'd just fallen asleep shortly after Chezem had left last night.

"Yesterday sure was different from all the other times we'd spent together. But it's nice to see him coming out of his shell." Tonya smiled as she opened the door to the bath. "Aah!"

Tonya felt her face turn full blown red as she saw Lambert sitting there with his back to her. Without a care in the world as the servants scrubbed him down. Tonya quickly turned back to the door as she tried to open it. Unable to get a good grip because of her panic. This noise didn't escape Lambert's notice as he turned his head to see the girl finally managing to throw the door open.

"What are you doing?" He asked as Tonya froze.

"Shit." Tonya said under her breath as she straightened up, still not looking back. "I didn't think anyone would in here this early. I'll just go and head back to my room now."

"No, actually come here." Lambert called out as Tonya moaned as she stood there. "That was an order I hope you know."

Reluctantly she turned and closed the door as she walked over to Lambert. He sat there grinning at her as she kept her eyes away from his exposed body. But one thing she did notice, just like the other princes, he was definitely in good shape. She vaguely wondered where they found time to work out or if they were just born with Adonis like bodies.

"Is this payback for me slamming the door in your face?" Tonya asked as Lambert ran his fingers through his wet bangs.

"No. But it is amusing to see how easily flustered you are." He chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Next time I'll make sure I hit your face with the door." She warned as she slid her slippers off and at least stuck her feet in the water.

"You know I could have you arrested for your actions." Lambert teased as his eyes seemed to enjoy the challenge the girl presented him.

"If you did you'd have four other princes to contend with. Even if that wasn't the case you wouldn't dare because if you arrest me then you'll definitely never see this bracelet around your wrist." Tonya countered as she held up her wrist.

"I was already under the impression I wouldn't get it since you don't seem to like me." Lambert said as Tonya pulled her hair over her shoulder to comb her fingers through it.

"Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I won't look at all options when choosing a king. Especially since according to Jun, you and him are the only two who really want the position." Tonya sighed as she glanced at Lambert's face.

"Is that so? Yet you spend so much time with the others? Don't you consider them as candidates?" He asked, truly curious now.

"I do. But on the few occasions I've asked them they don't really want it. Nagit thinks he's too young, Alvah's too carefree, and Chezem shudders at the mere mention of succession. Jun has tried more than once to seduce me to try and get the bracelet." Tonya smiled as she thought about all her run ins with the princes.

"And yet you can't seem to stand me. Why is that?" he asked as Tonya narrowed her eyes before flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

"You're a pompous ass pretty boy." She growled as her annoyance came back.

"Care to expand on that?" Lambert asked, a little confused by her choice of words.

"It means you think you can treat those less than you however you please without worry of the consequences. Like when you blew me off yesterday." Tonya said as she closed her eyes.

"Were you jealous because I spent time with Falitna and not you?" He asked as he thought he finally understood the girl.

"Not even close." She announced as she opened one eye.

"Then why?" Lambert pondered as he leaned forward as the girl looked up at the ceiling.

"I can't stand it when people say they are going to do something and then don't follow through. If you'd given me more of an advanced notice or told me in person that you couldn't spend the day with me I'd have been fine. Even if I'd busted you with that girl, I wouldn't have been anywhere near as mad as I was. The fact that you didn't say anything to me and I had to find out from Ivan hurt. Plus you know how annoying that word 'commoner' is?" Tonya tacked on as she looked at him while leaning back on her hands. "Enough with that shit. A person shouldn't be judged by their wealth or social status. But by their character and their actions."

Lambert was surprised by the last words she'd spoken. He'd never heard anyone say anything like that before. And he couldn't help but feel that she was right. This entire time he'd expected her to be rude and extremely boorish. But instead she'd held an intellectual conversation with him, although she'd used colorful language to do so. She'd kept a calm demeanor the majority of the time and had even been able to back up any points she'd made. Lambert had to admit that he was much more impressed with the girl than when they'd first met the day she'd been hiding in his room.

"It would appear there's more to you than meets the eye." Lambert chuckled as he saw her flash him a grin. "Oh, what's this?"

Lambert moved over to the girl and stood to get a better look at her necklace. Pulling on it slightly, causing the girl to lean forward as she tried not to fall in. Lambert turned the small cross around in his hand a little before letting it go and looking up at the girl. Narrowing his eyes as he did so.

"So when I offer to get you things you refuse. Yet, clearly you let someone else get you something?" Lambert asked a bit annoyed as she sat up and held the cross protectively.

"It was a gift and I did refuse. Kind of hard to say no to someone when they're forcefully putting shit on you." Tonya snapped as the two glared at each other. "Besides, unlike what you planned to get me, this gift has meaning behind it because the giver wasn't doing it just to pay me back."

"So which of my brothers gave it to you?" Lambert asked as Tonya stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm not telling nosy." She huffed as she turned her head away.

"Oh really?" He challenged as he began to stand up.

"Hang on now!" Tonya started to scramble to her feet as Lambert latched on to her wrist.

He pulled her back, causing the two of them to both fall into the water. The two came back up as a mountain of bubbles was piled on Lambert's head. Causing Tonya to break out in laughter as she pointed at him. Doing something very out of character, Lambert dunked the girl under the water as he turned away with a smirk on his face. Tonya popped back up and just as easily dunked him before wading out of the water. The two looked at each other and just laughed, enjoying the temporary truce between them.

After finally washing up Tonya dressed in her normal clothes as she walked out to meet Lambert. Since they'd gotten all their hostility towards each other out of their systems, Lambert had agreed to spend the day with her at the palace. As she was turning the corner, a loud voice echoed through the entrance hall as she stopped and peeked around the corner. Jun and Balam were extremely close as Jun's face was clouded over with pure rage as he looked at a document in his hand. Tonya knelt down as she watched the scene play out before her.

"What is this? I didn't approve any of this!" Jun yelled as he glared at Balam.

"I'm sorry Prince Jun! I didn't know that such a thing had occurred! But it was already put through and the original is set to receive the official seal today!" Balam cowered as Jun looked away from the fat man before him. "If I'd known such changes had been made I never would've submitted it to the king. But there is nothing that can be done now."

His voice fell, but Tonya recognized that greedy tone. For a minute she thought Jun was going to hit Balam. Part of her started to cheer him on as his hands balled into fists. But the prince knew that would only cause more harm than good in this situation. Jun stormed off as he threw the papers back at Balam. The minister waited till the prince was out of sight before a sneer broke out across his face. He ignored the papers on the ground as he walked away laughing to himself.

Taking this chance, Tonya quickly ran out from behind the corner and looked over the papers. They were plans for a new resort to be built in a small town over, outside the main city. She wondered what about this had angered Jun so much to where he'd considered striking the minister. Footsteps could be heard coming towards her as she picked her head up to see Lambert walking towards her.

"So there you are. I was wondering why you were taking so long." Lambert grinned. But upon seeing the serious look on her face he wondered what was wrong. "Miss Tonya? What is it?"

"Do you know anything about plans for a resort to be built? Something to do with Balam and Jun?" Tonya asked as Lambert shook his head.

"I know there was a small district that was to be remodeled and rebuilt for low income families. A personal project of Jun's. Why do you ask?" Lambert wondered as the brunette handed him the papers in her hand. "What's this?"

"Altered plans. I walked in on Jun screaming at the greedy bastard you all call a minister. Balam changed the document behind Jun's back and played it off like he knew nothing." Tonya growled as her own hands balled into fists.

"Are you sure?" Lambert asked as she looked in him in the eyes. "This is a serious accusation to make if you're just going on a hunch."

"Positive. I stuck around long enough to watch all his fear disappear as he just sneered at Jun's turned back. Knowing that he'd won. The papers are to be signed today according to Balam." Tonya spat as Lambert growled.

"If we could get an audience with the king we could convince him to not sign the documents. But in such a short time? It's not possible for a request to be put through that quickly." Lambert shook his head as an idea came to Tonya.

"Prince Lambert, where is the king at this moment?" She asked as he looked up from the papers.

"His study. It's where he does all his work." Lambert said as he watched the wheels in her head turn.

"Where's his study at?" Tonya asked as a grin came to her face.

"Second floor, fifth door in the east wing. Why?" He asked as Tonya took off.

Not having time to explain, the girl ran as fast as she could through the palace. Lambert hot on her heels as he wondered what she had in mind. Taking off to Jun's room first as she flung his door open to reveal a still fuming prince as he turned in surprise at the loud noise. Tonya out of breath with Lambert right behind her.

"What in the world?" Jun whispered as Tonya walked over to him, snatching the documents from Lambert as she did so.

"Do you have a copy of the original plan before it was altered?" Tonya asked as Jun's eyes widened as he looked at the papers in her hand.

"How do you?" He asked as Tonya shook her head.

"No time! Find that document and meet me at the king's study as fast as you can. Things are about to get ugly." Tonya smirked before darting back out of the room.

Following Lambert's instructions she darted up the few sets of stairs there were before darting down the east wing. Counting off the doors as she ran past them. Sliding to a stop outside the fifth door as voices could be heard from inside. Tonya banged on the door loudly, praying that someone would answer it. When no one did she hoped the king wouldn't be too mad as she took a step back and kicked at the door hard. Breaking the lock and causing it to swing open hard. Slamming it into the wall on the other side as the king and one other official both looked up from the paperwork in front of him.

"Tonya? What is the meaning of this?" Tamir asked as the girl ran forward and slammed her hands on the desk hard. "What has gotten into you?!"

"Your Majesty I beg of you to please hear me out. In all my time here not once have I asked for anything from you or your sons. So please will you grant me this one favor and just listen?" She pleaded as she hoped the king would hear her out.

"Your Majesty, are you really going to allow some commoner to get away with this level of disrespect? Guards! Have this girl arrested now!" The official called out as Tonya just locked eyes with Tamir, not knowing what else to say or do to get through to him. Hoping he could see the urgency in her eyes as she stood before him.

"No!" Tamir stood as the guards entered. "I will hear this girl out. She is my guest here and as she has said, has not asked anything of me till now. I will honor her request and decide her punishment later." Tamir smiled at the girl as she fought the urge to sink to the ground as she stood up straight and looked him in the eyes as the official stood there in shock at it all.

"Your Majesty, I have reason to believe that a false document has been submitted to you today. A project of Prince Jun's doing. I believe that it has been altered from his noble idea and into something that is far from its original intent." Tonya said clearly as she held her head high.

"If this is true, do you have the original draft of the document you speak of?" The official asked as he smirked at the girl. Indicating that he was in on the whole incident as well.

"No, but we do." Lambert announced as the two walked in, just as breathless as Tonya had been earlier.

"Here is the original draft. The one Tonya speaks of is one that had been altered without my knowledge." Jun said as he glared at the official who shrank back from him.

Tamir read over the original document and then the revised one that had been submitted to him. Seeing clearly that they were in no way the same thing. He looked at the bottom of the page to see the signatures of Balam, the official standing in the room, one other, and a faked signature of Jun's. Tamir shot a glare of his own to the official as he called guards in and had the man placed under arrest as he requested the others at fault be brought to him as well. He had the man removed from sight as Tonya's exhausted legs finally gave out on her as she sank to the ground.

"Tonya are you ok?" Jun asked as he knelt down beside her.

"Just a little tired." Tonya smiled as she looked up at the king. "I take full responsibility for everything here. If I disrespected you in some way I apologize. But seeing as how a formal request would've taken too long, I figured the direct approach would be most prudent."

"No one has ever dared barge into my room as you have. Even knowing that there were consequences you did so anyways. All to help my son. Therefore the only punishment I'm giving you is to allow me to thank you properly for this. Since I know how you hate to be pampered." Tamir said with a smile as he knelt down and hugged the girl tightly. Surprising the two princes who remained silent.

"I guess I can live with that." She sighed before laughing, causing the others to laugh as well.

"Tonya, thank you for what you've done. You must promise me that once the newly revised document is put through you will go with me to see the town you saved." Jun said as he gently squeezed her hand as he looked at her.

"I promise." The girl said as Jun stood.

"Well shall we continue our day?" Lambert said as he offered as hand to help the girl up.

"Um…I think I may've over done it." Tonya laughed weakly as Lambert chuckled and knelt down.

"Climb on." He said as the girl leaned forward and pulled herself on to his back.

The three all said their farewells to the king and left him to his paperwork. Making sure he destroyed the old plans before getting back to his paperwork. Jun parted with them shortly as Tonya leaned her head on Lambert's shoulder as he led them to the garden. Setting her down at a table as a servant brought out tea and sweets for them. Tonya gratefully dived into the sweets as Lambert looked at the girl in a whole new light.

"What makes you do things like that? Helping others without expecting anything in return?" Lambert asked in true curiosity as Tonya swallowed the food in her mouth.

"Well, you're all my friends right? And friends do what they can for each other. All they ask in return is that they be there for them when the time is needed." Tonya smiled as Lambert returned it.

"You!" A voice called out as the two turned to see Balam storming towards them. "You're the girl that got me into trouble!"

"I would ask you lower your voice Balam." Lambert said in his official tone as Balam didn't take his eyes off the girl.

"Because of you peasant they're launching an investigation of this scandal. My name is being smeared in mud all because you claim that I was a part of it all." Balam growled as Tonya hardened her eyes.

"Your name was on the document. You knew of its original design. Therefore you may as well have changed it yourself because you did nothing to prevent it. Making you just as guilty. Even more so if you were the one who actually did alter the plans." Tonya smirked as Balam started to raise his hand, but stopped, remembering she was with Lambert.

"One day your nosy nature will get you into trouble girl." He said as Tonya crossed her legs as she threw her head back, unafraid of his challenge.

An air of superiority surrounded the girl. Surprising both men as Lambert wondered where she'd learned to command such a presence as she sat up and leaned her head on her fingertips. Her calculating eyes easily sizing Balam up as the Minister squirmed a bit under her steely gaze. Balam stepped back and instantly cursed for doing so. He'd just given up ground to the commoner who was ruining his image. But he was unable to compete with the imposing air around the girl. Only adding to his anger as she finally spoke.

"Minister Balam I'd be careful of what you say. Ill will has a way of coming back around. It's called karma. And as they say in my country, karma is a bitch when it comes back to bite you in the ass." She sneered as Balam looked as if he'd been slapped in the face.

"I will kindly ask you to leave now. Unless I need to call an escort to show you out?" Lambert threatened as Balam looked at the prince. The fat man curtly turned on his heels and left without another word to either of them. "Now where were we?"

Lambert grinned as Tonya couldn't help but laugh. The two returned to their tea time as the day carried on as if nothing had happened and no threats had been exchanged. It was just another peaceful day with one of the princes.

* * *

Again another little throw in scene with my twist from the game. I figured the best way to get Lambert over himself would be to show how selfless Tonya can be and that she's not just there to milk them for the free room and board lol. Plus I had to just have an ending scene with Tonya telling Balam off. Can't stand him or his daughter. Anyways that's all for now so as always can't wait to hear from you all!


	9. Ch 9 Old Scars, Same Pain

As I've said before I don't have time to reply to the reviews but man do I love hearing from you all! And to all you Chezem lovers you will be squealing after this chapter :3 anyways I'm trying to get back into the swing of things since arm is doing better and school is slowly starting to slow down. But again I love you all and you guys are the reason I'm able to do what I do!

~*Old Scars, Same Pain*~

True to his word, Tamir had doted on Tonya day and night. Sending her flowers, having lavish meals prepared for her, as the maids tending to her every whim. Doing her hair, her nails, facials, the works. Even though she wanted to do nothing but complain, she had to admit it was better than anything else that could've happened. So she endured it. But there were times she didn't mind it. Like after she'd get done working with the horse, she practically welcomed the massages from the maid to help her sore body. They helped to take care of her clothes, saving her various trips to the huge wash room in the basement. Amongst other things. But they were all little things compared to the gift the king planned on giving her that night.

"Come in!" Tonya called out when she heard a knock on the door.

"There's my girl!" Tamir hollered as the maids left the two alone.

"Your Majesty?" Tonya asked as he swept into the room.

"How many times must I tell you when it's not official business it's just Tamir." He waved off as the girl tilted her head.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would already be at the ball?" Tonya asked as Tamir moved to sit on the couch.

"Not before presenting you with my final gift." Tamir smiled as Ivan walked in holding something in a bag.

"No…" Tonya whispered, recognizing the shape of the bag. Ivan unzipped the long bag to reveal a crimson and black dress.

"I happened to spot it on my trip back from my outing today. I had a feeling it would be perfect for you." Tamir smiled as Ivan gently presented the girl with the dress.

"Tamir…I can't…." Tonya said as she realized just how expensive the dress must be.

"Ah but remember our agreement. This is my final present for what you have done for my sons. Now hurry and put it on I wish to see how it looks!" Tamir chuckled as he motioned her towards the bathroom.

Tonya quickly put the dress on and walked out to show him. The dress fit like a glove. It was a one strap ruched top that had a dark red butterfly going from the hip and curving up into her abdomen. The skirt was made up of a couple layers of chiffon with the top layer fading from black to red in certain areas the further it went down the skirt. The skirt had just the right amount of body to it to help accent Tonya's slim figure. A simple, but beautiful dress that matched the girl very well.

"Lovely." Tamir praised as Tonya tried to ignore his stare as she put her black heels on, flipping up the skirt in order to do so. "And it would see that shade of red matches your necklace well. Tell me, which of my sons got that for you?"

"Chezem." She smiled as she touched the cross hanging from her neck.

"I had a feeling it was him. His mother is fond of carnelian gems as well. Tell me, do you intend to make him king?" Tamir asked as Tonya sighed.

"I have not decided yet. I've gotten to know all the princes so well that it'll be a hard decision." She admitted as Tamir stood and walked over to her.

"Take all the time you need my dear. I don't think any of us are in a hurry to be rid of you." He smiled as Tonya returned it.

"Thank you Tamir." She stood and hugged him as the king was surprised by her affection.

"Amazing. To think in such a short time you would become like a daughter to me?" He said softly as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Who knows? You may just fill that role yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tonya asked as a blush crossed her face. Tamir laughed as the two seemed to return to normal.

"Nothing. Come, I think we've kept the others waiting long enough." Tamir offered his arm as Tonya took it softly.

He escorted her down the hall and down the stairs to the ballroom. Voices and music could be heard from inside as they drew closer and closer. Waiting for them outside was Melchiorre dressed in his best as he bowed before them. Tamir passed her off to his son as he entered by himself. Tons of voices greeted the man as the other two stood outside.

"Now I'm glad I waited. I got to see you looking this lovely first." Melchiorre said as Tonya rolled her eyes playfully.

"Ok I know you're just saying that. I see how you act with the other women. Don't think I don't pay attention just because we have yet to spend time together Prince Melchiorre." She warned as Melchiorre faked shock.

"I'm hurt! To think the lovely Tonya would think so lowly of me. I think I may need to throw myself from this balcony." He said as he started to turn. "Oh and don't be so formal. It's just Melchiorre."

"Ok then Melchiorre, want a helping push from the balcony?" She offered as the two laughed.

"Come, let's go see the others." Melchiorre said as the two started walking.

Tonya braced herself for the whispers and stares as she walked in with Melchiorre. Sure enough they came as the two strode through the crowd and to where the waiting princes were. All of them stared at the girl who did a little twirl as her skirt flowed out before settling back by her legs. Alvah let out a low whistle as Nagit clapped his hands together. Jun and Lambert both nodded as Chezem remained speechless.

"You have your father to thank. He picked it out." She motioned to the dress as Melchiorre walked over to Chezem and elbowed him.

"Either say something or close your mouth." Melchiorre suggested as Chezem snapped his mouth shut, realizing that his jaw had literally dropped.

"Well, I'd say you're too lovely to just stand here all night. Care to dance?" Lambert asked as he bowed deeply as Tonya curtsied.

Taking his hand the two walked out to the floor. Each prince couldn't help but be amazed as they watched her glide across the floor with ease with Lambert. The whispers of the mystery girl only increased as she and Lambert ended their dance shortly. It wasn't long before Jun swept her out on to the floor as Alvah and Nagit played rock, paper, and scissors for who was to go next. Nagit beamed proudly as he took his turn with Tonya before the girl took her break and sat down at one of the back tables, sipping water.

"You know, looking on enviously won't get you into her arms." Melchiorre whispered in Chezem's ear, causing the prince to jump.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that." Chezem rubbed his ear as Melchiorre laughed.

"I'm just giving you some big brother advice. Unless you want Alvah or Jun to steal her away from you?" Melchiorre asked as Chezem felt his chest tighten a bit.

He looked back over to see Alvah charming her as they walked back out to dance. The two seemed awfully close as Chezem continued to watch them. While he knew Tonya always called them all her friends, he knew it didn't take long to go from friends to something more. As the song ended they came back since the dancing was going on intermission. Tonya went to stand beside Chezem as the other princes mingled about with the guests.

"You looked like you were having fun." Chezem noted as Tony sipped on her water.

"It was. I usually do country and some Latin dancing, but waltzing can be fun." Tonya smiled as Chezem nodded.

"You are a very interesting person to watch." He said as he looked down. Spotting the necklace still sitting proudly around her neck. "You're still wearing it?"

"Huh? Oh yeah of course. Why wouldn't I?" Tonya asked as she reached up to touch the cross.

"Well I saw how much of a fuss you were making with father's gifts and I figure you would've taken it off." Chezem said softly as she gently shoved him.

"Unlike his gifts, yours actually means something. Besides its fun watching them all trying to guess which one got it for me." Tonya giggled as Chezem found himself chuckling with her.

"Prince Chezem what are you doing with this commoner?!" An outraged voice cried as the two looked up to see Falitna glaring at her. Dressed in the finest designer gown money could buy.

"I'll ask that you speak to Tonya with a little more respect." Chezem defended as Falitna stepped back, surprised that he was defending her.

"But do you know what she did? She purposely dragged my father's name through the mud! All to try and get closer to your brothers." Falitna growled as she pointed a finger at her. "She's nothing more than a pathetic wench trying to worm her way into your family. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"By insulting our guest?" Melchiorre said from behind the girl.

"Prince Melchiorre!" Falitna covered her mouth as Melchiorre moved to stand beside Tonya. "You side with this wench as well?"

"I'm warning you bitch, if you say one more insulting thing I'll give you a reason to hate me." Tonya warned as she narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Are you threatening me?" Falitna asked as Tonya put her glass down.

"No. It's a promise. I've given you no reason at all to tear at my character. You've done nothing but look down on me ever since you laid eyes on me. Instead of respecting the princes' and the king's judgment about me, you choose to sit here and insult me. When I've said and done nothing to you. True, I may be the reason your father's name is besmirched but he brought that upon himself. And you are doing the same to yourself by raising your voice and acting out of order at such an event." Tonya said calmly as the two princes were surprised to see her handle the situation like a diplomat.

"At least I am welcomed here. You are only here because they take pity on you." Falitna sneered as she covered her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Tell me Falitna, are you threatened by me?" Tonya asked as the girl's eyes widened. "That's it isn't it? You probably don't like the fact that you aren't the only female that can get close to them anymore do you? Upset that they don't dote on you or try to monopolize your time whenever you see fit to boost that oversized ego of yours?"

Tonya smirked as Falitna lost it. The girl had insulted her. In front of the princes as well. The commoner was going to pay. Before she even realized it Falitna had drawn her arm back and was meaning to slap Tonya across the face as hard as she could. But the brunette anticipated this. Tonya easily raised her hand and without looking away from Falitna, caught her wrist and gripped it tightly as she lowered it. Increasing her grip on it as she did so.

"Now we wouldn't wish to cause a scene in front of so many important people would we?" Tonya asked sweetly, sarcasm coating her tone as she let Falitna's wrist go.

The girl stormed off as Melchiorre and Chezem looked at Tonya in surprise. She picked her glass back up and sipped on her water again as the two wondered where that had come from. Melchiorre poked her face to make sure it was the same girl as Tonya turned and snapped at his finger like a turtle.

"Yep, still the same Tonya." Melchiorre said as Tonya arched a brow. "Where did that come from? I thought you would lose it when she began running her mouth. Kind of like you always do with Alvah or Jun when they push your buttons."

"One, this is not the time or place to use such language. Despite what you all think I do have manners and can exercise them when I wish. Two she wasn't worth wasting the energy on, although I do admit it took all I had not to break her wrist. Third, if I had done anything to her it would've looked bad on your family. Since you all have done so much for me I wasn't going to embarrass you like that. Besides I've stared down angrier 800lb mares. You honestly think that little girl scares me?" Tonya said calmly as Melchiorre wrapped his arms around the girl.

"I think I love you even more now!" He hollered as Tonya fought against his grip, laughing as she did so.

Of course the merriment couldn't last forever. As Tonya was released from Melchiorre's grip, her eyes wandered over the crowd, falling upon a certain figure in the crowd. An older woman with short blonde hair cut close to her head was chatting with someone nearby. The woman wore a bored expression as she kept up the conversation as the other person seemed to be groveling to her. Dressed in a dark brown modest gown, she held an imposing presence. Fear turned into fury as both princes could tell something was wrong.

"I have to go. I have to get out of here." Tonya whispered as she started to take a step back.

"Tonya what's wrong?" Chezem asked as he stepped in front of the girl.

"I have to get far away now! Before she sees me!" Tonya hissed as she started to take off.

"Wait!" Chezem grabbed her wrist as she turned around. "I'll go with you. Melchiorre if you will."

"Right." The oldest prince said as he could tell something was clearly wrong with the girl.

Chezem walked with his arm around the girl at a brisk pace as the two headed out of the hall. It was all he could do to keep her from breaking out into a run. Once outside of the hall he kept an arm around her as he led outside the palace and to the garden, far from the event taking place inside. Tonya was a nervous bundle as Chezem sat her down on a bench and pulled her close. Making soft shushing sounds as he rubbed her arm while keeping a light but firm grip on the other. Just in case she decided to bolt.

"How can she be here? She never goes to events like this? I thought I was safe?" Tonya muttered as Chezem did his best to calm her down.

"Tonya, what was it that you saw? Who scared you so badly?" Chezem asked as Tonya shook her head.

"The woman who wrecked my life." Tonya said as tears of anger began to flow from her eyes. "I hate that woman with every fiber of my being."

Chezem wondered exactly what that woman had done to cause Tonya this much pain. She was holding herself tightly as she leaned into Chezem and cried. Showing a side of her that none of them had ever seen. Ever since they'd first met the girl had been nothing but smiles and a source of strength for the others. Yet here she was, breaking down in tears at the mere sight of some unknown woman. Tonya didn't have to say anything to convey the pain she felt. He could see it plain as day on her face, in her posture, and in her tears. Chezem reached down and picked the girl up and placed her in his lap as she buried her face in his chest. He enveloped the girl in his arms as he listened to her cry. Tonya clung to him tightly as he was now her pillar of strength.

"I won't pry into your past. If you wish to tell me then I will listen. But just like you never pushed me, I will never push you. I will always be here whenever you need me Tonya. I promise you this." Chezem said softly as he rested his cheek on her head.

"Chezem….thank you…." She whispered as he held her tighter against him.

The two fell into silence after that. Her sobs growing softer and eventually disappearing as her tears still ran. The two remained like that as the night drug on. Eventually someone came looking for them as Chezem didn't move. He could tell that Tonya had cried herself to sleep some time ago and didn't wish to wake her. Chezem looked over his shoulder to see Ivan walking towards them as he looked at Tonya in his arms.

"Is Miss Tonya ok? Prince Melchiorre said that she was in a distraught state when you two left." Ivan asked as Chezem looked back to the girl in his arms.

"She's fine now. She's sleeping. Is the ball over?" Chezem asked as Ivan nodded.

"Yes. All the guests are leaving now. I think it's safe to take her to her room. Would you like me to do it or…." Ivan left the question hanging in the air as Chezem stood slowly.

"No. I'll do it. I don't think you could pry her from me anyways." The prince chuckled as he looked to her hands. Still gripping his shirt lightly.

"I understand. I will let the others know then." Ivan took his leave as Chezem began the walk back to the palace.

Taking his time wandering the halls, Chezem watched as the girl slept peacefully in his arms. He could hear vehicles leaving, meaning that the halls would be free of prying eyes. He found the door to her room cracked, probably Ivan's doing. He walked inside and kicked the door shut softly and laid her in the bed. Gently removing her hands from his shirt and then moving to take her shoes off. He walked to her little radio and turned it on, knowing that she slept with the music on. As he turned to leave, he felt something wrap around his waist as he looked down to see small arms.

"Please don't go." Tonya pleaded softly as he felt her grip tighten. He could hear the fear in her voice, clearly afraid that if she was left alone something bad would happen.

"Very well." He said as he turned to look at the small girl, a warm smile on his face.

He walked back to the bed, pulling her with him as he sat her down first. He sat down and laid down before pulling the girl to him. She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. Holding her hand with his free hand as the girl closed her eyes, at peace once again as Chezem gently ran his fingers over her hand to soothe the girl. The two slowly falling asleep after that, comforted by the warmth of the other.

* * *

So if anyone is still unclear as to who Tonya is paired with, I can't make it much clearer now. In the game I had a soft spot for Chezem, mainly because it was like he wanted to break free from this image that had just been haunting him due to Balam. So naturally I fell in love and this is what happened. Yet it's funny how I chose the arrogant ass in Ninja love huh? Lol gotta love how that works out sometimes.

Oh and a little teaser as to what may happen later as well. As you all know my stories never follow the basic story line for long. So I hope you all enjoyed and can't wait to hear from you!


	10. Ch 10 One's Duty

Ok! So summer classes are almost done and I finally have a little time to get this thing uploaded finally! Pretty proud of how it turned out if I do say so :) Anyways I'll stop rambling and let you all get on with the story.

~*One's Duty*~

"Mmm…."

Tonya began to stir as she slowly opened her eyes. The events of last night slowly coming back to her. The dancing, her argument with Falitna, seeing that woman, and Chezem taking care of her. Even though she'd been a complete mess once they'd left. She could still feel his arms around her, comforting her as she'd cried her eyes out. She remembered waking once he'd put her in her bed. Pleading with him to not leave her for fear that the nightmares would take her if she was left alone. Tonya knew she would have to thank him somehow for all he did. As she began to fully wake, she realized that it wasn't just a faint feeling she'd had. Tonya lifted her head to see Chezem's arm still around her as his other hand held hers. His hand was so much bigger in comparison, but it was also soft and warm. She moved her eyes from his hand to his face. He was still sleeping calmly as Tonya couldn't help but stare at his face.

'He stayed the entire night?' She thought to herself as she reached up with her free hand to touch his face softly.

The soft touch was enough to stir the boy as he began opening his eyes. Tonya quickly dropped her hand and her face as she kept her eyes averted. She could feel his body move as he sat up slightly to look down at her as he tightened his grip a bit. At this she looked up to see him smiling down at her.

"Good morning." He said sleepily as the two just looked at each other.

"Good morning." Tonya said softly as she lowered her gaze. "Chezem, about last night….thank you…."

She whispered as she felt him wrap both arms around her as he held her against his chest. The two just enjoying the feel of each other's bodies as they remained like that. Tonya was surprised at how bold he was being. The normally shy and reserved Chezem was beside her, holding her with a smile on his face. She vaguely wondered if this was the same Chezem she'd met when she'd first arrived a few weeks ago. The same prince who wouldn't even so much as look at her, let alone hold her as he was doing now. To her, it was nice. She snuggled in closer as she put her hands on his shoulders as the two lied there for a few more minutes, just enjoying the silence. Until they heard a knock on the door that is.

"Tonya, you in there?" Jun called out as the two hurried to untangle themselves. Causing Chezem to fall off the bed in the process.

"Are you ok?" Tonya asked as she leaned over the bed to see the prince just sitting there.

"Fine." Chezem smiled as the two couldn't help but laugh at the situation before them.

"What are you two doing?" Jun asked, having let himself in. They turned to see him leaning against the couch as he looked at the two. "Chezem why are you here?"

"I-I-I was just checking on Tonya! I wanted to make sure she was ok after last night." He quickly explained as Jun looked to the girl.

"It's true! Chezem was the one who carried me to my room last night after I exhausted myself out. So naturally he'd want to make sure I was ok. It's what I would do for any of you after all." Tonya covered as Jun folded his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Sure." He smirked as Tonya scooted to the end of the bed while Chezem picked himself off the ground.

"Anyways why are you here?" Tonya asked as Jun's smirk faded into a real smile.

"To make sure you uphold a promise you made." He said as Tonya's eyes widened.

"The plans were put through?" She asked in excitement as he nodded.

"Yes. I was going to let all the people know today. And you're going with me." Jun said as he pushed himself off the couch. "Be ready in an hour."

The prince called out before leaving the two alone. Tonya looked up at Chezem who was looking away in embarrassment as he returned to his usual self. She giggled as he turned back to her and smiled before moving to sit beside her on the bed.

"So Jun's plans finally got put through. I'm glad." Chezem said softly as Tonya nodded.

"I am too. Plus I'm excited to see the town he's so fond of. It'll be nice to see something else besides the tourist trap areas." Tonya grinned as Chezem's gaze became serious.

"Are you ok? After last night?" He asked as he watched her face fall a bit.

"I will be. Just seeing that woman makes my blood boil. As you can see she runs with the high society circles. Something I always did my best to distance myself from." Tonya said as he watched her eyes harden.

"I see, so you know some high class people?" He asked as Tonya shook her head.

"My father did. But as far as I'm concerned I want nothing to with any of that." Tonya growled as Chezem just looked at her.

"So you don't want anything to do with our life as well?" Chezem asked softly as her eyes widened as she grabbed his hands.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" Tonya said frantically as Chezem backed up a bit. Surprised by how close she'd gotten. "You guys are much different. Believe me I've never had so much fun with any high class family as I've had with you guys. I honestly don't know what I would do without you guys anymore."

Tonya smiled as she felt Chezem's fingers curl around hers. She looked from their hands and back to his face as Chezem gave her that warm smile she'd seen this morning upon waking. She lowered her gaze as he leaned his forehead against hers, a soft chuckle escaping his lips as he did so.

"That's good. Because I don't know what we would do without you either." He said softly before kissing her forehead.

Tonya froze up as Chezem rose silently and left the girl as she watched him leave. She touched the spot he'd kissed and felt her heart pick up as she sat there. Glancing at the clock though, she remembered Jun was waiting as she quickly jumped up off the bed. The girl quickly showered, dried her hair, and pulled on a nice mini skirt with a purple tank top and small jean half jacket to complete the look. Throwing on purple studs and her hoops, she grabbed her shoes from last night and ran out of the room barefoot. Hustling down the stairs to see Jun waiting on her. She hopped into her heels as Jun couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Oh hush!" Tonya snapped as she strode past him to the waiting car.

It was about an hour drive from the palace, past the city, and on to the small town. While the area did look a bit run down and old, the people wandering around were bright and happy. Stopping and talking to each other as the rest buzzed around the various merchants set up in the main street. The two climbed out as children immediately swarmed Jun. Dragging him off to show him something as his face lit up immediately. Tonya had never seen him smile so brightly before. It surprised her to see him play with the kids so casually as Tonya stood near a merchant.

"Are you a lady friend of Prince Jun's?" The old man asked as Tonya turned to him.

"No, just a friend. Is he always this happy when he's here?" She asked as the man nodded.

"Always. This is where he grew up of course." The man chuckled as Tonya's eyes widened. "His mother was born in this town too. When she wasn't spending time in the palace, she and her son would always come here. Of course he stopped visiting less and less when his mother passed, but it's always good to see him when he comes down."

Tonya suddenly understood everything now. Why Jun had been so upset when the plans had been altered, why he'd been so devastated when he thought nothing could be done, and how grateful he'd seemed when Tonya had done what she'd done. This place was like a second home to him. It had been the home of his mother. Naturally he'd want to protect it and preserve it.

"Well what do you know? He's not as arrogant as I thought." Tonya said to herself as she watched him talk with the others around.

"Tell me Miss, are you the friend who helped him?" The old man asked as Tonya looked down at him. "Jun is like a grandson to me and naturally he tells me of the going ons of the palace. I can recall him telling me about a reckless girl who helped to save our small little town. Told me how grateful he was that he had a friend like you. Said you were truly a one of a kind."

"Did he now?" Tonya giggled as she looked at Jun. "He's not such a bad guy himself."

Tonya felt a small tug on her skirt as she looked down. A little girl was looking at her with wide eyes as Tonya squatted beside her as the girl looked away. A timid little thing. Tonya waited patiently with a smile on her face as the girl turned back to Tonya, holding a flower out to her.

"I heard that you helped us. I wanted to thank you." The small girl said as Tonya took the flower.

"Aw why thank you sweetie." Tonya smiled as she put the flower in her hair. "But it's Prince Jun you should be thanking. He's the one who fought hard for all of you."

"Did I just receive a compliment from you?" Jun asked as Tonya stood back up. The little girl took off with a smile on her face with the two adults watching her as she went.

"I am capable of giving you one good compliment every so often. Kind of like my good deed for the day." Tonya turned back and winked as Jun laughed.

"Are you sure you two aren't together?" The old man teased as the two looked at him.

"No. Unfortunately she already has eyes for another. Besides, she is like a sister to me." Jun pulled her into a headlock as Tonya elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"A sister that can whip you and still look good doing it." Tonya said as the old man just laughed at them.

Jun gave Tonya a short tour of the market place and the town, pointing out areas where he'd played as a kid. The love for the town rang clearly in his voice as he spoke about it. As the afternoon rolled around, the two said their goodbyes to the people before making the drive back to the palace. Leaving the scenic area to head back to the sprawling city. It was sad in a way.

"I'll have to go visit that town again. It reminds me of the small towns back home." Tonya said as she looked out the window.

"Do you miss your home?" Jun asked as Tonya turned back towards him.

"A little. But I write my uncle every day. He's the one I live with in the U.S. So it's not too bad as long as we can stay in touch." She explained as Jun leaned forward.

"Don't you have any other family?" He asked as her face seemed to fall a bit.

"Not really. My mother died from an illness when I was young." Tonya said softly as Jun placed a hand on hers.

"The same with my mother. Before she passed she wanted to return to that town one last time. That's why I wanted to do all I could to protect it. It'd meant so much to her. And it still means so much to me." Jun smiled as Tonya gave him a smile of her own, realizing that in a way they were kindred spirits. Having gone through similar ordeals when they were younger.

"I bet that was a time you were glad to have your brothers." Tonya smiled as Jun laughed softly.

"Yeah. They did all they could to help me get over it. Alvah especially. Since we were so close in age we had a special bond. I guess in a way we still do." He said as he glanced at the girl. "Surely you had others to help you through your ordeal?"

"My uncle. He was the father figure I never had. Did all he could for me and my mom. He is a good, kind hearted man. Similar to your father, minus the harem and eccentric personality." Tonya added as Jun couldn't help but laugh. But his laughter died as he really picked up on what she'd said.

"Wait, so is your father?" He let the question hang in the air as she sighed and leaned on her arm.

"Was never really in my life. It's not a big deal. We attempted to talk before his passing but there was just no closing the gap." Tonya shrugged as Jun watched her eyes harden just the slightest bit. But when she turned back to him they were warm and inviting again. Jun wondered if he'd imagined it all as he let it go.

The two arrived back at the palace and walked to the dining hall. Jun ordered food for them as the servants hurried to prepare something. The two ate their small meal in silence, feeling as if they'd grown closer. And Tonya was glad. But as her eyes often did, they trailed to the wrapped up bracelet around her wrist as she thought about the real reason she was there. Still allowed to live amongst the princes. Not wishing to dwell on it, she decided to ask about something else that had been bothering her lately.

"Jun, can I ask what the deal with Falitna and your family is?" Tonya pried as Jun wondered where the question had come from. "I'd like to be a little more knowledgeable as to why she seems to hate me even though I have yet to give her a reason to. Minus last night."

"Oh, that. Well Falitna is a childhood friend of ours. Mainly mine, Alvah's, and Chezem's since we're the closest to her age. My best guess as to why she hates you is because she feels like her position is threatened. See, it was decided long ago that she was to be married to the next king." Jun explained as Tonya shuddered.

"To be married to a harpy like her? I almost don't want to choose anyone to save them from that fate." Tonya rubbed her arms as a voice chuckled from behind her.

"Marrying her would do nothing more than to boost the power of the next king. While her father isn't much, her mother is a very well-known aristocrat who holds quite a bit of power. So it would be a beneficial move that would potentially help the country later." Lambert said as he pulled out a chair and sat down near the two.

'Of course Lambert would say something like that.' Tonya thought to herself as a glass of tea was placed before him. "But still, to marry just for power? Can someone say they're truly happy that way?"

"In an idealistic world, people would marry for love. But in ours it is merely a duty. It is something that we've come to expect and accept." Lambert stated as Tonya clenched her hands into fists.

"But why? You should be free to find someone you love and be with them. Not someone who has no interest in you other than for a power gain." Tonya did her best to keep her voice even.

"We don't like it any more than you. Hell, you wouldn't be the one spending your life with her. But as Lambert says it's our duty. Speaking of which, I'm supposed to meet Falitna soon." Jun said as he looked at a clock hanging in the dining hall.

"That's bullshit!" Tonya slammed her hands down on to the table, surprising the two. "How can you two sit here and say such things? To willingly allow yourself to be shackled to someone who would make you miserable? Or you do the same to her? To allow someone to take your will away? To just let someone dictate your life with no say whatsoever? To just accept the role you have been given all because someone decided it for you?"

When the two remained silent, Tonya stormed off. They both wondered what had caused the girl to become angry so quickly as they watched her disappear. Not wanting to be around anyone right now she headed outside as she looked for a place she could be alone. She glanced back at the palace as an idea came to her. Something she used to do at home all the time. Walking around to one of the sides where a trellis kept vines off the palace, she quickly climbed up and to the top to sit on the roof. Taking off her heels as she walked barefoot across the stone as she moved to sit near the bottom of one of the towers where no one would be able to spot her. Drawing her knees to her chest as she watched the sun slowly set.

_._._

"Where could she have gone?" Ivan asked aloud as Melchiorre sighed.

"The girl was obviously upset by something those two said earlier. Just give her time, she'll be back. I don't think that she's in any trouble." Melchiorre called over his shoulder as Ivan continued his search.

The oldest prince walked outside and around the side of the palace. Wanting to escape the noise that was going on down below, he pulled himself up on to the trellis and on to the roof as he had done so many times before. He hummed to himself as he walked to his usual spot where he normally sat. It was out of view from anyone down below, making it a perfect hideaway. As he walked along though, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Sitting with her knees drawn to her chest was Tonya. Her head resting on her knees as she stared out blankly over the palace grounds.

"You know, everyone is looking for you." Melchiorre whispered in her ear, expecting the girl to jump and bat him away.

"Is that so?" She replied in a monotone voice as she kept her eyes forward.

"Oh dear. This is serious." Melchiorre murmured as he sat down next to her. "What's wrong? What did those two idiots say now to upset you?"

"Would you be happy being forced to marry someone you didn't love?" Tonya asked as she glanced at him.

"They told you about Falitna's role did they?" He asked as Tonya shifted her eyes forward again.

"It's not just her. It's the fact that they can accept that so calmly. To allow their will to be stripped away on something so important." Tonya whispered as Melchiorre saw a deep sadness mixed with hatred in her eyes.

"Does this have something to do with that woman from the other night?" Melchiorre asked as he watched her eyes twitch just the slightest bit.

"Somewhat yes." Tonya answered as Melchiorre put an arm around her.

"Chezem told me about it, but I can see that you don't wish to speak about the topic. And it would be rude to make a lady speak about something that she does not wish to." He grinned as Tonya leaned into him.

"Thank you Melchiorre." Tonya whispered as the two just sat there in silence.

* * *

And finally got to Melchiorre into the mix! When I did his story I knew I would have to use the balcony scene somehow. I love how the words almost seem to write themselves sometimes. Makes things easier on me lol. Well can't wait to hear from you all!


	11. Ch 11 True Colors

Sorry for the long delay people! Summer classes have been killing me lately. Luckily this is finals week so I will be free for a few weeks after that to get back to my stories. Anyways I know you don't want to listen to me ramble so here's the next chapter!

~*True Colors*~

Despite what had happened yesterday, Tonya was back to her usual self. Thanks to the help of the always aloof Melchiorre. Since he and Chezem seemed to be the only two who really knew what caused her mood swings. Things seemed to return to normal for the most part as she once again divided her time up with the princes. Immediately growing quiet whenever Falitna's name was mentioned though. The only two who seemed to never wish to bring her up were Chezem and Nagit. Chezem acted like he wanted nothing to do with the girl, while Nagit knew he had nothing to worry from her. Being too young, the girl thought that he would never receive the crown so she never bothered with him. Only giving him greeting in passing.

"Thanks for coming riding with me Tonya. Everyone else has been too busy lately." Nagit said as they walked the horses around.

"No problem. After all I did say that whenever you wanted to go all you had to do was call. But you seem different today." Tonya said as Nagit nodded.

"I have an archery competition today. Every so often the king and a few other officials put one together. We perform in front of a huge crowd so I tend to get nervous before a match." Nagit admitted as he scratched his face.

"Oh. Well then I guess we better work those nerves out huh?" Tonya grinned as she urged the horse into a run. Nagit hot on her heels as the two raced about the courtyard.

After a while they put the horses up as stable hands unsaddled them for the two. Taking Nagit's horse to be worked over before having it loaded up and transported to the arena. Following Nagit up to his room, Tonya glanced out a window to see Alvah laughing as Falitna latched on to his arm. The girl looked away as her usual somber look over came her. Nagit glanced back to see her happy face gone as he stopped walking.

"Tonya?" He asked softly as he took her hand.

"I'm fine Nagit. I just worry for your brothers. Because whoever I choose will be paired with her. Without a say in the matter." Tonya said softly as Nagit knew who she was talking about.

"I don't like it any more than you do." Nagit said as Tonya widened her eyes at him. "I've never liked it. Even as a kid I used to try and figure out why they were so ok with it all. At least the king, my father, gave each of our mothers the option of marrying him. None of them were forced into it."

"Your father is a good man Nagit. It is one of the many things I respect about him." Tonya admitted as the two entered his room.

"Be honest though, are you just saying all this because it's Falitna? Or do you truly feel that way about the arranged marriage?" Nagit asked as he stepped behind a screen to change into his archery clothes.

"It's how I honestly feel. It just doesn't feel right forcing someone into that position. Whether they're ok with it or not. It's why I haven't chosen any of you to be king yet. I want to make sure that whoever I do decide on truly wants the position with all their heart and soul. Not just because I say so and take their freedom to choose from them." Tonya sighed as Nagit stepped back out.

"I'm glad it was you who got the bracelet Tonya." Nagit smiled as he walked over and hugged her.

"Nagit, you always know how to cheer me up. Just like a little brother." She pulled him close as the two started to laugh.

Tonya took off to get changed herself for the match later that day. She was going to ride over with Nagit and the others would meet them over there. In a better mood she walked down the long hall, took a turn, and past the stairs to where it was a short walk from there. She quickly pulled on something a little nicer and made her way back out. Only to have her ears greeted with a an extremely high pitched shrill of a voice.

"Prince Melchiorre what is the meaning of this?!" Falitna demanded as she chased after the older prince.

"I don't wish to spend time with you anymore my dear. Quite frankly you bore me." Melchiorre said in a flat tone as Falitna stopped and stomped her foot.

"I bore you? How dare you say such a thing!" Falitna growled as Tonya watched on with an amused smile. "Especially to one who could potentially be your future wife."

"My dear, even if I am chosen to be king I would not marry you. My first act would be to dissolve the marriage that none of us had a say in." Melchiorre narrowed his eyes as Falitna backed up a step. Spotting Tonya near the stairs watching them as fury spread across her face.

"It's because of her isn't it? All of you have been acting weird since she came. That wench is nothing but poison to you all! She is playing you all for fools my lord! Can't you see that she just wishes to worm her way into your family in order to carry out her own evil agenda?" Falitna said in desperation as Melchiorre grinned and looked at Tonya.

"You are right on one account. She has wormed her way into my family. By being kind, understanding, warm, and above all honest with all of us. That girl never holds anything back, never does anything she doesn't wish to, and never fails to be the first one to help another in need. That girl is like a sister to me. And if you should insult her once more I will be called upon to defend her honor." Melchiorre said as his voice became firm.

"That won't be necessary. I'll be more than happy to fight my own battles Melchiorre." Tonya smirked as she walked over to them.

"If either of you commoners touches my daughter I'll have you thrown in jail." Balam boomed as he rushed to Falitna's aid.

"I'd watch your tongue when speaking to a prince if I were you Balam." Tonya narrowed her eyes as ice coated her voice.

"If I was speaking to a true prince I would do so. Isn't that right Melchiorre?" Balam smirked as the prince's face was instantly covered in rage. Something Tonya had never seen before.

"Why you son of a—" Tonya held a hand up to silence Melchiorre as he wondered why she'd stopped him.

"This insult has gone on long enough." Tonya growled as she moved her arm holding the bracelet to her mouth.

Holding the bracelet with her free hand, she bit down on the silk fabric and pulled her wrist away hard. As the fabric tore away, a gold band was revealed underneath. Gleaming in all its glory like the day Tonya had first wrapped it up. Both Balam and Falitna's eyes looked as if they were going to burst as they stared at the bracelet around her wrist. Tonya removed the fabric from her mouth as she smirked at them, knowing that she had them beat.

"Now I'll say this only once. Watch your tongues from now on. Because the one you bad mouth may just be the one I decide to put into power." Tonya threatened as she glanced at Melchiorre who wondered why she'd done what she had.

Turning on her heel with a victorious smile on her face, Tonya left the father daughter duo standing there like the idiots they were. Melchiorre quickly caught up to her as he pulled her aside after they walked out the doors of the palace and outside where no one could hear them.

"Why did you do that? I thought the whole point of covering the bracelet was to protect you and the bracelet itself?" Melchiorre asked as Tonya put her hands on her hips.

"I'm tired of those two acting as if they can run things around here. I'm sick of it. If they know that I'm the one who possesses the bracelet then they may back off a bit. I've already proven to both of them that I don't make idle threats." Tonya spat as Melchiorre sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he did so.

"I hope you know what you're doing." He said as Tonya laughed and winked at him.

"Do I ever?" She grinned as Melchiorre shook his head as a car came around front.

"Hey Tonya! You ready?" Nagit hollered from inside as he poked his head out the window. "Melchiorre you wanna come too?"

"Why not?" The prince shrugged as they all filed into the car.

_._._

At the arena Tonya sat between Chezem and Melchiorre, the two providing the buffer she needed from the others. Word had spread like wildfire around the palace once Tonya had revealed her true status to Balam and Falitna. The others had been as confused as Melchiorre had been, but they didn't get a chance to bombard her with questions about it. All sat there enjoying the outing as Nagit performed with perfection in all the rounds, easily winning the tournament. Tonya stood up as she felt all the princes' eyes on her.

"I'm going to congratulate Nagit. Afterwards I'll ride back with all of you so that you can ask all the questions you want. I don't want to have to repeat myself." Tonya said without turning around.

They watched as she left as they all looked at each other. Slowly heading back to the waiting limo as they all took their seats and sat down. Silence filled the vehicle as all of them thought about the same thing. Tonya's reveal earlier that day.

"Melchiorre, would you care to explain why Tonya did what she did? Since according to Balam that you were there as well." Lambert finally spoke up as all eyes turned to the eldest of them.

"First of all what did he say to you?" Melchiorre asked as Alvah leaned on his hand.

"Caught us all as we were heading out. Demanded to know why we didn't share the identity of the bracelet bearer with him sooner. Also demanded to know why a commoner was in possession of the bracelet." Alvah explained as Melchiorre chuckled.

"So he didn't tell you anything about what transpired did he?" Melchiorre asked as they all tuned in. "It started with Falitna demanding to know why I wasn't doting on her anymore. Blamed Tonya for it all and did nothing but insult her as well. According to Falitna, Tonya is merely trying to use us all for her own gain. That's when Tonya stepped in and Balam as well. It was only after Balam disrespected me that Tonya revealed the bracelet. Warning him to watch what he says to any of us from now on."

"What did Balam say to you to set her off?" Jun asked as Melchiorre's eyes clouded over.

"Brought up the fact that I'm not a true heir to the crown." The prince growled as his brothers all fell silent.

They knew that it was a touchy subject for Melchiorre. Despite the fact that they had told him many times that he was their brother even if blood didn't tie them. It was the only thing that could really upset Melchiorre. The only thing that would really drive him into a rage.

"Does Tonya know?" Lambert asked as Melchiorre's face relaxed in a soft smile.

"No. But she could tell it upset me. I was close to knocking the shit out of Balam when she stepped in and showed the bracelet to him. That man's face became as white as a sheet." Melchiorre chuckled as the others all sat back in their seats. They all turned upon hearing the door open as said girl stood near the opening.

"Ok, I'm here. Let the inquisition begin." Tonya said lightly as she hopped in the limo and took her seat as the door shut behind her.

"You're a bit late." Chezem teased as Tonya tilted her head.

"Melchiorre already clued us in as to what happened. Once again you risked yourself to help us." Lambert smiled as Tonya shrugged.

"I got tired of that pompous bastard walking around like he owned the place. Hell, if I was worried about shit happening to me I never would've head butted Jun the first time we met." Tonya said as Alvah turned his gaze on his brother.

"No wonder you two had those cuts and bruises on your head!" Alvah hollered as Jun shot Tonya a look.

"Oops." Tonya scratched her head as they all broke out into laughter.

_._._

"It's nice to have things back to normal." Tonya smiled as she stretched her arms above her head.

After a good training session the girl was heading back to her room to change before going to dinner. Tonight they would all dine together and she wanted to look presentable before meeting up with her friends. The girl hummed to herself as she walked back to her room in the empty halls. She stopped to gaze outside at the full moon. Illuminating everything it touched. She leaned on the window seal as she smiled up at it.

"Sure is a pretty night." Tonya whispered as something moved out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes it is." Balam agreed as she turned to face the minister.

"What do you want?" Her voice went cold as Balam held his hands up.

"I merely came to apologize. I realize I have been out of line as of lately and merely wish to wipe the slate clean." The minister grinned as Tonya folded her arms.

"I suggest you say what you need to before you make me late for dinner." Tonya narrowed her eyes as Balam nodded.

"Of course. But first, may I ask a question?" He ventured as the girl nodded her head. "Who do you intend to give the bracelet to? Surely you've been here long enough to have come to a decision?"

"I have many things to take into account before making my final decision." Was all she would say as Balam held his hands behind his back.

"I see. But don't you agree that an older candidate would be more beneficial? Someone who has experience, knowledge, and knows this country inside and out?" Balam asked as he moved closer.

"All of the princes show these qualities. I may just have to stick around longer to make sure my decision is the right one." Tonya smirked at Balam as the man chuckled as he stood merely a foot from her.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps….." Balam let it trail off as the girl relaxed her position as she waited for him to finish.

Seizing his chance the minister dove for the bracelet on her wrist. Gaining a good grip, he began pulling hard on it as Tonya easily held her ground as she bent her arm to provide better leverage for herself. Without hesitation, she brought her other hand around hard and connected with Balam's face as the man cried out in pain from her punch. It'd knocked him back a few feet as a bruise was already forming around his eye. Balam held his hurt cheek as he glared at the girl.

"Pathetic. Stooping so low as to try and steal the bracelet. I wouldn't doubt it if you were the one who ordered it stolen to begin with." Tonya spat as Balam growled at her.

"You realize you just attacked me girl. I can have you thrown in jail!" Balam threatened as Tonya giggled.

"You could, but that is a defensive wound on your cheek. See I have marks here from where you tried to take the bracelet. Your finger prints are all over the inside of the bracelet. Indicating that you were trying to pull it off my wrist and take it from me. If you'd like we could go to the king now. But who do you think they'll believe? After all, they all know I don't attack unless I'm provoked. Kind of like an animal that you and your daughter love think of me as." She smirked as Balam backed away from the girl. "Lucky for you I'll keep quiet about this. Only because I prefer handling things myself."

Balam snarled as he took off from the girl. Tonya looked at her wrist as it began to throb. Scratches overlapped each other from Balam having tugged so hard to try and get the bracelet from her. Tonya sighed as she went back to her room and cleaned up a bit before pulling on a long sleeved shirt to hide the marks. She didn't need to worry the others. After changing she hurried down to the dining hall where she was greeted warmly before the door was shut behind her. A lurking Balam watched the whole scene from the shadows as his anger boiled over.

"That girl will pay for what she's done." He swore as he slinked off into the night.

* * *

I just love how this chapter ended. Personally whenever I play the game I've always found myself cussing out Balam and how no one ever seems to do anything against the fat bastard. So I'm sure many of you were happy with how things played out hehe lol. It was like a double whammy with the reveal and then her clocking him good once.

On another note I love seeing all the reviews you guys leave me. Makes me feel bad when I fall behind on the updates. But after this week as I said things should be back to normal and updates should be coming sooner.


	12. Ch 12 Night at the Fair

Ok people I am officially done with summer school! So as promised I will do my best to get back on to my usual updating schedule. May I just say I love seeing the number of followers and reviews go up with each chapter. Makes me so happy and lets me know I'm doing a good job. Thank you everyone! T-T

~*Night at the Fair*~

"I think she went this way."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh Miss Tonya!"

Reporters called out as the girl in question ducked down the hall. Doing her best to stay one step ahead of them. Ever since the announcement that she was the bracelet bearer the media was having a field day. She'd been avoiding them as best she could. It'd gotten so bad to where Tonya didn't even want to step foot outside the palace walls anymore. Though how the damn reporters kept sneaking on to the grounds she wished she knew. This would be the fifth group this week alone that she'd run from.

"Gotta hide, gotta hide, gotta hide." Tonya muttered frantically to herself as she stood in the middle of a hall as she pulled at her hair.

"Tonya?" She froze and turned slowly to see Chezem staring at her.

"Help me please!" The girl grabbed his shoulders and pleaded with him as Chezem wondered what was wrong.

"I heard voices down here."

"Let's check it out." Two reporters said as Tonya looked like she was going to cry.

"I see. Follow me." Chezem took her hand as they took off down the hall.

Tonya was surprised as to how sneaky Chezem was. Then again when you've spent most of your life dodging people it was bound to happen. After artfully skirting the reporters, the two ended up in his room. Chezem closed the door as Tonya flung herself on his bed. Chezem moved to sit beside her as the girl just moaned into the mattress.

"They won't leave me alone." Tonya whined as he stroked her hair.

"You knew this was bound to happen. But I thought you were doing so well with it." Chezem tried to praise as she shook her head.

"I was dealing with it. But the fact that they keep finding ways to get to me is driving me nuts. I literally almost strangled a reporter this morning." She admitted as Chezem found himself laughing.

"Well at least you kept yourself from doing that." He said as she turned her head slightly so that she could see him.

"Thanks for helping me out. I can't exactly go back to my own room because they've been swarmed around my door all day. Do you care if I wait here with you until Ivan manages to shoo them all away?" Tonya asked with big eyes as he nodded. The girl smiled as she began fanning herself down to try and cool off.

"Are you hot?" Chezem asked as Tonya kept fanning herself.

"A little, but just from the running around." She explained as he looked her over.

"I've noticed you've taken to wearing long sleeve shirts lately. Why is that? Especially since it's barely turning fall." Chezem asked as Tonya laughed awkwardly.

"I just felt like a change in style. Is that so wrong?" She tried to play off as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're hiding something." He deduced as she looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tonya tried to brush off as she began to turn away.

"Tonya…." He reached out and grabbed her wrist as she turned, causing the girl to wince in pain.

He let go of her wrist immediately upon seeing the pain on her face. She drew her wrist to herself as Chezem looked at her with wide, concerned eyes. He slowly reached for her hand as he gingerly pulled it away from her. Tonya wouldn't fight him. But she didn't want him to see it either. Chezem pushed her sleeve and bracelet up together as he felt himself freeze at what he saw. Three deep scratches all mingling over each other on her wrist. As well as a light purplish tint to her skin. He looked up to see her looking away as he took her wrist in both hands.

"What happened?" He asked softly as he looked at the marks again.

"Balam. A couple days ago he tried to steal the bracelet from me. The damage isn't as bad as it looks. It just hurts whenever someone touches it." Tonya replied as she looked at her wrist as well.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Chezem asked, fighting hard to keep his voice from breaking as anger built within him.

"Because I didn't want any of you to worry. Besides it's not like I let him get away with it. He's got a pretty good shiner from where I punched him." Tonya smiled weakly as Chezem lowered his gaze, clearly upset with the girl. "You guys seem to forget that I'm a tough girl. I can handle myself. So you don't have to worry okay?"

She tried to laugh it off as it were nothing as she pulled the sleeve back down. Gently pulling free of his hold as she did so. When she looked back up, she was surprised to see his hands clenched into fists. Chezem had never displayed any kind of anger before. Before Tonya could react, Chezem flung himself at her, knocking them both to the bed. He held her tightly as his head rested on her chest. His grip tightened on her as Tonya just lied there, unsure of what to do.

"Chezem?" She asked softly as the prince lied there.

"Don't you know it's ok to make us worry? You can't always be the one doing the saving. You have to let us help you as well. Especially when someone is threatening you personally. Just because you are tough doesn't mean that you can't ask for help." Chezem said evenly as Tonya understood now.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Of course it would upset him. It would upset any of the princes. But being that Chezem was the closest to her, he took it harder than any of the others would. The fact that she hadn't told him, that she'd hid it from him, was the same as lying to him. Even if good intentions had been the reason she'd kept quiet. And it'd hurt him deeply. She felt her heartbeat pick up as it always did whenever Chezem held her like this. And this time she didn't wish to try and hide it from him.

"Huh? Why is your heart pounding so fast?" He asked as he picked his head up and looked at her. She smiled down at him as he just now realized where he'd laid his head. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you!"

He tried to rise, but she giggled and pulled him back down as she held him around the neck. Chezem's blush only increasing as she purposely held him there. The prince went limp in her grip as he wondered why she was doing what she was.

"It's not because of that silly. My heart is beating so fast because I'm happy being close to you." Tonya admitted as she loosened her grip so he could lift himself up.

"Really?" He asked as she nodded.

Chezem pulled the girl up and pressed her to his chest as it was Tonya's turn to blush as she looked up at him. He was smiling down at her softly as he closed his eyes. Tonya wondered what he was doing, until she heard a familiar thumping. Chezem's heart was beating as fast as hers was.

"I feel the same way." He finally said as Tonya looked back up at him. A smile on his face. The two bursting into laughter at the same time.

"There you two are!" Alvah said loudly as the door slammed open. Both Tonya and Chezem struggling to untangle themselves as the prince just grinned at them. "Found them!"

The two watched as the rest of the princes all walked in, dressed in their casual clothes as Tonya wondered what was going on. Each one wearing a grin as she sat on the bed near Chezem. Nagit walked over and took her hand as he usually did, looking like he was about to burst.

"Tonya, there's a fair happening on the outskirts of the city tonight!" Nagit finally said as she looked from him to the others.

"Nagit here has been reading quite a bit about where you come from. Apparently fairs are big for you small country folk." Lambert explained as Tonya was glad that he'd finally stopped using the word commoner whenever he referred to her type of people.

"So we figured we would take you out and treat you." Melchiorre winked as Tonya felt like she may cry.

"You guys…." She smiled as Jun laughed.

"We know how much those damn reporters have been hounding you. Consider it our small gift for what you've done for us." Jun said as she wanted to hug them all.

"I'd say a group hug is in order!" Alvah hollered as Nagit pulled Tonya from the bed as Melchiorre and Alvah pulled everyone around them into a hug. Surrounding the small girl.

"Come on Chezem, you're part of the family too." Tonya looked over her shoulder as she held out a hand to him. The final prince shook his head and laughed as he joined in the awkward group hug.

_._._

"Oh wow, this place is amazing!" Tonya hollered as she felt like she was at home again.

Her eyes lit up at the mere sight of the place as she took off like a little kid inside. Nagit was hot on her tail as the others walked in behind them. Tonya was jumping from one booth, to the next, and to the next as she wondered what she wanted to do first. Nagit made up her mind as he dragged her to the rides first. The girl thoroughly enjoyed herself as she drug each prince on to a ride with her, played games at the various booths, and even made them try cotton candy since none of them had ever heard of the stuff before. Even after the princes were tired, they were surprised to see that the girl could still find energy to go from one place to another so quickly. Being that it was the first real sign of home, she couldn't contain herself. It only made it better with all the people around them as well.

"Haha! Alvah she's kicking you butt!" Jun laughed as Tonya won at a shooting game.

"Argh! I want a rematch!" Alvah called out as Tonya gave a victory sign

"I gotta use the bathroom. But when I get back it's on Alvah." She promised as Lambert stepped up to give it a try.

Tonya waved over her shoulder as she walked around behind a few booths and towards a quiet rest area. It was empty at the moment as Tonya stopped and sighed as she turned around slowly and folded her arms across her chest.

"You can come out now. I know you've been following us for a while now." Tonya called out as she heard shuffling from behind one of the pillars. It was Falitna.

"How did you know? Especially in this crowd?" She asked as Tonya motioned to her clothing.

"You could afford to tone it down when you're attempting to follow someone. Now what is it you want?" She asked as Falitna walked over to the girl.

"Do any of the princes know that you attacked my father?" Falitna asked in an even tone even though her eyes held fear.

"Chezem knows, but he won't tell unless he has to." Tonya said as Falitna relaxed.

"I see…..very well then I guess I do owe you for that. If you had told, my father would've been imprisoned by order of the princes. Since they clearly seem to believe anything you say." Falitna said grudgingly as Tonya sighed.

"That's part of why I kept my mouth shut." Tonya said as Falitna's eyes widened in shock. "Despite what you believe, I don't abuse my friendship with the princes. I'm perfectly aware that I could tell them what your father did and easily have him locked away. I also know that if I played it right I could make it to where you never saw them again. But I'm not a vindictive person."

"No, but it would seem someone else is." A man laughed as a blade was pressed to Tonya's neck.

Upon hearing a scream Tonya looked up to see Falitna being held at knife point as well. A piece of cloth was shoved into her mouth as the blade pressed tighter against Tonya's neck. The man looked down at her wrist to see the bracelet missing as he growled in frustration. He motioned to one of his men to tie her up as Tonya glared at the man who merely strutted about, proud at his easy capture. One man easily knocked Falitna out, letting her fall to the ground and the other threw Tonya over his shoulder. The men headed towards the fence barricade where a huge gaping hole was. One that they'd probably created. Tonya picked her head up as she watched the lights of the fair disappear as they were thrown into a waiting van. She was being kidnapped. Tonya knew it wouldn't take the princes long to realize something had happened. But by that time it would be too late. She hung her head as she just sat there, jostling about as she was carried off into the night.

* * *

A nice little twist in this one for you guys. I know many of you hate me for the cliff hanger but don't worry. This next chapter won't take long because I've already begun it! Till then you all must live with the suspense. Muwahaha!


	13. Ch 13 Breaking Free

As promised I have updated swiftly folks! This chapter pretty much wrote itself and I must say I am very proud with how it turned out. I know you all have eagerly been awaiting this update so I hope you all enjoy!

~*Breaking Free*~

"You what!? Did you search her entire room? Well you better find it!" A man growled as Tonya glared at him. He snapped his phone shut as he turned to the girl who just watched him. "Girl, what did you do with the bracelet?"

"Hid it. Figured it wouldn't be safe to walk around with it on me anymore after the big reveal." She smirked as the man walked over to her.

"I suggest you tell us where to find it. Unless you're worried about that pretty face of yours." He threatened as he forced her to look at him.

Tonya spat in his face as the man fell back and wiped his face clean. Without batting an eye he turned and slapped her as hard as he could. Knocking her into the ground as Tonya kept silent. Refusing to make a sound. She pushed herself up as her glare remained on her face as the man chuckled, walking over to her as he did so. Tonya was yanked up by her hair before being thrown into the wall. She felt her head bounce off the wall hard as her vision blurred. Again Tonya didn't make a sound as she fell to the ground with a dull thud. The man stepped on her side as he slowly increased pressure on the girl, feeling her ribs starting to give as he did so. Still she remained silent as she bit her lip. Finally the man kicked her before shutting the door behind him, leaving the girl alone as she started coughing up the blood that had been pooling in her mouth.

"He hits like a bitch." Tonya muttered to herself as she forced herself into a sitting position.

The girl sighed as she looked around the area. She was probably in an old abandoned house way outside the city. And she knew it wouldn't be long before they really started to play rough with her. Tonya could only imagine what the men were capable of as she leaned her sore body against the concrete wall. At a time like this, most people would be wailing like a little baby or pleading for the men to let them go. But she knew better.

"No amount of begging or pleading will save me. It didn't then and it damn sure won't now." Tonya growled to herself as she clenched her hands into fists.

Tonya thought back to a time long ago. When she'd still been a young and naïve little girl. Recalling the first time she'd ever experienced physical abuse. How scared she'd been as she'd been slapped, shoved, and thrown around by hands that she'd once trusted. How she'd cried out for help. Begging and pleading for the person to stop as she'd curled up into a ball. Just wishing she was anywhere but there as tears had streamed down her face. She could remember how fear had taken over her body as her abuser walked over and lifted her chin so that she could look him in the eye.

"_No matter how much you beg, no matter how much you cry, and no matter how much you want to run, no one will help you. You belong to me. And as long as you behave like a good girl, I won't hurt you."_

She could recall the voice hissing in her ear before she'd been left alone. Locked away, far from sight so that no one would see the pitiful state she'd fallen to. Tonya soon found out that he'd been right. No one would come for her. No one would help her. Because her abuser had kept her hidden from the world, making it so that his words would become true. And she would've eventually fallen under his spell, if she hadn't escaped when she had.

'Just like then, I'll fight my way out. I'll be damned if I let anyone keep me prisoner.' She promised herself as a loud noise pulled her from her thoughts.

Tonya could hear the men laughing up a storm in the other room as the smell of food reached her nose. Her stomach began to growl as she realized what they were doing now. Starving her in hopes of getting to spill her guts. Tonya was suddenly glad she'd trained herself to go for days on very little, if no food at all, from her days of waking up early and practically starving herself during her hunting trips. She closed her eyes as she recalled her simple life. Taking care of horses, tending to cattle, hunting up behind the ranch, not having a care in the world.

"How do I get myself into these messes?" Tonya shook her head and laughed weakly as she heard the door creak open. Quickly falling back into silence as the man walked back in, sneering at her.

"Well, have you had a change of heart?" The boss asked as he looked at the girl. She shot him another glare as he walked over and jerked her up by her binds. "We'll break you of that spirit yet."

_._._

It went on like that for the next few days. At night Tonya would be beaten severely, coming back with new bruises and cuts from being thrown around by the men. Her silence had broken on the third night, her body in too much pain for her to remain quiet anymore. She'd gone hoarse almost immediately from screaming so much. A few nights she'd even passed out on them because of how weak she'd gotten. Even though she'd told herself to stay awake, her body had just quit and every time her world went black she feared she would never wake up again. Luckily the men realized she was more valuable alive than dead and started feeding her a little at a time. Giving her old bread and water to at least tide the girl over.

"That's all you get for now girl." One of the underlings snarled as he left Tonya to sit in the dark once again. Having given the girl some food, he figured she would be alright now.

'Jeez, you idiots really need to learn to clean out your holding rooms.' She smirked as she slowly made her way towards the corner of the room.

Tonya had never been so happy in all her life than when she'd spotted the shard of glass just lying on the ground. During a break in her beating, she'd kicked it into the shadows so that the men wouldn't see it and take it away. A plan had already formed in her head as she endured what little abuse they had left for her before leaving her alone for the night. It was now finally time to put her plan into action. Tonya managed to reach the glass as she turned around and picked it up. Fixing it to where she had a good grip on the glass before she began to saw away at the bindings on her wrists. She could feel blood slowly sliding over her fingers as the sharp glass cut into the palms of her hands. Tonya bit down on her cheek hard as she fought against the pain. Knowing that she had to get free and get back to the others soon before they got pulled into any of this. Finally she felt the ropes give way as she brought her wrists around and rubbed them gingerly. They were bright red and raw from being bound for so long. But she was just glad to be free again. Tony gently reached up and touched her face where she'd been pistol whipped earlier and could tell there was a slight outline of the gun barrel already forming on her face.

"Payback's a bitch boys." Tonya snarled as she cut the bindings on her legs and got into position.

Kicking the stuff that had been closest to her, Tonya made a lot of noise before falling over facing the door. Quickly placing her arms behind her to play like she was still bound. Sure enough, the same man from before came to check on her as Tonya held her breath and just lied there as the man walked over to her.

"Come on girly wake up. Can't have you passing out again." The man chuckled as he nudged Tonya with his foot. But when she rolled over, he didn't see her chest rising and falling. The girl wasn't breathing. "Shit. Hey bo—argh!"

Tonya had pushed herself up fast and driven the shard of glass down into the man's leg as deep as she could get it. Pain overtook him as he fell over, holding his leg as he screamed loudly. He glared up at the girl, quickly pulling his gun free and pointing it at Tonya. But she was already bringing her leg around and connected hard with his head before he could shoot. She knocked him out with one kicked as the man just lied there bleeding. Adrenaline was still pulsing through her veins as she walked over and picked up the gun.

"Jeez, the safety wasn't even off. Dumbass." Tonya muttered as she clicked it off and loaded the gun properly before turning towards the doorway.

She quickly made her way through the little house and towards the only light source. Peeking around the corner she could see the boss just sitting there playing with cards. No weapons close enough to him to stop Tonya from carrying out her plan as a smirk played on her face. Wasting no more time, she stepped out with the gun aimed and ready.

"Bout' time you got back. Did you find out what all that noise was about?" The boss asked as he didn't bother to look up.

"Sure did. He's taking a nap for it too." Tonya growled as the man turned at hearing her voice. Only to be staring down the barrel of the .40 caliber pistol that was pointed at his head.

"How did you?" He asked as Tonya smirked at him

"You guys take too much pleasure in beating a defenseless person when your eyes should be watching them at all times. When you back someone into a corner, that's when they get most desperate." Tonya said as the man chuckled and stood.

"You got free. But I'm calling your bluff girl. You don't have the guts to pull the trigger." He smirked as Tonya arched a brow.

Without batting an eyelash she pointed at his leg and pulled the trigger. Tonya watched the man in bored interest as he rolled around on the ground holding his thigh as blood leaked out of the wound. Tonya took aim at his other leg as the man just glared up at the girl. He couldn't help but flinch at the icy glare she was giving him as he held his leg.

"Want to try that again?" Tonya dared as the man gritted his teeth. "Hand over your phone now."

The man reached in his pocket and threw his phone at her as the girl picked it up. For good measure, she took aim and shot him in the foot on the other leg. Just so that he couldn't follow her. Tonya turned and walked out of there, leaving the screaming man behind to tend to his nonlife threatening injuries. She walked outside and towards the old beat up van that she'd been brought over in. It could've been a donkey drawn cart for all she cared. She just wanted out of there. She quickly fired up the engine and headed out of there. Keeping the gun on the seat next to her in case the boss had any extra lackies coming after her.

As she drove on into the night, pain slowly came back to her. All her adrenaline had worn off as now it was just a battle of will as she struggled to stay awake. Making her way back towards the city as the lights acted as welcoming arms pulling her back home. Tonya sighed as she held her head with her free hand. Reflecting on all that had happened to put her in this position. Wondering just who would be crazy enough, and power hungry enough, to want to kidnap her. Not only that, they were crossing the royal family as well. Tonya knew they weren't going to just let this go unanswered. Not that she was going to try and stop them this time. Her anger rose as she gripped the steering wheel hard as she thought back on when she'd first been kidnapped.

"Obviously they'd been watching me for some time. Waiting for a chance for me to be separated from the princes. But how did they even know where I was going to be that night? Better yet, their timing seemed to be too perfect. Ow." Tonya winced as her head began to hurt. "Well, guess I'll have to figure this all out later. Right now, I've got one more thing to do."

Driving through the quiet streets, Tonya saw that it was early in the morning. Meaning that hardly anyone would be awake right now. Which would make her job that much easier since she knew only rats would be wandering around at this time. Tonya parked the van outside the palace gates and quickly made her way inside. Easily pulling herself up and over the gates. Hoping she'd tripped an alarm in the process. She quickly made her way inside the palace and pulled out the phone from her pocket. Dialing the most recent number as she kept her gun at the ready. As she snuck through the halls, she strained her ears. Listening for any kind of sound as she proceeded with caution. Knowing that the inside man would catch on eventually since she kept calling the same number over and over. As she started to round a corner, she heard a slight vibration. Peeking around, she spotted a phone on a small table as she realized something was wrong.

A gunshot rang out as a bullet nearly missed her face. Tonya ducked back around the corner and squatted down lower before peeking out again. This time she could actually see the man before being fired on again. Tonya ducked back around the corner as she quickly pulled up a mental map of the palace in her head. She doubled back around the halls and turned a few corners before she ended up behind the man. Grinning to herself as she took aim and pulled the trigger. Hitting the man in the shoulder as a scream rang out. The man turned as Tonya fired off another round, hitting his other shoulder.

"You little bitch!" The man hollered as he charged the girl.

Tonya put the final round into the man, but it wasn't enough to stop him. The man hit Tonya hard and sent her flying backwards. Leaving her defenseless as the man made his way over to the girl and picked her up by her throat, squeezing tighter and tighter as he struggled against his own pain. A slight whimper escaped her lips as an all too familiar voice hissed inside her mind once again.

"_No one is going to help you. You belong to me."_ The voice laughed as Tonya's rage flared to life as the fight came back to her.

Tonya clawed at his hand around her throat, drawing blood as she did so, as she glanced down at her attacker's torso where her last bullet had struck. She kicked him hard there, forcing him to let her go as she drew her arm back and slugged him in the face. The man stumbled back a couple of steps as Tonya sank to her knees, coughing as she struggled to catch her breath. Her vision began blurring on her once again as Tonya struggled to stay conscious.

"You're done now girl." The man chuckled as he popped his knuckles.

"Halt!" Voices hollered as swords were pointed at the man.

Tonya looked around in her daze as she could barely see that the man was being placed under arrest as other rushed to her side. A smile touched her lips, glad that this nightmare was finally over. The last of her energy left the girl as her eyes shot open wide before she fell over. Giving into the calling darkness around her.

* * *

And once again the readers are once again left wondering what is going to happen next! But not to worry I already have a plan in mind. As you can see this story focused mainly on Tonya and gave little hints into her otherwise unknown past. Just a little something to force you all to stick around and find out what is going on :3 That's all for now folks!


	14. Ch 14 Safe and Sound

Man these last few chapters have been short compared to my past ones. But it doesn't really affect the story much so I can't complain. This time around our heroine gets a chance to relax after all the torture I put her through. Sorry for the delay in updating folks. On with the story!

~*Safe and Sound*~

Tamir sighed as he waited for the doctors to come back with the news. He'd been one of the first ones on the scene after Tonya had passed out. Upon seeing her condition he had opted to take her to the hospital himself. He ran his fingers through his hair as patiently sat in the empty waiting room for someone to come get him. The girl had been covered in multiple bruises and cuts all over. There was no telling how extensive the damage had been to her. Tamir just hoped that she would be ok.

"Your Majesty," The doctor called out as Tamir jumped to his feet. "She's going to be fine."

Tamir felt a weight lift off of him as the doctor led him in to see the sleeping girl. He just sat down beside her as word was quickly sent to the palace. By now everyone was barely waking up, except those who'd been assigned to clean up the mess that the intruder had made. Ivan was the first to receive the news as he felt joy spread throughout his body. Tonya was safe and sound. The king left it up to him as to when he would break the news to the princes. Ivan figured it best to wait till all were up and dressed as he sent word to the servants to gather the princes in the conference room at about ten.

The butler himself wanted to rush over to the hospital to check on the girl. Wondering just how she'd managed to just turn up inside the palace after going missing for five days. He could remember the night that it happened. All the princes had rushed home in a panic. Asking if Tonya had just snuck off on them, even though they knew the girl wouldn't do such a thing. And when she hadn't returned to the palace by the time midnight rolled around they knew something bad had happened. The princes, even the king, had exhausted what resources they could in trying to find the girl. But it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. None of them had slept well, if at all for that matter. All fraught with worry over their missing friend. Trying their best to do their usual work and keep a calm façade so as to not alarm the populace while desperately trying to find Tonya. On the only night any of them had been able to sleep, because Ivan had laced their dinner drinks with a sleeping pill, the girl happens to sneak back into the palace. Managing to take out one of the men who'd kidnapped her in the first place.

"She is a very strong girl." Ivan smiled to himself as he waited in the conference room. Watching as the time ticked by slowly.

Sounds could be heard outside the door as the princes filed in. All bright eyed and curious as to why Ivan had summoned them together. Knowing that this could either be really good or really bad as they looked around at each other before settling on Ivan who waited patiently at the other end of the room for the princes to calm down.

"Ivan, what's going on. Why have you summoned us here?" Jun asked as the others remained silent.

"My Lords, I have news about Miss Tonya." Ivan said as Melchiorre stepped forward and slammed his hands on the table.

"Quit holding out! What is it that you know?" The eldest prince demanded as a smile broke out across the butler's face.

"She's been found and is ok." Ivan said softly as the princes looked like they were going to collapse from this news.

"She's ok? Where is she now?" Alvah pleaded as Ivan cleared his voice.

"I don't know the full details yet, but somehow Miss Tonya managed to escape from her captors and make her way back here. She was found this morning with a man trying to attack her. Thankfully she had the forethought to trip the silent alarms and summon the guards. From what they've told me they heard gunshots ring out through the halls and that's what led them to her. By the time they'd reached her, Miss Tonya had collapsed. She is at the hospital now and His Majesty is with her. I've been told that she is resting and is doing well." Ivan reported as they turned to each other in relief.

"Well then we have to go see her!" Nagit cheered as Alvah began to second his plan.

"No." Chezem's voice rang out as the others all turned to him. "We can't go see her just yet. She needs rest."

"But Chezem…" Nagit began as Lambert held up his hand to silence any more protests.

"Chezem is right. Tonya has been through an ordeal and will need time to recuperate. Tonight would be more appropriate. But until then we should prepare for when she can come home." Lambert grinned as the others all agreed.

_._._

Evening couldn't roll around soon enough for the princes as they all jumped in the limo and headed out for the hospital. Quickly rushing up to the room the king had requested far from any other patients so that Tonya could rest properly. The princes all filed into the huge room, each pushing each other to try and see the girl first. A loud shushing noise could be heard as they trained their gaze upon their father who was still sitting beside the girl's bedside. After settling into the room, the six were horrified by what they saw. Bandages were wrapped around her head as bruises covered any visible part of skin on her. Various cuts were covered by gauze patches as their eyes trailed down to her hands. Both were wrapped up pretty good, leaving only her fingers free. Tonya was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the outside world at the moment. Each of the princes found a place to sit as they struggled to take in the state of their battered friend.

"What happened to her?" Alvah whispered as Tamir looked from Tonya to them.

"She has a couple broken ribs, a slight concussion, and a little internal bleeding. But otherwise she looks worse than she actually is. I tell you boys, she's a remarkably strong person." Tamir said as he gazed back at the slumbering girl. The king rose slowly and gave Tonya's hand a small squeeze before leaving the boys alone with her.

The six just remained silent as they looked at the girl. Anger flooded through them that anyone could do such a thing and put someone in such a state. Especially a woman. Chezem quickly took up a place beside the girl and just watched her sleep as the others did their best to get comfortable. Knowing that none of them would be going anywhere anytime soon.

Later…

As the morphine began to wear off Tonya slowly began to wake. Slowly opening her eyes as pain began to take the place of the once blissful fuzziness she'd grown accustomed to. A low moan escaped her lips as the sharp pain of her broken ribs caught her off guard. She winced and bit back a cry. Remembering how frantic the king had been earlier at seeing her pain. She slowly took a deep breath, expanding her ribs and getting through the worst of the pain first before returning to her normal breathing. Smiling to herself as the motion became tolerable now.

"Hmm…did they put something else on my hand?" Tonya asked softly as she glanced down.

She was surprised to see someone holding her bandaged hand that had the IV line in it. Dark skin met her eyes as she trailed the hand back to its owner who was dozing on the side of her bed. Chezem was laying on his other arm as his long fingers easily wrapping around her gauzed up palm. A noise to her left caught her attention as she turned to see the other five princes there as well. Nagit had curled up on a cot someone had brought in, Jun was passed out in a chair with Alvah leaning against the side of his legs. Melchiorre had taken the small desk and dragged it to the corner where he slept, sitting on the desk and leaning against the wall. And Lambert occupied the other chair as he leaned against his hand.

'They're all here?' Tonya thought to herself as she felt tears welling up in her eyes as she covered her mouth with her free hand.

A sob caught in her throat as Tonya struggled to not make any noise. But the slight jostle was enough to wake Chezem as he slowly rose and wiped his eyes. Training his sleepy eyes on Tonya, snapping them open at seeing the girl awake. His familiar warm smile greeted her as he gently reached out and cupped her face.

"You're finally awake." Chezem whispered as he moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

"How long have you guys been here?" Tonya asked as she glanced towards the other slumbering princes.

"For a while now. We were all so worried when we learned what had happened to you. You can't imagine how happy we were to hear that you were safe and well. But…" Chezem looked over her beaten form as he felt his anger swell inside again. "If I could've tore myself from you I would've paid those bastards back for what they did to you."

Tonya could feel him starting to shake. She'd never seen him so worked up over anything before. She gently grabbed the hand that was still on her face and squeezed it as Chezem's shaking stopped instantly. Causing the prince to look at her as she smiled at him.

"I already had to go five days without my favorite guys around. I don't think I could do that again." Tonya said as Chezem leaned towards her and placed his forehead against hers.

"Good. Because I don't know if I could've put up with another minute away from you." He whispered as the two just stared at each other.

A murmur could be heard from one of the others as the two turned to see who it was. Melchiorre had slid out of his corner and had woken up. Glancing up to see a smiling Tonya facing him. Causing him to jump up out of his seat, which scraped against the floor and woke the others. But none of them cared about that as they swarmed the girl. Tonya quickly calmed them all down and told them the story. Not surprised to see them get so angry upon hearing what had been done to her. Surprising them when described what she'd done in order to escape. Ending with how she'd collapsed in the palace this morning as they all sat in silence.

"Wow, remind me never to make you mad again." Jun muttered as the others laughed at the comment.

"So Tonya is there anything you want? You've been asleep for a long time." Nagit asked with a smile as Tonya sighed, wincing a bit as she did so.

"Honestly…I just want to go home." Tonya said with a soft smile as Lambert let out a chuckle.

"I figured you would ask that sooner or later. So I already had the preparations made." Lambert winked as Tonya wanted to run over and hug him. But since she couldn't do so, she held her arms out like a little kid as Lambert understood what she wanted. Walking over so that she could embrace him.

A doctor came in to do a last minute check before giving her the all clear to go. Nagit pulled out a bag that contained pj's one of the maids had prepared for her. Tonya thanked him before chasing the others out while Nagit remained. Knowing that she could trust him not to peek while keeping an eye on her while she changed in case she required help. When she was finally changed Nagit hollered for the others as Alvah came in rolling a wheel chair. The two helped her down into it carefully as Jun placed a blanket around her shoulders before they wheeled her out of there. Melchiorre and Lambert were already waiting in the limo as Tonya gently slid in. Sitting between Melchiorre and Jun as the others climbed in. Tonya was finally glad to be going home.

The car pulled into the driveway as Jun helped Tonya out, passing her off to Chezem who'd patiently waited his turn to tend to the girl. Keeping an arm around her waist as he walked with her at her pace. Tonya couldn't wait to get back to bed and just relax. Knowing that everything was as it should be. Or almost everything. There was still one thing that she had to check otherwise she wouldn't be at peace.

"What are you doing?" Chezem asked when he felt her try to pull away from him. Not heading down the hall that would lead to her room.

"I need to check something first." She said as Chezem turned and walked with her.

She walked towards the library and waited as Chezem pushed a door open for her before following her in. Tonya walked over to the fairytale section and saw her book that she'd purposely placed there a few days after the announcement that she was the bracelet bearer. Chezem watched as she pulled the book out and flipped it open to reveal a huge hole cut in the center pages. Lying in the center was the bracelet, safe and sound.

"Good." Tonya smiled as she took the bracelet out and put it back on her wrist where it belonged.

"You hid it in anticipation from something like this didn't you?" He asked as she nodded.

"Now that I know it's safe, all I want to do is sleep." Tonya yawned as Chezem smiled.

He gently scooped her into his arms as she didn't fight him. Too tired to even try. She snuggled into his chest as Chezem carried her off towards the direction of her room. Tonya was surprised to see multiple piles of flowers and treats waiting for her everywhere. She was sure it was from the princes and that much more lay in store for her during her recovery. She just smiled as Chezem carried her to her bed and helped her under the covers. Sitting beside her as he wrapped a few fingers around hers again as she drifted off to sleep. The girl unconsciously tightened her grip on him as a reflex. As he watched her sleeping form, Chezem realized then just how special the girl truly was to him as he laid down beside her. Not wanting to leave her side ever again.

* * *

Like I said before this was just a relax chapter from what happened last time. And figured I'd throw in a small detail that I bet none of you thought I would ever mention again lol. Spent a while on this one deciding on how I should end it. Now it's time for a nap. Looking forward to all those lovely reviews of yours!


	15. Ch 15 Night of Passion

This chapter right here is why the story is rated M. It is an intimate moment shared by our lovely couple and well if you can't handle this stuff then I suggest you skip it. You have been warned!

~*Night of Passion*~

Tonya was curled up into a ball as she twitched around in her bed. It wasn't long before her eyes snapped open and she started to gasp for air. Gradually her body relaxed as she gripped her pillow tightly. Staring off into the darkness as her eyes slowly came into focus. Making out actual shapes before her instead of just blobs. She slowly pushed herself up as her sore body protested. Wanting to just lie back down and drift back into a motionless state. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder as she just sat there. This would be the third night in a row she hadn't been able to sleep on her own. And things were only getting worse as old haunts were beginning to plague her once again. Ever since the whole kidnapping ordeal, nightmares that she hadn't had to deal with in years were coming back. Ones that she'd once worked so hard to suppress had been shaken free and they didn't plan on going away anytime soon. Tonya knew that it wouldn't be long before things got really bad. And she didn't want to go down that dark path again. Not after she'd worked so hard to put her life back together after that incident. Glancing at her clock she could see that it was barely past midnight. Everyone else would be fast asleep now. As much as she wanted to just go back to sleep, she knew that wouldn't happen without the nightmares coming back.

Unwilling to return to those horrible dreams, Tonya jumped off her bed and headed out of her room. She walked the familiar path down the quiet and cold halls as she kept her arms wrapped around herself. Fighting off the chill in the air as she hurried to the all too familiar room. She knocked quietly, but rapidly, on the door as she stood there in her small sleep shorts and spaghetti strap shirt. She knocked once again and this time heard a slight sound as footsteps made their way towards the door. Slowly it opened to reveal a sleepy shirtless Chezem as he stood there scratching his head. Tonya wasted no time in wrapping her arms around the prince and pressing her face to his warm skin.

"Tonya?" The surprise rang loud and clear in his voice as he looked down at the girl. Holding on to him tightly as he felt her nails dig into his skin. Clearly something was wrong.

"I don't want to sleep alone." She whispered as Chezem heard the slightest hint of fear in her voice.

"Alright. Come on." He said just as softly as he wrapped an arm around her and guided her inside.

Chezem closed the door and made sure to lock it so that no one would walk in and scare the girl even worse. Tonya clung on to the prince, not wanting to be separated from the one person who actually had a calming effect upon her. He led her over to the bed and let her lie down first before sliding in beside her. Pulling the covers back on top of them as Chezem drew the girl close to him. Feeling her body relax in his grip as she held his shoulders. All her fears just slowly went away. Allowing Tonya to think clearly once again.

How long had it been since she'd been this close to anyone? Let alone a man? How long had she kept the walls around her heart up? Sure, she was friendly with everyone. That didn't mean that she trusted them. The time when she could trust people had ended long ago. When her life had begun to fall apart due to that one person. Yet here she was, lying in bed with an easily stronger man perfectly at ease with the situation. When she knew every cell in her body should've been screaming at her to run the moment he touched her. Tonya wondered just when and how Chezem had managed to penetrate her barriers and allow her to truly reclaim the piece of herself she'd lost all those years ago. The piece of her that allowed her to trust and believe in others.

"Chezem…thank you." Tonya whispered as she smiled to herself. Snuggling into his chest as she did so.

"For what exactly?" He asked as he began to stroke her hair.

"For always being there for me. And helping me recover something I'd lost a long time ago." Tonya said as she felt him pull her closer. Chezem wasn't sure what she was referring to, but he could tell it was something that was important to Tonya.

"Well then I guess I should thank you as well. For helping me do the same." Chezem chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

Usually Tonya would blush before getting comfortable and falling asleep. But tonight, she wanted to try something new. To show Chezem just how much she appreciated what he'd done for her. Wiggling just a bit out of his grasp, she tilted her head up as Chezem glanced down at her. Wondering what was wrong as a smile played on his favorite person's lips. She quickly stretched her neck out and pressed her lips to his. Catching the prince off guard before he finally responded, crushing her body to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips slowly began to move faster and faster with each other. Just following their feelings for each other, neither wanting to stop and break apart. But they had to breathe eventually. The two just looked at each other for a time. Wondering if they should just stop their or obey their instincts.

"Chezem…this is a bit embarrassing but…do you want to be with me?" Tonya asked as she looked away. She was putting herself out there for him, risking it all and knowing that one word could either put her on cloud nine or break her heart. Especially since he was the first one she'd trusted her heart with in so long.

"And here I thought I would be asking that question." Chezem grinned as he caught her chin and looked her in the eyes. "Yes. I only want you Tonya."

That was all Tonya needed to hear as she pressed her lips back to his. Unable to contain herself as she began to throw caution to the wind, starting first by licking his lips and asking for entrance as Chezem was a bit surprised by her boldness. Not that it was going to stop him from granting her wish as he opened his mouth and let her in. Their tongues intertwined as they took turns exploring each other. Wanting to take it all in as Chezem rolled over. Pulling her on top of him as he did so. Tonya released her grip from his shoulders and let her hands slide over his perfectly sculpted body. Tracing every muscle lightly with her fingertips. It sent chills throughout Chezem's body as he found himself enjoying her touch on his exposed skin. Keeping with the momentum, she broke the kiss and began trailing kisses from his cheek, back up below his ear, to his neck and down by his shoulders. All while still running her fingers over his body as she straddled his hips. Wanting to do her best to make him feel as good as he always did for her.

Unable to contain himself Chezem flipped Tonya on to the bed as he took charge. Doing to Tonya what she'd just been doing to him. Slowly sliding his hand up her shirt and running his fingers over her skin. Wanting to make sure she was ok with what he was doing before going any further. When he heard no protests he moved his hand up a bit higher and slowly placed it upon her breast. He glanced at Tonya and watched as she nodded weakly. Clearly enjoying herself as he gave it a light squeeze and began massaging the soft flesh. A small squeak escaped her lips as Tonya closed her eyes. Chezem was surprised to find that he liked that soft sound immensely. Mainly because it told him that he was doing things right. He moved his free hand to her other breast and began massaging it as well as Tonya let out another squeak as she began to squirm a bit under his touch. Leaning forward, he slowly traced his tongue from the hollow of her neck up to her earlobe. This time earning him a moan for his actions.

Tonya could feel herself growing hotter and hotter by the minute. Without wasting any time she reached down and pulled her shirt over her head to reveal a plain black bra underneath as Chezem stopped what he was doing to look over the girl underneath him. Tonya pulled his face towards hers and kissed him a bit more before moving her mouth to his shoulder and biting down softly. Sucking as she did so. This time it was Chezem to let out a soft noise as Tonya wrapped her arms around the man. Digging her nails in softly as she pulled them down his back. Causing Chezem's moans to increase in volume as he couldn't believe how good it felt. Tonya could feel Chezem's member growing harder and harder as he press his hips to hers. Barely able to contain himself anymore as he lifted the girl up and undid her bra with ease before moving his mouth to one of her breasts as he massaged the other. His free hand slid under her shorts and her underwear as his fingers slowly came upon her wet entrance. Chezem pushed one of his fingers inside and began moving it as Tonya grew louder at his touch. After a while he slid another finger in and began moving them faster as he prepared her for what was to come next. He pulled his fingers out and stripped off the last of her clothes as he looked up at the beautiful naked girl under him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as Tonya just lied there.

That was a good question. Did she want to do this with Chezem? Was she really willing to risk it all? Knowing what could potentially be released due to their actions. She could feel her fear and doubt creeping back into her body as she looked up at Chezem. Recalling one time before when this had almost happened with another. But another part of her quickly shot that thought down. Chezem was nothing like that other. He was kind, gentle, and going at her pace. He was even waiting patiently for an answer from her as Tonya realized that she had nothing to fear from Chezem. He was nothing like the only other person to see her like this. And he never would be. A smile finally appeared on her lips as she nodded slowly.

"Yes." She said softly, pulling him back to her and claiming his lips as Chezem kicked off his own pants and boxers.

He positioned himself between her legs and placed the tip of his member at her entrance. Slowly, Chezem pushed himself inside her. Getting his full shaft inside and breaking off the kiss to look down at Tonya. Her face was scrunched up in pain, but she nodded for him to go as she grabbed one of his hands and held it. He squeezed it reassuringly before moving his hips slowly. Giving Tonya a chance to get used to things before speeding up. Slowly the pain disappeared and was replaced by pure ecstasy. Tonya's voice grew louder and louder as Chezem increased his speed. Reclaiming her lips as she moaned into their kisses. Holding his hand tightly as her free hand gripped the arm that was supporting the man. Dark skin melded into white as the two moved as one. Neither one wanting to stop just yet as both wished to prolong things as much as possible. Enjoying the feel of skin on skin, knowing that they couldn't get any closer than what they were now. And they were loving it. Both saying each other's names in between breathes as they could feel the end drawing near.

"Tonya…" Chezem grunted as she understood what he was trying to say.

"Please don't stop Chezem…" She replied as he only sped up.

With his last final thrusts, Chezem let his seed fill her up as Tonya let out a final scream of joy. Slowly Chezem pulled himself out of her and fell to her side. He wrapped an arm around the girl and drew her near. Not wanting to be apart from the brunette for a second after what just happened. Tonya rested her head on his arm as she brushed loose strands out of his face as a smile graced her lips. She kissed Chezem's lips softly one last time before snuggling up to him closely. Sleep coming to the two of them easily now.

_._._

Morning came too soon for a certain sleeping couple. The alarm sounded and Chezem quickly reached over and turned it off. The events of last night came rushing back to him as he glanced over to see Tonya still fast asleep beside him. At peace as she held on to him, her skin still pressed to his. He cupped her face and just looked upon the sleeping girl. Remembering the reason why last night had even happened.

"Why had you been so scared last night?" Chezem asked aloud as Tonya stirred a bit in her sleep.

He sighed as he just stroked the girl gently. The prince glanced back at the clock to see that it wouldn't be long before Ivan came to get him for the usual morning routines. Reluctantly, Chezem slid out from Tonya's grasp and swung his feet off the bed. Sitting there to delay having to move, even if it was just for a short time.

"Good morning." Tonya whispered as Chezem felt her hands snake around his neck. Feeling her naked body press up against his as she pecked his cheek lightly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he reached up and held her wrist lightly as Tonya rested her cheek on his broad shoulder.

"Better. Chezem, I just want you to know that's not what I had intended last night when I came to your room. But I'm glad it happened." Tonya admitted as he glanced over at her, a playful grin on his face.

"Well then I guess that makes two of us." Chezem turned and pulled her into his lap as a bright red blush crossed her cheeks. It was still new to Tonya to have him staring at her so openly. Usually he was the shy one. "Tonya, I don't know why you were so scared last night and I won't press you to tell me if you don't want to. But know I'm always here for you."

"I know Chezem. There's no one I trust more than you. More now than ever." Tonya whispered as she recalled the cause of her visit last night.

As long as Tonya had Chezem at her side, she could keep the dreams and memories away. He was the warm sun that penetrated the thick darkness that was threatening to take her again. The only one who could keep her safe and sane during these times. And one day, she hoped she could tell him what it was that plagued her. But for now, as long as she kept him close, that was all she needed to give her strength.

Chezem caught her lips and kissed them softly. In those small motions she could feel everything that he couldn't possibly say with words. And she hoped he could feel her true feelings as well as she hung on to his neck as their lips moved softly against each other. A small knock on the door drew them from their kiss as Chezem reacted on instinct and pulled the blanket off the bed and covered Tonya as she ducked her head. Expecting someone to walk in and see the two in the position they were in. While it wouldn't bother her, she knew there would be endless ribbing about it.

"Prince Chezem, are you dressed?" Ivan called out as the handle started to turn, but stopped part way. "Why is the door locked?"

"Oh sorry, I'm still dressing and didn't want anyone walking in. I'll be out in a bit." Chezem called out as retreating footsteps could be heard.

"Good call on locking the door last night." Tonya muttered as she let out the breath she'd been holding in.

"Yes. Especially since I can't afford to let anyone else see you like this." Chezem chuckled as he allowed the blanket to slide down a bit. "This is for my eyes only. Got it?"

"Yes my prince." Tonya laughed as the two shared another kiss. Enjoying the perfect bliss of the moment before they were to be separated by reality.

* * *

This sex scene was nowhere near as detailed or, for lack of better word, 'dirty' as my spin off for Ninja Love: Bonded Forever. There are just a few squeemish people out there and I don't want to have anyone complaining to me. They're adults people! It happens in real life all the time! It just sounds dirtier whenever someone writes about it.

Anyways now that I'm off my rant this chapter gives you a few more hints as to what went on in Tonya's mysterious past. And trust me girls we are far from done with this story. There are still plenty more chapters on the way!


	16. Ch 16 Sharing Secrets

Sorry for the long wait people! School just started up again and well the first week is always hectic. But good news that this wait will be worth it because this isn't some short chapter like I've been doing these past couple times. Let's just say you're in for a treat :)

~*Sharing Secrets*~

"How are the preparations going?" an older woman with a sharp gaze asked as a man followed behind her.

"Well, Lady Ivana. Everything is in order." The man said as Ivana nodded.

"Very well. See to it that nothing goes wrong." Ivana said as the man bowed and left her side.

Ivana sighed as she sat down in her chair in her office. The woman glanced over her papers and the sun reflected off her pale blonde hair. She signed document after document as she did her best to keep her estate in check. Refusing to allow anything to besmirch her name. Well, almost anything she thought as she glanced to a picture of her son and his little girl. The only picture she had of her would be granddaughter. Ivana made a sound of annoyance as she looked away from the picture and clicked on the TV to check the news.

"In other news, the kidnappers still have yet to speak as to who hired them. As many will recall, it was three men who nabbed the girl at a local fair happening just outside the city. The girl is a foreigner known as Tonya Shadray. She has been given the title of Bracelet Bearer to the royal family. More on this story as…"

The woman's eyes widened as she looked at the picture of the girl called Tonya. Recognizing the last name that she hadn't heard in quite some time. Ivana looked from the photo on the screen, to the one on the wall. Realizing that the two girls were one in the same.

"I've finally found you." Ivana snickered as she picked up her phone and began making a call.

_._._

_A young girl sat in a dark room. She was curled into a tight ball as pain racked her entire being. Bruises covered her entire body as blood leaked out of the cuts she had. Her shirt and skirt were both torn in various places and barely covered her beaten body as her hair hung around her face. The little girl was whimpering softly, hiding in the corner hoping to not be found. She bit down on her arm to try and quiet herself. Hoping to just be left alone and forgotten about. But she knew that wouldn't happen as footsteps began to slowly come towards her. A cracking sound could be heard as a riding crop was slapped against the wall. Causing the girl to flinch as her abuser stopped before her._

"_Thought you could run did you?" The voice of a boy asked as he raised the crop and brought it down hard. "Did you forget that you belong to me!"_

_Again and again the riding crop bit into her flesh. He hit her face, her arms, her head, her back, anywhere that he could. The little girl screamed each time, trying her best to cover herself as the leather tore into her skin. Burning like fire as it struck her body. The little girl cried her eyes out as she wished that someone would come and save her._

"_Stop it! Please stop it! You're hurting me!" The girl screamed as the boy threw the riding crop to the side. Her voice had grown hoarse from screaming for so long as tears kept streaming down her face. She was afraid to meet the gaze that she knew was bearing down on her. The girl kept her head low as she began muttering to herself over and over again. "Please help me. Please help me. Someone please help me. Please help me. Please help me. Anyone please help me. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to leave. I want to leave. I want to leave. Just let me go…" _

_The little girl sobbed as she began rocking back and forth. The older boy snarled as he yanked her up by her hair. Causing the girl to scream out once again as he slammed her against the wall. A hand wrapped around her neck and began squeezing softly as she tried to pry his hand off her throat. Unable to since all her strength had left her body. Fear had taken over completely as she tried to find the will to fight on and keep resisting, even though she was barely conscious. She felt him press up against her body, forcing his leg in between hers as the little girl remembered what had almost happened to her last time he'd pressed his body this close to hers._

"_You will always be mine. You belong to me and only me. You can never hide from me. You can never run from me. You can't ever leave me." the boy whispered as the pressure on her throat increased even further. "Now just behave like a good little girl…"_

Present…

"Aaah!" A scream escaped from Tonya's mouth as she bolted up in bed.

The girl reached for her throat as she struggled to breathe. Her body was shaking, she was sweating like crazy, and any little sound caused her to jump. Tonya struggled to calm herself down as she drew her knees up to her chest. Fighting against the fear that threatened to overtake her. She took deep calming breaths until she finally managed to get a hold on her shaking. Once that was done Tonya peeled her sweaty hair off of herself as she tried to cool off. She looked to the door and waited for what felt like forever, but no one came. Once again Tonya was glad that her room wasn't right next door to anyone else's.

For the past couple of weeks she'd been plagued with nightmares. At first, everything had seemed fine upon her return. She slowly recovered from her injuries, she'd been reunited with her friends, deepened her relationship with Chezem, and everything was finally back to how it was supposed to be. Even the man responsible for her kidnapping had been brought to justice. Turns out it had been Balam's plan all along to get the bracelet, even before Tonya had come into the picture. He was quickly cast out and was stripped of power. With all that had happened, the small group was finally able to enjoy some peace. That was until the dreams came.

Tonya had a feeling they'd been sneaking up on her. Ever since the kidnapping ordeal, she'd struggled to keep them at bay. Keeping herself busy with other things in order to prevent them from surfacing. And it had looked like she was succeeding for a time. As long as Chezem had been near her all had been fine. She'd at least been dealing with them for the most part. But they'd finally broken free and they had taken a tight hold on her the night the princes had left on business. They were having to stay away for a while in order to catch up on what they'd put on hold tending to her as she'd recovered from her injuries. Ever since the princes had left, her nightmares had gradually been getting worse. Each night the dreams lasted longer, the torture became worse, and she could feel her fear growing. And it was always the same cynical voice that called out to her over and over again. Constantly taunting her as the torture progressed until she would wake. Tonya knew there was only one person who could help her now. Too bad he was who knows how many miles away from her now. She was once again on her own.

"Well looks like I'm not sleeping tonight either." Tonya sighed as she grabbed her robe and pulled it on, leaving it open as she slipped out of her room.

She just began wandering the halls. As she'd done the other times she couldn't sleep. It was about two in the morning or so, like clockwork she was almost always up about this time and it was starting to take its toll. Tonya kept wandering further and further into the palace, unable to calm herself as her nerves began acting up again. She stopped near a window and looked out at the moon hanging in the sky. The light illuminated her figure as the girl gripped the stone window seal tightly. Willing herself to relax and stay calm. The same questions ran through her mind over and over again as she lowered her gaze.

'I thought I'd gotten over all of this. So why is this crippling fear back? Why now?' Tonya squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she fought against the all too familiar feeling that threatened to envelope the girl once more. 'I know the kidnapping had released a few memories, but to have these ones free? Oh Chezem I wish you were here.'

All of a sudden a wave of dizziness hit her hard. Tonya snapped her eyes shut as she tried to steady herself, reaching out to the windowsill to have something to hold on to. When she opened them she was no longer in the palace, but in the dark room of her dream. Tonya's head snapped around as she tried to convince herself that it wasn't real. That her mind was playing tricks on her. Slow footsteps could be heard drawing closer to her as that sickening laugh echoed through her mind once again. Her legs began shaking as she sank to the ground. The fear began creeping back into her as she held her head. Muttering to herself over and over that none of it was real. Tonya was desperate to keep herself from slipping back into the nightmare again as she began rocking back and forth as her hair fell over her shoulders.

"Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real." Tonya whimpered as the footsteps finally stopped. She felt a hand touch her shoulder as she smacked it away hard. "Don't touch me!"

"Tonya?" a soft voice called out as Tonya slowly picked her head up.

All she could see was a shadowy figured before her. Reaching towards her as her fear shot out of control. She screamed as she knocked the hand away again as she tried to scoot back from whatever it was coming towards her. Just like her younger self had, she covered her head and just waited for the pain to come. But instead she felt something warm wrap around her gently as she picked her head up. Gradually her eyes were able to focus and she was surprised by who was holding her. Lambert was squatting in front of her, still dressed in his royal clothes. He looked over her with those big blues eyes filled with concern. Wondering what was wrong with the girl. Her breathing gradually slowed down as she relaxed in the prince's grip.

"Are you ok?" Lambert asked as Tonya leaned into his shoulder. Her body grew limp as all her energy left her.

"I feel….really dizzy…" She muttered as her eyes began to glaze over.

"Hang on. I'll take you to my room." Lambert said as he slid his other arm under her legs and cradled her to his chest.

He walked in silence, taking only a few minutes to get to his room. Lambert managed to get the door open and took Tonya to his bed. Flipping the covers back with his foot before setting her down. He pulled the covers over her before going to close his door. The prince walked back over to the weak girl as she just lied there. He wondered what had caused her to react like she had earlier. He'd never seen her that terrified of anything before. The girl was visibly shaken, fearing for her life as she'd cowered before him. Lambert ran his fingers through his hair as he walked over to his desk and made a quick phone call. Lambert quickly changed his clothes and walked back to the girl, sitting beside her as he reached for her hand.

"I'm…sorry…." Tonya muttered. Her body felt extremely weak and numb as her head continued to spin.

"It's ok. Just relax and rest." Lambert shushed as he rubbed her hand.

Her forehead was hot and the girl was sweating up a storm. It wasn't long before Ivan showed up, dressed in his best as usual as he hid a yawn behind a gloved hand. Wondering what was so important that he had to be called in the middle of the night. Regardless, he stood at attention as he focused on Lambert. Bowing slightly in greeting to the prince.

"What can I do for you Prince Lambert?" Ivan asked as he stood up, his usual stoic look on his face.

"Tonya isn't feeling well. Call a doctor and get her something to drink. Her voice sounds raspy." Lambert said as he glanced at the girl, squeezing her fingers lightly as Ivan took in her condition.

Doing as he was told, Ivan quickly called for a doctor and then began making herbal tea to help the girl. Ivan wondered just what had happened to her as he rushed back to the room with the tea. He dropped a couple of ice cubes into the hot tea to bring it down to a drinkable temperature for Tonya. Lambert helped her sit up as she weakly took the cup and sipped at the tea. She only drank half a cup before pushing it away. Saying that she didn't feel good as Lambert helped her lie back down. The doctor arrived shortly and was led up to Lambert's room. He silently checked the girl over as the two men waited patiently for news as to what was wrong with her. After placing a cold washcloth on her head and giving her a couple of pills, he stood and motioned for the two to meet him by the door.

"It seems her body went into shock. She just needs to rest and stay calm. Otherwise she could have a relapse. Just keep her in bed and make sure she eats right and she should be ok. I gave her something to help with the fever, but keep an eye on her. If anything happens please let me know." The doctor said as the two nodded.

"Prince Lambert, would you like me to prepare another room for you? I can look after Miss Tonya for the night." Ivan offered as Lambert shook his head.

"No. I'll stay with her. You can go back to bed Ivan." Lambert said softly as he returned to Tonya's side. "And Ivan, don't tell anyone else of what you saw tonight. I want to give her the chance to explain things first."

"Very well." Ivan said as he left the two alone. Seeing that Tonya was in good hands.

_._._

Soft chirping could be heard as something warm shined upon Tonya's face. Slowly she opened her eyes to be greeted by the soft rays of light filtering through the drawn curtains. She pushed herself up, only to feel something fall in her lap. She looked down to see a washcloth as she wondered why it had been on her head. Tonya looked around to see that she was lying in an unfamiliar oversized bed. Soft red and gold satin covers greeted her eyes as Tonya wondered where she was. Leaning forward, she spotted a couch that still had a blanket and pillow lying on it. Like someone had just been there and hadn't had time to fix things.

"Where am I?" Tonya asked herself as she held her head.

"Oh good, you're awake." She turned to see Lambert smiling as he walked towards the bed.

Her confusion was quickly replaced with realization as she recalled what had happened last night. How she'd been wandering, the fear and delusions taking over her, Lambert caring for her, and finally her falling asleep in his room. Tonya looked up at Lambert who was patiently waiting for her to speak. Wondering if she was ok or not as he looked over her.

"Lambert…thank you for last night. Does anyone else know?" She asked as Lambert shook his head.

"Ivan knows that I had to take care of you, but that's it. No one knows about the other stuff." Lambert said in a reassuring tone as Tonya nodded. "I had Ivan call a doctor to look at you last night. The doctor said your body had gone into shock. I figured I'd let you explain what had happened to put you in such a state."

"I guess I do owe you that after how you found me last night." Tonya said weakly as she hung her head.

"That's up to you to decide." Lambert placed his hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him.

Tonya moved a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked out at the window. She knew last night could've gotten real bad if Lambert hadn't shown up when he had. Not to mention he'd taken care of her all night long. Knowing that something was deeply disturbing her. Yet he wasn't forcing her to speak. Tonya took a deep breath as she kept her gaze averted. Figuring that she may as well tell someone and get it off her chest.

"Lambert…what you saw last night was a mental breakdown. They started when I was a ten after I went through a traumatic experience. I used to have awful nightmares where I'd wake up and still believe I was in a dream. There were times I'd scream so much to where I would do damage to my vocal cords. Making it to where I couldn't talk for weeks. I would constantly be afraid of everything around me. I would flinch at the slightest movement or sound that took me by surprise. It took some time, but I finally got it all in control. I still have the occasional dream but they don't take hold of me like they used too. I can usually just banish them to the back of my mind and I'd be ok. But I guess the whole kidnapping incident shook them free." Tonya explained as one question rang out loudly in Lambert's mind.

"What happened when you were little to cause this to happen?" He rubbed her shoulder soothingly as Tonya glanced back at him.

"I was severely beaten by a boy older than me — someone I trusted. It went on for about a month straight. He would hit me, kick me, beat me with a riding crop, pull my hair, throw me against the wall and the floor, all while keeping me locked up in a dark room. I can still hear him saying that I belong to him, that if I was a good girl he wouldn't beat me. That no matter how hard I begged him to stop and no matter how hard I cried, no one would save me. And towards the end I started to believe him." Tonya said as she drew her knees to her chest and leaned on them as Lambert remained frozen behind her. Unable to believe what he was hearing. "One day I managed to escape. I ran from that place and headed to the police station. From there they contacted my mother and she saved me."

"Did your family ever find out who did that to you?" Lambert finally managed to speak as Tonya barked a laugh, surprising the blond.

"Ha! What family? My mother and my uncle are the only two who ever really cared about me. My so called 'father' and his bitch of a mother both blamed me for letting something so shaming happen to me. And the sad thing is that I was supposed to be under my father's care at the time. But that's what I get for wanting to get to know the man." Tonya growled as she dug her nails into her arms.

Lambert could feel nothing but pure rage emanating from the girl as she sat there. He'd heard that she didn't care to talk about her father much. Now he knew why. The man had abandoned her when she'd needed him the most. He'd put the blame on her, when he should've been taking care of her. He now understood why Tonya felt the need to be strong all the time. She felt as if she couldn't trust anyone except for her uncle and deceased mother. The only ones who'd been there for her during her time of need.

"Tonya," Lambert said softly as he pulled the girl towards him. Holding her to his chest as she just stared out at nothing. "I never knew that such a thing could happen to another person. Especially to one who was as young as you were. But you are not alone. Don't forget that you have another family right here. And you can rely on us for anything. This I promise you."

"Thank you." Tonya whispered as she leaned into Lambert, covering her eyes with a hand. Tears falling silently as she laid her head against his shoulder.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Tonya's past has been revealed! Well, part of it anyways. And I know I tricked a few of you thinking it was going to be Chezem waltzing in to save Tonya once again only to have it to be Lambert. But he was the only one that I thought could really keep it together out of all the princes after having seen a full blown breakdown. Plus I've been getting a few requests for a little more Lambert action so there you are!

Oh and for those of you who are wondering I have started work on my side story for Ninja Love. Thinking about doing this one during a modern time to see how it goes. Just like the last time I'll put up a couple preview chapters once I've got them done and let you all tell me if I should continue or scrap it. Until then hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	17. Ch 17 Falling Apart

Ok sorry for the long wait folks! This one took a while because I wasn't sure how I wanted it to end. Plus I'm pretty sure you're all going to hate me just a little for the ending I did decide on. Anyways I won't keep you all in suspense any longer.

~*Falling Apart*~

Tonya took a deep breath as she stood alone in the coronation hall. It'd been a few days since her breakdown. While she'd managed to get a handle on her nightmares and had stopped wandering the halls, she couldn't help but feel like something bad was coming on the horizon. Something that could threaten to strip her of everything she loved. As this thought ran through her mind the bracelet reflected the rays of the sun into her eyes. Reminding her of business she still had to take care of. Having finally come to a decision, she had asked Ivan to bring Lambert to her. Considering that he was the only one still back from business. She needed to reveal her choice to at least one member of royalty.

"Tonya, you summoned me?" Lambert called out as she turned to see him walking towards her with that same look of concern on his face. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine Lambert." She smiled as Lambert stopped in front of her.

"You don't look too well. Are you sleeping alright?" Lambert asked as he cupped her face. Bringing a smile to the girl's face.

"I'm fine. Lambert, thank you for worrying about me. I wish I'd had a brother like you growing up." Tonya said as she gently pulled his hand from her face.

"So what is it you wished to speak to me about?" He asked as Tonya slid the bracelet off her arm.

"This. I'm ready to choose." She said softly as he looked from the bracelet to her.

"I see. And since the others aren't back yet, you figured you'd tell me first." Lambert smiled as Tonya nodded.

"Yes." Tonya said softly as she took a deep breath to keep herself calm. "After these past few months with all of you, I believe in my honest opinion that you, Lambert, would be the best candidate to become king. You have a good eye for the big picture and I know you will always do what's right for the people of this country to keep it strong."

Tonya held the bracelet out to Lambert who was a little surprised as he slowly took it. She flashed him a small smile as Lambert looked from the bracelet and then back to the girl. The surprise was clear in his eyes as another face came to mind. Tonya could read his thoughts as she nodded to show she understood. What would happen to Jun? After all, he and Lambert had been the only two who'd really wanted the position of king.

"It was tough trying to choose between you and Jun. But I believe I've found a better position for Jun than king." Tonya explained as Lambert tilted his head, waiting for her to continue. "Jun is a details person. He is always thinking of new ways to help improve the lives of others on a personal level. He understands and connects with the people in a whole different way than any of the princes. Therefore I would like to ask that Jun become the next minister under you Lambert. After all, a good king needs a strong supporter who has an unwavering heart. I believe Jun will be a very powerful asset and friend to you during trying times. And besides, someone has to fill the position that was vacated by Balam after what he did. Who better than that cutthroat of a brother of yours?" Tonya joked as Lambert couldn't help but chuckle.

"I see. Well then I guess preparations should be made. We can tell the others this news tonight when they return." Lambert said as he felt his spirits lifting. But upon seeing her troubled expression, Lambert wondered why she wasn't as happy. "Tonya, what's wrong?"

"I just can't shake this feeling like something bad is going to happen." Tonya whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself. A chill coming over her.

"Nothing is going to happen. You're here with us and you're safe. And you know you can talk to any of us about anything Tonya. After all, we've told you plenty of times that you are already part of the family." Lambert smiled as he wrapped a comforting arm around the girl. But even wrapped in his strong embrace, Tonya still couldn't shake the foreboding air clinging to her.

_._._

As preparations for the night's party began, Tonya locked herself up in her room and refused to come out. She claimed that her body was relapsing from all the stress of the past few nights. Upon hearing word of this, Ivan told the rest of the servants to not bother the girl so that she could rest. When in reality Tonya just didn't want to risk going out of the one place she felt safe. She just couldn't find solace in Lambert's words from earlier that day. She remembered the first and only time she'd had this feeling and she'd ignored it. It had led to her being broken by the one person she'd trusted with all her being. She wasn't going to make that mistake again. Right now there was only one person Tonya wanted to see. Despite how much she wanted to act like a selfish child, she refrained from summoning her favorite prince to her room.

"I just hope this is just a bad feeling and nothing more." Tonya whispered as she closed her curtains, not wanting to risk anyone seeing her up in her room.

A certain face began to flash in her mind as Tonya felt her fear beginning to build. She quickly turned and punched the wall hard. Busting her knuckles as blood splattered the wall. She took calming breaths before pulling her hand away from the wall as she tried to keep her emotions in check. Using pain to keep fear in check. Something she'd figured out horseback riding a long time ago. Tonya could recall the first time she'd been thrown from a horse. She'd been so terrified of getting back in the saddle and trying again. But her mother had told her that if she let the fear overtake her now, then she'd never ride again. So Tonya had done as her mother had told her and got back in the saddle. She'd ran the horse through cactus, mesquite bushes, cholla, and sometimes tree branches. It'd hurt her about as much as the horse, but her fear had been completely erased and the horse never acted up again. So now she applied the same logic to controlling her crippling fear.

Tonya knew she should've been prepared for it. The signs were all there. She should've thrown herself into some kind of activity after she'd recovered from her injuries. But it'd snuck up on her. And the night Lambert found her had been its outlet. She'd known the moment Lambert had found her, he would want to know who'd done such a thing to her. But she'd purposely avoided saying **his** name. It was bad enough that her attacker haunted her dreams. Last thing she needed was to give her fear another reason to flare up by speaking his name out loud. Tonya sighed as she rubbed her temple and looked down at her still bleeding hand.

"Shit, I over did it." Tonya muttered as she walked to her bathroom to wrap her hand in toilet paper.

She peeked outside her bedroom door, looking down the halls and straining her ears. There wasn't a soul in sight. 'Good' she thought, that meant no one would be fussing over her. Dressed in nothing but a pair of cotton shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt, Tonya made her way down the hall. She snuck around the back way as she made her way towards a guest bathroom that would be towards the front of the palace. That, or she'd find a servant and ask them to get one for her that way she could return to her room. Tonya didn't want to be out of her room any longer than she had to be. Despite her ease earlier, now she just began to feel antsy about roaming around.

"You certainly are a hard person to find, Miss Shadray." A deep voice chuckled as Tonya froze. "Tell me, are you going to call for help just like you did all those years ago?"

Meanwhile…

Outside Chezem stood off to the side. He was feeling a bit lonely as he looked back up in the direction of Tonya's room. He'd watched her curtains fall shut earlier as her figure had retreated from the window. The prince wondered exactly what was wrong with the girl. Ever since he and the others had gotten back home, he'd been waiting to see her smiling face again. To hear her laughter. To just be near the girl who'd evoked such emotion within him. Upon his arrival earlier that day, he'd been wondering why Tonya hadn't come to greet him. Turns out she hadn't greeted anyone else either. Lambert had revealed the news about her decision and it came as a shock that she'd given the bracelet away when only Lambert had been at the palace. What was even stranger was that she had refused to come out of her room. Lambert and Ivan had both said it was because she had fallen ill during their absence. While the others had left it at that, Chezem could tell something was off. Tonya wouldn't bar people from her room if she was just sick.

"What is going on?" Chezem sighed as he downed the last of his champagne.

"I think I can answer that." A light female voice called from behind him as Chezem turned to see who it was.

"Falitna? You and your father were barred from the palace grounds. What are you doing here?" Chezem asked in a stern tone as the girl held her hands up weakly to show she meant no harm.

"To deliver bad news I'm afraid." She said softly as Chezem wondered what was going on now. "My Lord, I'm afraid I was right about that girl all along."

"If all you're here to do is smear Tonya's name then I won't hear it." Chezem growled as he turned to holler for the guards.

"I know my words don't mean much! But please look!" Falitna begged as she shoved a picture at Chezem.

Chezem didn't want to look, but curiosity got the better of him. In the picture there was a small girl laughing happily as an older boy with wavy navy blue hair held on to her. The girl bore a very striking resemblance to Tonya. Chezem flipped the picture over as he wondered how Falitna had gotten her hands on it. The girl averted her eyes as Chezem looked at the picture a bit longer before lowering it.

"What is this?" He finally asked as Falitna presented an old worn article that had the same kids, as well as their parents, standing together. Only this time the boy's stance indicated one of possession. His body language said that the girl who stood beside belonged to him. And the girl was holding his hand, a big smile upon her face as she looked up at the boy. The smile held nothing but happiness as she stared at her companion.

"That is the girl you call Tonya. Only then she went by her father's surname Mason. She was betrothed to that boy when she was younger. And she still is. She is a blue blood just like the rest of us. Not some simple girl as you and your brothers were led to believe. She has been deceiving you from the start." Falitna whispered as she turned away from Chezem.

"No. Tonya would have told me about something like this." Chezem said as he shook his head vigorously. But then again, he'd never really pressed her about her past. Knowing that it was a taboo subject and only brought up bad memories for her.

"If the girl is the innocent you believe her to be, then why isn't she here? I saw the young man in the photo. He is at this party. I'd be willing to bet they are meeting in secret this second." Falitna said as held her hands.

Chezem turned away from the girl as he struggled to take this all in. Figuring he should find the answers for himself, he was going to go to the source. He had no interest in the coronation party and no one would notice his absence. Chezem didn't want to doubt Tonya, but Falitna had presented some pretty good evidence. He just shook his head as he tried to keep an open mind. Not wanting to persecute the girl before hearing her side of the story. Especially after what the two had done together. The one act that should've brought them closer to each other. But there was a part of him that just couldn't shake the little inkling of doubt that Falitna had placed in his head.

Back in the palace…

As Tonya turned, it surprised her to see her nightmare come to life. Standing before her was a young man a few years older than she, with wavy shoulder length navy blue hair. Piercing yellow eyes stared her down as his light skin made those eyes stand out that much more. A pale jagged scar ran from his eyebrow, over his eye, and down half his cheek on the left side of his face. His toned body slowly began moving towards her as Tonya began backing up. Not wanting to be anywhere near him as the young man held a smirk on his face.

"Still waiting on that scream my dear. It's been so long since I've heard it Tonya." He chuckled once again as Tonya kept backing away from him. "Oh how I do miss hearing it."

"The days I scream for you are long gone." Tonya hissed as she felt her back hit the wall.

"I always knew I'd find you again someday. And you've blossomed into a lovely young woman at that! I knew I made a good choice in claiming you when I was just a boy." Ryu said as he held his arms out and motioned over her.

"I'm not a little girl anymore Ryu. I don't belong to anyone. Especially you." Tonya growled as she struggled to keep her shaking in check. Something that didn't escape Ryu's notice.

"Your body would seem to disagree. You still remember our little sessions don't you? I'm sure you still dream about them. Still cry my name out at night. Just begging me to—" Ryu trailed off as he raised his head slightly. Giving her that demented look that haunted her dreams.

"Shut the fuck up!" Tonya hollered as she charged him.

She swung her fist hard at his head as Ryu dodged and easily caught it. Tonya brought her leg around quickly, hoping to connect with his side and catch him off guard. But once again he caught her leg with his other arm, pinning it to his side as he shoved her back into the wall hard. Tonya bit back a cry as she struggled in his grip. Wanting to break free and get him off of her. Hating every minute that his skin remained on hers.

"And she's gotten spunkier! I must say, I like that." Ryu whispered as he slid his hand up her leg, pressing closer to her in the process.

"Get your hands off me!" Tonya snarled as she fought hard against him. That only caused him to tighten his grip on her to the point of where she had to bite back a cry of pain. Earning a chuckle from Ryu as he moved closer towards her.

"Now, now, you know begging won't work." Ryu sneered before biting down on her neck hard. This time earning a reaction as Tonya threw her head back, doing her best to not give him what he wanted. For her to scream out in pain at what he was doing.

Ryu had timed his actions perfectly as he'd made sure to latch on to Tonya's neck when he heard the approaching footsteps. At that moment Chezem happened to come around the corner. He could see Ryu biting down on Tonya's neck as he held her against the wall. Her leg appeared as if it was wrapped around his waist as her head remained facing away from the man who held her at his mercy. The whole scene reminded him of a very similar one, only he'd been the one with his lips on Tonya. And her face had been turned away just like that with a look of joy on it. The same look that he was sure was on her face now. If Chezem had any doubts before, they were all quickly erased as he felt his anger boil over.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Chezem boomed as both turned to see the prince staring at them.

"Oh dear, seems we've been caught." Ryu laughed as Tonya wanted to holler at Chezem to turn away, or better yet leave. But she was afraid to do so, in case Ryu decided to turn on him next. While she knew Chezem was strong, she didn't want to turn the sadistic Ryu on him. Especially when Ryu had no problem harming others. "Till next time then my dear."

Ryu let her go as the girl sank to the ground. He turned and bowed in apology to Chezem before leaving the two alone. A devilish smirk played upon Ryu's face as he turned the corner and headed out of sight. Tonya just sat there in shock as she couldn't believe the position she'd just been put in. She knew how it must've looked to Chezem. She could see the hurt and betrayal on his face as he walked over to her. The girl was in a daze, hoping and praying that Chezem would hear her out as she tried to figure out where to start. Opening her mouth as she hoped the words would just come out on their own.

"Chezem—" Tonya began to whisper as she looked up at him. Holding her throbbing neck as a deep bruise was already forming.

"Save it." He cut her off coldly as he stood in front of her. "I didn't want to believe Falitna, I didn't want to believe you were like this Tonya. But you've lied to all us this entire time! You lied to me!" Chezem hollered as Tonya managed to at least make it off her ass and to her knees.

"It wasn't what it looked like Chezem. Please let me explain!" Tonya pleaded as the prince waved a hand to silence her once again as he began pacing.

"There is nothing to explain. You played us all for fools….Played me for a fool. We were never more than something to entertain you till you went back to your betrothed. I can see that now. And to think I trusted you. That I gave myself to you..." Chezem said as he stopped his pacing and looked to her. "Get up…. I said get up!"

In his anger Chezem yanked Tonya up hard by her arm. Causing the girl to cry out as she struggled to find her feet. Tonya recognized that look in his eyes, one that she'd seen many times over in Ryu's eyes as a child and only minutes ago. One that held no remorse for anything that was about to happen. He didn't care that he was gripping her arm so tightly to where it was causing her pain. He didn't care that he was dragging her behind him, knowing that she had trouble keeping up with him at a normal pace, let alone now when he was forcing her to move with him. He didn't care that tears of fear and pain were falling from her eyes as once again someone she trusted was causing her pain. Only this time, she wasn't going to just sit back and take it.

Reacting purely on instinct she dug her feet into the ground hard. Tonya yanked her arm free of his grip as Chezem stopped and turned to holler at her once again. He wasn't prepared for what was coming next. A fist connected with his face. The hit was hard enough to throw him off balance and cause the prince to fall over. The punch had brought him back to reality as he felt blood pooling in his mouth. Chezem spat the blood out of his mouth as looked up at the girl who was staring at him with fear and pain in her eyes. He looked to her arm that he'd been holding on to and could already see bruises forming on it. He couldn't believe what he'd done in his rage as he held his face. Watching as Tonya lowered her gaze as her body began to visibly shake. She wrapped her arms around herself as she struggled to keep herself together. Fighting against the fear that threatened to just claim her all over again as Tonya finally found her voice.

"You were the one person I thought I could trust above all others. You were the one who made me believe that I could let these walls down and bury the past. You're the one who made me think that not all of you in power were alike. Well….it seems we were both wrong about each other. You're no different than him." Tonya whispered before tearing off the necklace he'd given her and clenching it tightly in her fist. "I hate you!"

With that Tonya threw the necklace down at his feet before she turned and ran, wanting to be as far from the palace as possible. Wanting to just be free from it all. To act like none of this had happened. To just push it all from her mind and act like it was all a bad dream. As she made it into her room she slammed the door and began looking around her room. She pulled out her travel bag and began packing her stuff. Throwing what she could into the bag and zipping it. She yanked on a pair of sweats, shoes, and a zip up jacket before leaving the room. Not bothering to close the door behind her as she snuck out of the palace. Heading to the front and planning to hail a cab as soon as she was off the palace grounds. She would be on the first flight out of the country and would head home. She knew the other princes would be terribly worried for her. But she would let Chezem explain to them why she'd left without a word as Tonya made it out of the palace and into the night air. Taking a deep breath before heading for the steps that would be the start of her path out of there. Of course, someone else had other plans.

"Hello my dear." Ryu hissed in her ear before covering her mouth with a cloth as Tonya struggled against his grip. Dropping her bag in the process. "I told you didn't I? You belong to me, and only me."

Ryu laughed as the girl went limp in his arms. Finally falling unconscious from the chloroform on the rag over her mouth. Ryu swung her into his arms as his driver grabbed the girl's fallen bag and threw it in the car. Ryu placed Tonya in the car before sliding in after her. Leaving with the prize he'd come for all along.

* * *

So try to keep the wanting-to-kill-the-author comments to a minimum please lol. I know you all hate it when I leave you with a cliff hanger.

As for why I made Chezem flip out, I thought it would be interesting to show a different side to him asides from just the shy and quiet prince. It's all part of the plan people so rest assured things will get better!


	18. Ch 18 In the Hands of the Enemy

So this one is a bit shorter than the last chapter. But that doesn't mean it will be lacking ladies rest assured. And may I just say I love how the story favorites and the followers just keeps growing. You guys really make writing worth it :)

~*In the Hands of the Enemy*~

As the party slowly drew to a close, Ivan caught himself glancing up towards Tonya's room. He'd done that a couple times every hour, wondering how the girl was as he went about his duties. Figuring since the guests were finally leaving it couldn't hurt to check up on her now. Ivan excused himself as he headed into the palace and up to Tonya's room. Hoping the girl was feeling better as he turned the corner that would lead to her room. As he drew closer though, Ivan was surprised to find her door wide open.

"What's this?" Ivan asked himself as he stepped inside.

The closet was wide open and the dresser drawers had all been pulled out of the dresser. There were no clothes in either place. He went to check the bathroom, only to find that all of Tonya's toiletry items were gone as well. There was no trace of the girl anywhere. Ivan wondered what was going on as he walked back out to spot only a single picture frame lying on the ground. It usually sat on top of the dresser where Tonya could see it. As Ivan picked it up, he saw that the glass had been broken. The picture inside was one of Tonya with the six princes all smiling happily out of the photo. Ivan knew that she treasured the photo dearly. For this to be left behind when all other things were missing, he knew something wasn't right.

"Oh Tonya, I brought you some—Ivan?" Alvah called out as he walked into the room and took in the sight. "Ivan, what happened here."

"I'm not sure myself Prince Alvah. But I must report this to Prince Lambert immediately." Ivan said as he stormed out of the room.

Alvah followed behind him. Wondering what the butler knew that he wasn't sharing. Ivan headed towards the front entrance where Lambert was seeing off the last guest with a smile. The doors were shut as the blond let out a heavy sigh. He was glad that all the formalities were out of the way finally. But Lambert couldn't rest yet. He could see that much was apparent by the look Ivan held on his face.

"Ivan?" Lambert called out as the butler stopped before him, a panicked look upon his face.

"Miss Tonya is gone." Ivan whispered as Lambert's eyes widened.

"Wait, what? What do you mean she's gone?" Alvah boomed as he looked from Ivan to Lambert. "Lambert what's going on here?"

"I'm not sure myself Alvah." Lambert muttered as he wondered what had happened during the party to cause her to leave without saying a word.

"I think this rat can explain." Jun's voice called out as the two turned to see him shove Falitna forward.

Falitna froze under the gazes of Alvah and Lambert as she tried to turn and leave. Hoping that she could worm her way out of this situation somehow. But the cold glare from Jun was even worse as the prince forced her back towards the others. While she knew Lambert and Alvah would show restraint, Jun would have no mercy on her if she didn't start talking. Falitna bit her lip as she struggled on how to try and get out of her predicament.

"She knows that she has no right to be on the grounds. One of the guards caught her sneaking around and brought her to me. She's been silent since I found her, but I'm sure I can find some way to make her speak." Jun hissed as Falitna could sense the underlying threat.

"I did nothing but help to open your eyes! Or at least Prince Chezem's." Falitna huffed as she turned away from them.

"What exactly did you do?" Lambert growled as Falitna swallowed hard. Struggling to find her voice.

"I did exactly as I said. I opened his eyes." Falitna insisted, only now her voice was nothing more than a squeak.

"Enough with your lies!" Jun growled as Falitna snapped her eyes shut.

"She isn't lying." A soft voice said as the others turned to see Chezem standing there, a light bruise already visible on his dark skin. His eyes were hard and his fists were clenched tightly. Fighting back some kind of emotion as he picked his head up and handed over the photo and article Falitna had given him earlier. The others looked at the evidence as Falitna finally found her voice again.

"If you read the article there, that's that wretch's fiancé. He is the one who gave me those to me. He said that Tonya has a way of toying with others. She'd been on vacation when you'd all found her. It was just chance that she happened to find the bracelet and that's when she put her plan into action. I'm sorry." Falitna whispered as she took the chance to slip away. Knowing that the others would be too preoccupied with this recent bit of news to worry about her anymore.

Something wasn't adding up. Lambert looked from the photo and article in his hand to Chezem. His younger brother looked like a broken and defeated man. He could see pain in the younger prince's eyes as Chezem bowed slightly and left the others standing there. Alvah chased after him as Jun and Lambert just stayed there. Jun could see the wheels turning in Lambert's head as he wondered what the blond knew that he wasn't sharing.

"Have either of you seen Chezem?" A breathless Melchiorre asked as the two turned to their older brother.

"He just left us. Why?" Jun asked as Melchiorre moaned in annoyance.

"I'm trying to convince him to be a man and apologize to Tonya. Apparently the two got in a fight from what I can gather." Melchiorre said as he wiped his face.

"Did he happen to say what this fight was about?" Lambert asked as Melchiorre shrugged.

"Something about her lying to us about being sick and meeting another man in the hallway. Said he caught them in a compromising situation. But Chezem just snapped. He never gave her a chance to explain and he thinks that he's chased her off because of it." Melchiorre summed up as Jun just became that more confused.

Lambert was just as confused as he looked back to the photo of the smiling little girl with the older boy. He found it hard to believe that Tonya would sneak out to meet anyone, let alone allow herself to be put in the situation Melchiorre had just described. And since the girl couldn't be found, it only made sense that she'd left. Especially if she'd had a fight with Chezem. All of them knew that her and Chezem had been getting closer to each other. So for one of the people that she trusted to just blow up on her, well Lambert could only imagine how that would play out.

"So she just left? That's it?" Jun asked, a bit of anger in his voice.

"No. Something just doesn't add up." Lambert whispered as the other two turned to look at him.

"What part exactly?" Melchiorre ventured as Lambert held his chin.

"Tonya wouldn't sneak out to meet some guy. Not with the way she'd been feeling lately…." Lambert trailed off as the other two waited for him to explain.

He quickly ran them through what he'd experienced a few days ago upon his early return. Watching as the others went through the same emotions that Lambert himself had experienced when he'd heard the story. He glanced at the wrinkled photo again, positive that his assumption was right. He was kicking himself internally, wishing he'd kept a better eye on the girl. She'd only told him that she'd had a bad feeling when the day had started. Yet he'd played it off as nothing.

Lambert looked back to the smiling girl in the pictures. A younger, happier Tonya before anything had happened to the girl. But as he trailed his eyes over the photo he didn't recognize the boy. Yet in both photos the younger Tonya seemed perfectly at ease with him. Staring at him with adoration and trust in her eyes. The boy appeared to be a few years older than her as he moved from the colored photo to the black and white one in the paper clipping. In this one the boy's stance held a possessive quality to it. That pose alone caused Lambert to recall something that had been said to him only a few nights ago.

"_I was severely beaten by a boy a little older than me — someone I trusted."_

"Could it be?" Lambert whispered as he looked at the photo even though he already knew the gut wrenching answer.

"Lambert what is it?" Jun asked as he and Melchiorre watched horror play across Lambert's face.

"Melchiorre, did Chezem describe the man that Tonya had been with tonight?" Lambert asked softly as Melchiorre nod. Wondering what was going on.

"He was tall, pale, wavy blue hair and yellow eyes…." Melchiorre trailed off as he looked to the picture in Lambert's hand. "Wait, that couldn't be the boy in the photo could it?"

"I think it was. And if I'm right, Tonya's abuser has come back for her." Lambert finally said as the other two felt the blood freeze in their veins.

_._._

A few days later…

"I must admit, I'm surprised you were able to get her so easily." Ivana said softly as she sipped on her tea. Enjoying the warm breeze of the day.

"It wasn't hard to devise a way to get her back. Besides, I was only taking back what was mine. It was only a matter of time." Ryu grinned as he put his own cup down.

"And our deal?" Ivana asked as Ryu leaned his head on to his fingertips.

"When we are married, our families will be joined. Thus, freeing you from your burden of finding an heir to keep your family name intact." Ryu smirked as Ivana just nodded in satisfaction. "I must say though, it was devious of you to sell out your granddaughter Ivana. I'm impressed."

"That girl is not my granddaughter. She just happens to be the only offspring my son ever wished to produce. That girl brought all this upon herself." Ivana sniffed as Ryu chuckled.

"I'm sure your son must be turning over in his grave. Knowing that after all these years you finally went after the girl after he explicitly told you to just leave her be." Ryu sipped his tea as Ivana dabbed at her mouth.

"Regardless, he is no longer with us. And as such I am no longer bound by his threat of discontinuing the Mason name for good." Ivana growled as Ryu burst into laughter.

Watching from above in the highest room in the manor was Tonya. Cursing both of them as their words traveled up to her prison. She glared at the two through the bars on the window until she could no longer stand the sight of them. She walked back to the bed, drawing her knees to her chest once she sat down. This time Ryu had made sure that the girl wouldn't escape. Locking her back in the same room he used to beat her in. Taking all her clothes and personal items, leaving her only with what he deemed appropriate for her to wear. The bars on the window were on the inside so as not to draw suspicion from visitors. Her room had been made sound proof so that even if she screamed no one would hear her. And Ryu was the only one who had a key, to make sure that no one would get any ideas of letting the girl go. He was the only one allowed to take her meals and the only one allowed to remove the tray. Just to remind Tonya that she had no chance of leaving ever again.

She looked around the room to the mess she'd made upon her arrival. Tearing at the ridiculous bright flowery wallpaper till her fingers bled. Slamming what little furniture there was to pieces. Destroying any pictures, vases, and other little things within the room to vent her rage. She'd kept it up till she'd finally broken down into tears. Realizing that Ryu had planned this all along. And her grandmother had been the one to set it all into motion upon seeing her during a news broadcast.

'Why did I have to let my anger get the better of me?' Tonya thought to herself as she recalled the fight with Chezem.

It had been purely instinct to retaliate against the prince. That much she knew. But she didn't have to run away like she had. She could've waited for the party to end and ask for one of the princes to take her home. Or even to just sit with her as she'd broken down and explained what Chezem had done. But she'd known that both options would've meant facing Chezem again and at the time that was the last thing she'd wanted. She'd been a fool not to think that Ryu was just going to let her leave of her own free will. No, he'd been hoping on her to want to head home in silence. Knowing that if she'd said anything to the other princes they would've stopped her. Tonya had played right into his hands.

Footsteps could be heard drawing close as Tonya uncurled out of her position. She recognized those heavy steps as they came to a stop in front of her door. She pushed herself off the bed and moved to the center of the room. Already knowing what was going to happen once that door was opened. Ryu slowly slid inside and locked the door behind him before turning towards his prey. Running his eyes slowly up and down her form as a slow grin appeared on his lips.

"I must say, that black night gown suits you well." Ryu admired as Tonya fought against the impulse to cover herself with her hands.

"Shut the hell up. We both know why you're here." Tonya spat as Ryu nodded, taking off his coat and rolling up the sleeves on his shirt.

"I see. You could feel it in your bones couldn't you?" Ryu asked as he finished rolling up his sleeve only to reveal toned muscles that were itching to be used. "Now don't be afraid. If you're a good girl, I won't harm you."

"Well then I guess you're in for a long night now aren't you?" Tonya sneered as she curled her hands into fists and took up a fighting stance.

"A pity. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to be so rough in the beginning. You never fail to disappoint me my dear." Ryu grinned as Tonya grunted at him.

"You'll find I'm not the same weak little girl who you once held under your thumb. I plan to add more scars to you like the one over your eye." Tonya hissed as Ryu reached up and touched it softly.

"We'll just see now won't we?"

* * *

Well now we all know just how much of a sneaky bastard Ryu really is. Can't have a good story without some kind of evil doer now can we? Anyways I hope the next update won't take so long but with the way classes are you'll just have to bear with me. For now you all know the drill!


End file.
